Community Service
by starryeyedwr1ter
Summary: Community service seemed a light punishment in view of what could have happened. But Soda hadn't counted on meeting Lily Parker, sister of a Brumly gang member, and a definate thorn in his side...
1. Streetlights

**A.N: A Soda romance- Post 'The Outsiders'. 'Cause Soda could do with a little bit of love **

**Disclaimer: Hinton owns.**

'**Streetlights'**

Sodapop Curtis sat on the ground with his long legs stretched out in front of him, trying not to gag at the smell of the room. The cell floor was cold, even through his jeans, and it was all he could do to stop his teeth from chattering.

His handsome face was strained under the dim fluorescent light and in all honesty, it was all he could do to keep from crying. What a jack ass he'd been, losing his temper like that. It wasn't even in his nature to flip out the way he had but glory, some guys knew just what buttons to press.

_Steve usually worked alongside him at the gas station on a Thursday afternoon but that particular Thursday was he and Evie's two year anniversary. He hadn't said anything to Soda of course, not after everything that had gone on these past few months but Soda knew why he wasn't working alright. _

_Knowing Steve couldn't give him a ride home, Darry was supposed to pick him up on the way back from work, but he'd been caught up at work. Sodapop had decided to walk. He enjoyed a walk every now and then. As much as he enjoyed anything these days anyhow. It cleared his head and gave him the excuse he needed to be alone. _

"_Hey, Sodapop, where's your girlfriend today?"_

_It was Roger Thornton. Some lower middle classed jerk who had wanted Sandy since before Soda had even laid eyes on her._

_Soda didn't look back. He just slouched down, thrust his hands into his pockets and kept on walking. Thornton and his buddy could talk themselves silly. They weren't getting a rise out of him today._

"_Curtis! You got an address for Sandy? I think I might owe her some child support." His buddy had joined in now. The two of them were snickering like a couple of fourth graders._

_Soda felt a pang in his stomach as he thought about Sandy with a child that wasn't his. It made him want to be sick._

_He knew what everybody thought of him- that he was a stupid kid who had been so in love he never noticed his girl was cheating right under his nose. Even Darry and Pony didn't understand it-not really. He remembered the shock on Darry's face when he had told him he was going to marry Sandy anyway, and then the utter relief when his pleading letters had been returned unopened_

"_Are we making you mad, Curtis?" It was Thornton again, and Soda felt a little jab in his shoulder blade. "What are you gonna do, get Dallas Winston on us? Oh, that's right, the cops did society a favor and shot him to pieces."_

_Sodapop carried on walking. They were trying to mess with him but using Dally wasn't going to get them anywhere. Sure, he missed Dallas like crazy, but Dally himself would probably agree with everything they'd just said and Soda knew had he been alive, Thornton wouldn't have dared to even mention his name._

"_Hey, what was that other kids name? The little puny one, murdered that guy and then got his just deserts in a flaming building? Boy, your social group sure is dwindling, Curtis."_

_Soda almost gasped. Not Johnny. Dally he could take, even Sandy he could take, but not Johnny. Please not Johnny. He remembered his baby face black from soot the day they'd come to the hospital for Pony. He remembered all the machines Johnny was hooked up to, his tiny body looking even smaller in the hospital bed. He remembered the funeral, looking at the kid sized coffin and watching Pony wail like he had at their folk's funeral._

_They saw him tense up at the mention of Johnny. Dally would have slugged him a good one for showing them he cared. Mind you, Dally would have beaten the hell out of these dorks as soon as they'd opened their mouths. But Soda couldn't get into a fight. Not here, right out on the street._

_No more trouble, Darry had said. And Soda got it...they were holding onto Pony by a thread because although Soda was almost eighteen, Pony was well and truly a minor who could be thrust into a boys home at the next sign of trouble._

"_I hear he was fried to a crisp," Thornton persisted. "Black as coal when they put him in the ground. Good riddance to bad rubbish, that's what I say."_

_Soda didn't realize that the loud war cry ringing in his ears came from him nor did he register the glass shop front beside them. In fact, it wasn't until he and Thornton had crashed through the pane of glass and into the window display that he realized he' d reacted at all. What a jack ass._

_He would have made a run for it but as luck would have it, a police cruiser was passing and they were inside the women's salon before he could even get to his feet. He'd gone quietly when the police had cuffed him outside. He felt bad when he saw the frightened faces of the women inside the salon. He didn't get off on scaring chicks. _

_Thornton had no such intention of going so quietly. He bucked and swore and insulted Soda all the way to the station. But Soda didn't care about Thornton, nor did he care about being put in a cell. He wasn't even scared of the threat of jail or what Darry would say to him. If Ponyboy got taken away, he would never forgive himself._

"Curtis." The cell door opened and the officer was framed by the doorway, a serious expression on his face. "You got one phone call. Make it quick."

Soda climbed to his feet and followed the officer out into the custody suite. He stared down at the phone for a few moments as he thought about what Darry was going to say to him. Social Services weren't going to be rushing down here at any moment- Soda wasn't a kid- but they'd be notified without a doubt. Maybe he should call Steve and let him break it to Darry gently...

"Hurry it up," the officer said impatiently.

Soda picked up the receiver hesitantly and thought to himself that Steve probably didn't know how to break news gently. And it wasn't fair for him to be on the receiving end of Darry's wrath. He needed to man up and make the call himself.

"When am I getting out of here?"

The officer glanced up from his desk at the question.

"Well, that all depends. Thornton's not pressing charges but the salon sure as hell are. Can't say much else until we get you into interview."

With shaking fingers, Soda dialed home.

"Hello?" The phone was snatched up in seconds and Soda closed his eyes as Darry's breathless voice filled his ears.

"Darry, it's me."

"Where the hell are you, kid? We' ve been sick with worry."

"I'm...uh...I'm at the cop station."

The silence on the other end was much worse than the yelling. So much worse.

"And what are you doing there?"

He could hear Ponyboy in the background asking Darry where he was and could almost envision Darry holding up a hand to hush him.

"I got in a fight."

Again, the silence. Again, Soda wished he would yell.

"Are they letting you go?"

"Hopefully in a couple of hours."

"Alright, I'll be right there." Darry was pissed, and Soda didn't blame him. After fighting so hard to keep them together, Soda had screwed it up in one thoughtless moment. The police officer signaled for him to put the phone down and sighing, Soda said goodbye and followed orders.

88888888

"I can't believe you were so stupid, Sodapop!" Darry thumped the wheel of the truck in frustration as they pulled out of the station parking lot.

"I'm sorry," Soda said for the millionth time. And he was, more sorry than he'd ever been.

"Is sorry gonna cut it when they cart you and Pony off to a boys home? We got lucky last time-darn lucky-what makes you think we'll be so lucky again?"

Soda miserably leaned his head against the passenger window, glad Ponyboy wasn't here to listen to this.

"I could kind of understand if he hit you first," Darry raged on. "But you threw him through a store window because he provoked you? That's not like you at all."

Soda continued to stare out of the window.

"Are you even listening to me, Soda? Are you gonna tell me what this is all about?"

Soda sighed.

"I don't want to talk about it right now."

It started to rain, fogging up the windscreen and blurring Soda's view of the passing streets. He couldn't look at a streetlight without being reminded of Dallas, and his heart ached with a renewed strength when he considered how much Ponyboy had already been through. Being taken away from home because of Soda's stupidity was the last thing he needed.

"You don't wanna talk about it?" Darry pulled the truck over violently, slamming on the brakes and wrenching up the handbrake. They were both thrown forward in their seats. "Well, I'm gonna need to have something to tell Pony when he asks me why he has to go into a home!"

Soda couldn't hold back the tears anymore.

"They were talking about Johnnycakes, okay?"

Darry looked startled and Soda saw the first flicker of understanding in him since he'd picked him up. He put a hand to his head and sighed a long world weary sigh.

"What did they say?"

"Just awful stuff, Darry. They started in on Sandy and Dallas too, but that I could handle, you know? The dig on Sandy was really a dig at me and whatever anyone says about Dallas would never have bothered him, would it? But when they started in on Johnny..."

Soda swiped at his face with the sleeve of his shirt.

"I'm so sorry, Darry. I'll let the social workers know it was all me and not anything you did. Hopefully they'll just take me away and not Pony-"

Darry cut him off by unbuckling his seat belt and enveloping him in a crushing hug. Soda leaned against him and cried into his shoulder, reassured by the familiar scent of fabric softener and shower gel.

"You're not going anywhere, little buddy, you hear me?" Darry said firmly. "It's not a big deal like before, only criminal damage- It's not like you killed anybody."

Soda cried harder as he thought about Johnny and Dallas. He wanted to stop himself- Golly, did he- but he hadn't cried in so long. Everything had been about being strong for Pony and making sure that he was okay. Any leftover energy went into making Darry's day easier- putting away laundry, having dinner ready when he got home. And that was on top of his job at the DX.

"It's gonna be okay, Pepsi-Cola, alright?" Darry continued to hold him and Soda squeezed his eyes shut, wondering if things would ever be okay again. He missed Sandy so much it felt like it was burning a hole in his stomach.

He couldn't talk to anybody about it either. Darry had too much on his plate, he didn't want to worry Pony and Two-Bit couldn't stay serious or sober enough to have a conversation about anything of substance these days. There was Steve. And Soda had always been able to talk to Steve, except these days Soda felt less like a best friend and more like a third wheel to he and Evie. Evie, who was Sandy's best friend and who Soda strongly suspected knew a lot more than she had let on.

It had felt good to finally let it all out. Soda slumped down onto his big brother but as quickly as the moment had come, it suddenly passed. He sat up and took a long sobering gulp.

"Sorry," he said quietly, wiping his face with the back of his hand. "I don't know what happened for a moment there."

"It's okay, Buddy." Darry patted him awkwardly and refastened his belt. "Let's go home. I told Pony to go to bed but I bet anything he's still awake."

Soda nodded mutely and watched the passing streetlights flash by from his window.

Those darn streetlights...


	2. The Company You Keep

**Disclaimer: Hinton owns.**

**The Company You Keep**

Soda couldn't keep still the morning of his hearing. He wore his best pair of jeans and a shirt and tie he'd borrowed from Steve, but when he looked in the mirror he couldn't help thinking that he still didn't look smart enough to face a judge.

"It's gonna be alright, Soda. Don't worry," Ponyboy said from behind him. Soda locked eyes with his younger brother in the mirror and tried to grin at him. In all truthfulness, Ponyboy reassuring him felt like an extra kick in the teeth. He didn't deserve to feel better. This was all his doing anyhow.

He didn't say very much in the truck over there, and Ponyboy was as quiet as he was, leaving Darry to awkwardly attempt conversation with the both of them. Everybody was relieved when they finally arrived.

"Well, Howdy-doody, one an' all," Two Bit said, as they approached the steps outside the court house. Steve and Two-Bit had beaten them there but Steve had always been a fast driver.

Soda was surprised to see Two-Bit looking so bright eyed this early in the morning. He dazzled the brothers with a smile and Steve reached out and grasped his hand in greeting. As their palms met, Soda thought back to all the arm wrestles they'd had in their lifetime, all the fights, all the teasing, all the girls-

_Lord, don't get me started on girls_.

"I don't get why Thornton's not here too," Steve complained, but Soda just shrugged. Neither Soda nor Thornton had pressed charges on the other, but Soda had owned up to being the one who had pushed them through the glass.

"Remember to call the judge 'Sir'," Two-Bit was telling him. "They don't like it when you forget, believe me, and your face is too pretty for jail, Buddy."

Soda followed him inside, saying as little as possible as they passed the security guards and were thoroughly searched.

"What's this?" A security guard was feeling down Two-Bit's thigh when a hard piece of metal caught his attention. Two-Bit jumped back like he'd been bitten.

"Uh-something I shoulda left in the car. Be back in a minute, fellas."

Steve tossed him his car keys as he backed out and the guards watched him leave suspiciously. Soda sighed inwardly. Only Two-Bit would come to court with a switchblade in his pocket.

His attorney met them in the hall, a short balding man in a tweed suit and brown loafers.

"Sodapop Curtis?"

They'd only spoken briefly over the phone. This guy was a cousin of somebody Darry had worked for, and they were going to call it even if Darry worked on his house for a couple of weekends. Soda felt awful about that too. He shook the attorney's hand but let Darry answer most of his questions.

"Look it, there's Al," Steve said, nudging him as their manager, Alistair Young, came walking towards them. Soda had needed a character reference according to the lawyer so after a little persuasion, Al had agreed to come to court.

"Is this gonna take long, Curtis?" Al demanded without greeting. He gave Steve a long look. "If I had known you were skipping school, Randle, I would have got you to cover for me."

"You would've asked. I'd have said no," Steve responded smartly. Al stared at him harder but Soda cut him off before he could say anything else.

"I don't know how long. With any luck, not too long." He hated that he was reassuring his boss when his family and his freedom were hanging in the balance, but he didn't want Stevie to let his mouth run away from him again.

"Hey, Al, thanks for coming." Darry pumped his boss' hand in greeting. "This is a really decent thing you're doing for Soda."

"Yeah, well-" Al hitched up his corduroy pants and looked grudgingly at Soda."He's a good kid and a hard worker when he puts his mind to it."

_When he puts his mind to it._ He guessed he deserved that last part because concentration had never been his strong suit even before Sandy got knocked up and Dally and Johnny were killed. But an absent mind had soon been joined by a lack of enthusiasm, and enthusiasm was something that Soda had always had plenty of.

"Curtis," came a low voice from behind them and on instinct all three brothers turned round.

It was Tim Shepard of all people, tall and wiry, looking as dangerous as ever with the huge scar running down his cheek. He was talking to Darry, of course. People as dangerous as Tim always seemed to address Darry first.

"Oh, hey Tim." Darry looked uncomfortable in front of the lawyer and Soda knew why. Getting seen talking to Tim on a day like today wouldn't help them at all. They hadn't seen much of him since Dally's funeral though, and besides that, you didn't ignore somebody like Tim Shepard.

"So, who dunnit?" Tim cracked, his eyes scanning the crowd of boys. His eyes lingered on Steve but stayed longest on Two-Bit.

"Hell, not me this time," Two-Bit answered. "It's the boy scout, Soda here."

Tim pulled a Kool from his jacket pocket, and let it dangle unlit in the corner of his mouth. By now, Soda was itching for a cigarette but the court house was covered in signs that read 'no smoking'. He wondered if Shepard was going to light up anyway.

"Is that right?" Tim smiled his slow smile at Soda like there might be hope for him yet.

"Yeah, just a fight," Soda rubbed the back of his head distractedly. "What about you?"

"Innocent until proven guilty," Tim deadpanned, but his eyes fell past them and when Soda followed his gaze, he saw the social worker coming their way. Darry spotted her too.

"Listen, Tim-" he said hesitantly, but Tim would probably know a social worker with his eyes closed, Soda decided, and with a tip of his head, he was gone.

"Curtis Versus Willis", an usher suddenly called out into the hall. _Tony Willis, _Soda remembered. He was the owner of the salon downtown.

"This is it," said his attorney. "Look like you're sorry and no cursing in there." This last part was directed at Two-Bit who had reappeared without his switchblade a few moments ago.

"Sorry I'm late." The social worker was slightly out of breath as she shook Darry's hand, her red hair windswept and her shirt slightly rumpled. "I'm Wendy Williams."

"Darrel Curtis," Darry said. "This is Sodapop and Ponyboy."

Wendy's eyes went from Soda to Pony and back to Soda again before she walked into the courtroom behind the attorney.

Soda looked at both of his brothers before he took a breath, and followed her inside.

88888888888888

"So, yeah he's a good kid," Al said, with a shrug. "Pretty reliable, not much of a temper at all from what I've seen."

"I find it pretty strange that he has admitted to throwing Mr Thornton through a store front but doesn't have much of a temper." The prosecutor frowned, and Al frowned back.

"That's what I thought," he said, in the same even tone. "That's the reason I agreed to come. Figured the other kid must really have really crossed the line for him to snap like that."

Soda could have kissed him.

"Now if it had been one of the other boys that work for me-" Al went on.

Soda turned back to look at Steve, who was rolling his eyes. There was no guessing who Al was talking about.

"Alright, I think we've heard enough," the judge cut in. "You can step down now, Mr Young."

Soda looked over from the desk he shared with his lawyer to where his brothers sat. Darry looked calm on the surface, even though Soda knew he was a bag of nerves underneath. But Ponyboy wasn't so good at hiding his feelings and despite his telling Soda it was all going to be alright, he looked petrified.

"Sodapop Curtis, I've reached a decision. Having heard your version of events and listened to your employers positive opinion of you, I believe that this occurrence was an unusual one. But your actions have still caused people time, money and distress. Therefore I order you to pay Mr Willis three hundred dollars and I sentence you to two hundred hours of community service."

Soda winced when he heard the fine and craned his neck to look at his brothers and friends again. Darry didn't look pissed at all, only relieved. Ponyboy looked so thankful he might cry from it, and Two-Bit and Steve were giving him the thumbs up.

"I must stress, Mr Curtis, that any failure to comply with the conditions set will see you brought straight back into my courtroom and next time, I will not be so lenient."

"Er, excuse me, your honour?" Al had his hand in the air like a school kid, and the entire court looked at him in surprise, Soda included.

"This, er- community service- it won't interfere with his job, will it?"

Soda could hear Steve and Two-Bit snickering from behind him. Trust Al to think about himself at a time like this.

"No, Mr Young, we can arrange it around his working hours," the judge said in a tone that showed he didn't appreciate the question.

Seemingly satisfied, Al sank back down in his seat.

"That will be all. Court dismissed."

Soda shook his attorney's hand but he knew his stomach wouldn't be settled until they heard what the social worker had to say. Darry squeezed his arm affectionately and Ponyboy hugged him so hard he could scarcely breathe, but it was the social worker who was on the receiving end of his gaze.

Her eyes were unreadable but she motioned for them to come over and when they were outside, she spoke quickly and quietly to an usher who led them into a small side office.

"You better wait here," Soda said to Steve and Two-Bit.

"We ain't going any place," Steve said, and Soda wished he could say the same for him and Pony.

The door closed like a barricade between them and Darry forced him into a chair. There were only two more and Wendy sat in one but then got to her feet again.

"I'll get another-" she started, but Pony cut her off.

"It's okay, M'am, I'll stand." He was already leaning up against a filing cabinet, chewing worriedly on a fingernail. Soda suddenly realised he was looking less and less like a kid these days.

"If you're sure." She lowered herself back into her chair and flicked through her notes. "So, how do you feel about your sentence, Sodapop?"

He hadn't been expecting the question, nor had he had time to come up with an answer so he just shrugged. Darry kicked his foot warningly and he straightened up and tried to say something she might want to hear.

"I think it was fair, M'am. And I sure learnt my lesson."

"I hope that's true," she said. "Now, I'll tell you the truth. Having seen the police report, my supervisor is leaning towards a care order of yourself and Ponyboy."

Soda went hot and cold all over, while Pony let out a small gasp. Darry was shocked into silence.

"Not just because of this," Wendy continued. "But it's only been a short time since Ponyboy was affiliated in that murder-"

"That was self defence, the judge said so!" Darry suddenly found his tongue.

"I understand, Mr Curtis, and we don't believe that any of you belong in prison, just that you constantly seem to be in the wrong place at the wrong time."

_She'd hit the nail right on the head there._

"I think it has less to do with you as people and more to do with," Wendy cast a look at the door where Steve and Two-Bit waited impatiently on the other side. "-the company you keep."

That just made Soda mad. He forgot for a split second that they needed Wendy Williams on side.

"That's my buddies you're talking about," he snapped. "And any one of them two would lay down in traffic for us. How many friends of yours can you say that about?"

Wendy was flustered for a moment, and in the silence, Darry had the good sense to interrupt.

"With all respect, Miss Williams, the company we keep is the best kind of company in a bad neighbourhood. And if you're gonna start removing kids because you disapprove of their friends, then I think everybody on the East side better pack their things."

There. That was what Soda had meant to say. Except he'd never been as good at saying things as Darry.

"Mr Curtis, if you'll PLEASE let me finish." She raised her voice a little and Soda saw Pony shrink back at its harsh tone. "What I was going to say is this. After hearing what happened and seeing your employer talk about you today, I am inclined to disagree with my supervisor."

"So we can stay with Darry?" Pony asked eagerly.

"For the time being at least. The community service will be your chance to show social services you are truly remorseful, Sodapop. I expect a glowing report."

"Oh, you'll get one," Darry promised. "Soda's gonna work his ass off- I mean-" Darry faltered and Soda thought that he should really get out more. Darry hadn't spent time in the company of a lady for so long that he'd clean forgotten how to talk to them. At least that was one thing Soda was good at.

"What he means is, I'll try my best every minute," Soda smiled his once easy smile that didn't come so easy anymore. "You go back and tell your supervisor they ain't gonna never have seen someone work so hard. You won't regret it, Miss Williams, I swear."

It was what she wanted to hear.

"Well, I sincerely hope I don't," she said, getting to her feet. "But remember, the future of your family rests on your behaviour, Sodapop. Wrong time, wrong place excuses are not going to keep you together if we have any more problems."

Darry was looking at him in an almost threatening manner and even Pony's soft green eyes seemed to be boring into him.

_Jeez Louise. No pressure then._


	3. Fallen Bricks

**Disclaimer: Hinton owns. Well, the greaser boys anyway.**

**Fallen Bricks**

Lily Parker trudged into the old church with her head down and her hood pulled up. She wore old jeans and sneakers, her ash blond hair pulled back in a ponytail. She wished she'd thought to borrow her brother's sunglasses. The sun coming in through the old church windows was doing her hangover no favours.

"Morning, Parker. Rough night?"

It was Paul Henley, the guy in charge of their team of misfits and his sarcastic tone prompted her to give him the finger.

"I'll take that as a yes then." He laughed.

Paul Henley was okay; fair and honest as far as she knew. He was an ex-marine and built like the proverbial brick shithouse. He didn't take any B.S either which is exactly what was needed in his role. Some of the men that came in here weren't used to being told what to do, and she didn't envy Paul his job one bit.

He went easy on her, being the only girl in here, but she guessed being female had to have some advantages.

She dropped down on some dust sheets in a corner of the church and then pulled a pack of cigarettes out from her coat. What a shitty way to spend your weekend, fixing up some rundown church when you didn't even believe in God.

"I know you're not gonna light that thing in here, Parker." It was Paul again. Pain in the ass that he was.

"Have I got time to go outside?"

Paul looked at his watch.

"No. Not really."

"So which is it? No or not really?" Lily put a hand on her hip as she looked up at him.

Paul sighed.

"Go. You've got five minutes."

She gave him a mock salute and headed back outside, almost colliding with someone coming in the door.

"Walk much?" She snapped, as her box of cigarettes flew out of her hands.

"You get mouthier and mouthier every time I see you." Fred Daniels towered over her, all six feet four and 200lbs of him.

"Maybe that's 'cause you get uglier and uglier," Lily retorted. She hadn't known Daniels before she had started her community service, but he was like a familiar villain from a comic strip. It seemed liked he'd always been bugging her.

She stooped down to pick up her fallen cigarettes but just as her hand closed around them, Daniels stomped a hard boot down on her wrist, pinning her arm to the ground.

"Someone needs to teach you some manners, Princess."

Taking the first really good look at him, Lily saw he looked more hung over than she did. And mad. Boy, did he look mad. His dark eyes were bloodshot and his black hair was even more of a mess than usual.

"Well, I'm sure as hell not gonna learn any from you."

The insults came to her as readily as always despite the feeling that he might break her wrist at any moment. It was what came from having two brothers. Never say die.

"You gonna say sorry?" He was grinning at her, getting some sort of sick thrill from what he was doing, but he'd been stupid enough to ignore her other hand. In a flash, her small fingers were gripping and twisting the inner flesh of his thigh and he yelled out, startled by the pain.

It was the distraction she needed to pull her hand free of his heavy foot.

"You little bitch-" Daniels seethed.

"Bite me, asshole."

Standing upright, she wasn't one bit afraid of him and he hated that. He huffed and puffed a little before calling her a few names and stomping through the church door.

When he was gone, she rubbed her smarting wrist and flexed her bruised fingers. They hurt, but nothing was broken at least. Feeling like she was being watched, Lily looked up to see a tall blonde guy on the path in front of her. From his shocked face, she guessed he'd seen what had just happened.

"What the hell are you looking at?" She demanded.

The guy shook his head as if to clear it.

"Uh- nothing."

When he passed her, he smelt of shampoo and clean clothes, a welcome change to the smell of alcohol coming from Fred Daniels.

"Times up, Parker."

She hadn't even lit the damn smoke and there Paul was, holding open the door and motioning for her to come inside.

"You're kidding, right?"

"Come on inside. You got plenty of time to shorten your life span."

_She should be so lucky._

888888

The new guy was called Sodapop Curtis. She'd chuckled along with everyone else, but Sodapop didn't seem to care. She guessed he must be used to the teasing by now.

"Now, Curtis, you can help Lily clear this rubble. There's a skip out back through that door there."

"I've got it," Lily told Paul in annoyance. She'd only been allowed to take the job because everybody else was busy and now she had to share it with someone else. She was damn sick of sweeping and sanding because that was all she'd ever been allowed to do.

"Stop being so pigheaded, Parker. Many hands make light work, now get on with it."

She cursed and grunted as she moved to the far corner and started loading bricks onto one of the wheelbarrows.

Sodapop imitated her actions although she was proud to realize she finished before he did. Her wheelbarrow was loaded high and wide and she almost rolled her eyes as she watched him balancing the bricks in concentration with the tip of his tongue sticking out the side of his mouth.

"You're not building a house," she told him.

Sodapop looked up at her, glancing over at her barrow.

"That's gonna fall, y'know."

She glared at him and tried to lift the handles of her load, surprised at how heavy it was.

"Nobody asked you, Coca Cola, or whatever your name is."

"It's Sodapop. Call me Soda if that's easier to remember."

The nerve of him. She had tried to insult him but he'd implied she'd forgotten his name because she was stupid. And the way he was looking all dumb and sincere, she wasn't even sure he'd done it on purpose.

"Okay-_SODA- _like I said, nobody asked you."

Soda shrugged and with a mighty heave, she lifted the wheelbarrow and pushed it across the old church floor. She was almost over the threshold of the back exit when the bricks went flying every which way.

"Jesus Christ!"

And there he was again; right behind her.

"You shouldn't say words like that. Not in here." Soda gestured at the church roof as he set his barrow down and she felt an urge to punch him.

"Why's that?"

"Well-" He looked uncomfortable. "Because it's God's house."

"And what the hell are you? One of his disciples?"

He smiled then, and she suddenly noticed how good looking he was. He had a great smile, dimpled cheeks and chestnut brown eyes.

"Naw, I ain't no preacher. I can blaspheme and curse with the best of 'em. Just doesn't seem right, y'know? In here."

"Just another clapped out building if you ask me." Lily started picking up the fallen bricks and he leaned down to help her.

"It's Lily, right?"

"What's it to you?"

He stopped what he was doing and stayed crouching stock still beside her.

"I only knew about the bricks cos I've done the same thing."

She gave him an irritated look.

"What?"

"The bricks. I was helping my brother one day, and I did what you did; piled in as many as I could as quick as anything. The wheelbarrow tipped over, the bricks were damaged and boy, was Darry mad." He flashed her that perfect grin again and she grudgingly nodded at his attempt to play nice.

Simon Jones, a friend of Fred Daniels passed them carrying a hand saw.

"First day, Sodapop, and you've already got Parker on her knees."

"Fuck you, Simon!" She snapped.

"Any time, baby," was his laughing reply.

Sodapop didn't react. He put the brick he was holding back on to Lily's wheelbarrow and stood up. Then he picked up his own barrow, maneuvered it round her and headed out to the skip.

_What a gent_, thought Lily sarcastically, but she didn't know what else she was expecting. Tulsa was hardly home of the gallant.

888888

On her lunch break, she sat outside alone, her back to one of the large oak trees. She could finally have a cigarette and she savored each drag like it was her last.

"Uh-can I bum a smoke?"

Her eyes were half closed, but she still felt his shadow fall over her even before she heard his voice.

"Get out of here and buy your own."

"I'll swap you half a sandwich?"

He didn't give up but she couldn't deny that her stomach felt real empty. Who did this kid think he was? He'd only been here five minutes and he was already advising her on her work, telling her not to blaspheme and now he was bumming a cigarette?

"What's in it?"

"The sandwich?"

"Well,I ain't talking about your head. We both know that's empty."

He smiled again.

"Roast chicken. They're pretty darn good."

Sighing, she threw him a cigarette and he handed her his sandwich.

She smirked as she unrolled the meticulously folded bag.

"Does your Mama make your lunch for you?"

He sat down on the grass beside her and lit his cigarette.

"My Mama's dead."

"Oh." She blew out her smoke furiously, feeling like a total jerk.

"I'm sorry," Soda said immediately. "Don't feel bad. You weren't to know."

He was apologizing to her when she had made a joke involving his dead mother. But instead of apologizing back, she shrugged like she didn't give a shit.

"I wasn't feeling bad."

They both knew it was a lie.

"So, how long you been here?" He changed the subject.

"Six weeks."

"All weekend long?"

"Yep," she said dejectedly. "Doesn't leave much time for a social life."

He grinned wryly at her.

"I think that's the point. I can't see why they'd send someone like you here though."

"Someone like me? You mean 'cause I'm a girl?"

This boy was treading on thin ice.

"Well, yeah, kinda."

"Well, what about you? You hardly seem like a hardened outlaw." And he didn't. Even in his work clothes he stood out like a sore thumb among the criminals here. He was tanned and toned, although not particularly muscular. He reminded her of a clean cut boy she had seen in some lame beach movie once.

"No exciting story here. Got in a fight is all." He lay on his back as he smoked, looking up into the cloudless sky. His eyes were tinged with sadness and she wondered what his deal was. He could go from looking sickeningly happy to pathetically sad in a matter of moments.

"Me too," she said. "Fight, I mean." - Although that wasn't the full story. The truth was that she'd jumped on the back of a police officer who was beating the shit out of her kid brother, Frankie. Once she'd been thrown to the ground, she had gotten up and socked the same officer in the jaw.

"With a girl? I didn't know chicks even got in trouble for that stuff."

"Oh no, we're all well above the law," said Lily sarcastically. The smell of the sandwich was making her mouth water and she hungrily devoured her half before she held out the paper bag to him.

"It's okay, you keep it," Soda said, standing up and brushing the grass from his jeans. "Thanks for the cigarette."

And then he was gone.

**Reviews would be super duper nice :)**


	4. Kindness for Weakness

**A.N- Thanks to everybody who has reviewed including the guest reviewers I couldn't reply to. From now on, I will be posting once a week, probably on a Friday. But I will finish this. Unfinished stories make me uneasy ;)**

**Hinton owns.**

**Kindness for Weakness**

The day couldn't have been over quick enough.

Lily walked home as quickly as she could, ignoring Daniels' insults as he peeled past her in Simon Jones car. She could tell Ronnie about him, but running to her big brother every time she had a problem wasn't her style. Besides, he'd probably tell her it was all her own fault for hitting that cop anyway. But really, what was she supposed to have done?

The fuzz had bust into her house looking for Ronnie to start with, but when they'd only found Frankie in the boys shared bedroom, things had turned nasty.

Lily recalled seeing her fifteen year old brother on his stomach, wearing only a pair of briefs while two cops kicked out at him with steel cap boots. The thought still made her blood boil. Remembering the satisfying feeling of punching the cop in the mouth doused her anger slightly as she turned into her yard.

Ronnie was the only one home when she got back.

"How's it going, little Lil?"

She hated it when he called her that, but she didn't bother to remind him.

"I'm half starved." She pulled open the near empty refrigerator and sighed. "Jesus, am I the only one who ever shops around here?"

She didn't blame her Mom. Her Mom shopped when she had the time, but that was rarely. She was too busy pulling double shifts down at the call centre so they would be able to afford food in the first place.

It was Ronnie and Frankie that pissed her off. Granted, Frankie was still in school but so was she and everybody still expected her to help out. Frankie was a smart kid, a hell of a lot smarter than Ronnie, but he was self absorbed the way most youngest kids are.

Ronnie donated a few bucks here and there, but that was as far as his help towards the household ever went. He was much too busy running with his gang, The Brumley Boys, to ever concern himself with domestic duty.

"If it bothers you so much, go do it yourself." Ronnie was flicking through a car magazine but Lily wondered if he could even follow the articles. He'd been wagging high school since she could remember and she knew he struggled with his reading and writing.

"Yeah, that's all I want to do after a whole day of working for free."

His blue eyes met her own and she knew what he was going to say before he said it.

"No-one to blame but-"

"-but me. Yeah, I get it. Change the record, why don't ya?"

Lily took out a cigarette and lit one up, joining her brother at the old formica table. It was covered in graffiti from both her brothers and their friends but she hardly noticed it now.

"So where's Frankie?"

"How the hell should I know?" Ronnie put up a hand to his perfectly styled light brown hair and patted it carefully.

Lily grimaced. He was so vain he made her want to puke.

"Oh, I heard you were at Bucks last night." Ronnie frowned. "I thought we talked about that."

Lily raised her eyes heavenward.

"We did. You told me not to go, I told you to shut the hell up."

"Lily." He finally gave her his full attention. "I don't care if you wanna get a little soused with your girlfriends. That's down to you. But not at Buck's. Buck's isn't for nice girls."

She blew smoke at him and laughed as he waved it impatiently away.

"Well, I'll be damned, Ron. When did I ever qualify as a nice girl?"

She was pissing him off, which was always glorious to watch but she was surprised too.

"I ain't saying you're nice. But you ain't a slut either."

Lily almost choked. That was probably the nicest thing he'd ever said to her.

"Tell you what, Ronnie. I'll do you a deal since I'm feeling generous. You give me some cash to buy dinner and I won't go to Buck's. How's that sound?"

He made a show of thinking it over but she knew he'd agree immediately. Her going to Buck's had less to do with his worry about her and more to do with what his buddies thought.

"Alright," Ronnie slid two dollars across the table and she scowled at them, unimpressed.

"I want at least ten."

"Who are you feeding tonight? The whole of Oklahoma?"

"Ten dollars, Ronnie, or Buck will start to think I'm part of the furniture."

"Seven dollars."

"Nine."

"Eight, and that's my final offer."

"Fine." She pouted as though he had won her over and held her hand out for the money.

Her brother was too stupid for words.

88888888888

"Hey, Buck," Lily's friend, Helen, cooed, as they crossed the threshold into the sleaziest bar on the East side. The tables and chairs were mismatched and the floor looked no cleaner than the dilapidated church Lily had worked on all day.

Buck nodded at them from where he stood in the doorway and in they went.

"So how's it going, L.P?" Helen leant on Buck's battered bar and gave Lily a smile. "I can't believe God finally figured out how to get you into church."

She was being a clown. She knew full well Lily was an atheist but Helen's parents were Catholic so she never missed Sunday Mass.

"At least I won't be the only one in church tomorrow," Lily responded.

"Yeah, but I'll be home within the hour. If I'm lucky, I might even manage to have a snooze." Helen pushed back her dark brown curls.

"You got a point there. But I'd rather work my butt off all day than listen to some stuffy priest for even five minutes."

The barman suddenly appeared in front of them and Lily ordered them both vodkas with coke, before she spotted an empty table in the far corner.

"Come on, let's go sit down."

Lily wove her way through the dancers, ignoring the stares her mini dress was inviting and yanking Helen along behind her. Helen had a tendency to fall for a winning smile or a cheesy line and Lily didn't want her to have to go to confession tomorrow.

"Hey, Lil." The voice was rough, and irritated, and she didn't have to look up to see who it belonged to.

"What do you want, Clive?"

Clive Harrison was broad and handsome with an arrogant smile. Lily wished she could muster a little more hate towards him.

"Helen, can you give us a minute?" He asked her friend.

Helen looked at Lily doubtfully until Lily shrugged and threw up her hands. Helen got up then, and Clive quickly swooped into her seat.

"This is stupid, you know that right?" He was giving her that dumb smile of his and she wished it didn't have such an effect on her insides.

"What is? Asides you, I mean?"

He looked annoyed but he didn't give up.

"You know we're gonna sort this thing out, don't you, Parker? We always do."

His assured tone riled her up at least. He was so damn full of himself, so sure that she would forgive him.

"I can't say we've ever been in this position before, Clive. Not that I'm aware of anyway."

Lily bit her lip as she tried to block out the image of Clive dancing and feeling up some chick from the Westside, some naive little girl who had decided to slum it for the night.

"She was just a stupid broad that I don't even know. And I was out of it, you know I was."

Yeah, that was a great excuse. Alcohol was the most frequent excuse Clive used, and frankly, Lily was sick of it. But he was her first. Her first everything. The first guy to take her on a date, the first guy to kiss her properly and the first guy to tell her he loved her.

He'd stood up to her brother too, and his stupid gang, and that was when Lily had fallen head over heels for Clive Harrison. And after four months, she'd let him have her. In the back seat of his car with his hot breath on her neck and his rough hands wound into her dark blond hair.

"Come on, Lil, I'll make it up to you." He stroked her arm across the table and she slunk back at the feel of his touch.

"Drop dead, Clive. We're done, okay? And if you don't leave me alone I'll send my brother round to deal with you. You got that?"

He smirked, but he was on edge, she could see. It wasn't her brother he was really afraid of but the Brumley gang. And she couldn't blame him for that; they scared most people.

"Gimme a call when you've calmed down, okay?" Clive stood up and gave her that sexy smile of his. Lily narrowed her eyes and called him something unrepeatable before he walked away.

"You okay?" Helen was back and Lily nodded and downed her drink.

"Get me another, will ya, Helen? And make it a double."

888888888888

Soda hadn't wanted to go out. He was tired and he was irritable and he was as hungry as a wolf by the time he got home. He told Darry he'd lost his sandwiches and Darry believed him. He had lost damn near everything he owned at some point. In reality though, he'd given his sandwich to some girl who looked like she needed it a whole lot more than he did.

Lily Parker. She was a tough little thing; she'd give Sylvia Green a run for her money and that was saying something. But Soda didn't need a carbon copy of Sylvia in his life. He had enough trouble on his plate.

He wasn't comfortable working for Henley's team, what with all the evil looking characters in there. He could tell from the looks and the sneaky comments that they were sizing him up, seeing what bothered him, wondering if he was some punk kid they might use to their advantage. Soda had kept his head down and tried not to pay any attention. No more trouble, Darry had said, and Soda knew there would be no second chances.

But Glory, he hated it when people took him for soft. It happened a lot too, and while Darry blamed it on his good looks, Soda knew it was because he was a nice guy. Too many people took kindness for weakness. That was why he hadn't stepped in to defend the chick at the church; although in normal circumstances he would have told the guys bugging her to lay off. He couldn't invite anymore trouble.

"You're gonna spend the whole weekend working and you don't even want to come out for a-" Steve stole a look at Darry. "-Milkshake."

Soda wasn't even a drinker before the whole Sandy fiasco and though he had never been royally drunk, a few beers now and then felt good. Steve was savvy though. Darry didn't mind Soda drinking in moderation but he didn't like the idea of him in a bar. Let alone the bar Steve wanted to go to.

"Why don't you take Evie out somewhere? Or Two-Bit for that matter." Soda was unlacing his boots, his voice weary. He wished Steve would just shut up and leave him alone.

"Steve's not my type," Two-Bit called from the sofa. "I prefer blondes."

Soda sighed at the same time Steve scowled.

"What the hell is the matter with you, Soda?" Steve's voice was low, almost inaudible but Soda could hear him just fine. "When are you gonna stop moping after Sandy and start being you again?"

He hadn't said the words out loud before now but Soda knew he' d been thinking them for months.

"It's bad enough that Dally and Johnny are gone, but you're still here, Soda. Why don't you start acting like it?"

The conversation was only meant for the two of them. Two-Bit was straining to hear without success and Darry had gone into the kitchen. That just left Ponyboy, who was reading in one of the chairs, totally oblivious to what was going on.

Soda looked into Steve's scowling face and felt a flood of guilt. He'd been avoiding Steve and Evie since it had all gone down because both of them reminded him of Sandy, but he hadn't realized until now how much Steve was bothered by it.

"Okay," he mumbled.

"You're coming?" Steve's scowl turned into a look of surprise.

"I need to take a shower first."

"Where we going?" Two-Bit sat up, suddenly alert.

"Out," Soda responded unenthusiastically. "You wanna come, Pony?"

All three of them looked over at Ponyboy, who was staring at him blankly.

"Huh?"

"Do you want to come with?" Steve repeated sarcastically. He used to hate Pony hanging around them, but since everything had happened-the fire, Johnny, Dally- Steve didn't seem to mind anymore.

"Uh-sure. Where we going?"

"You're not going anywhere, little man." Darry breezed back in from the kitchen, holding a cup of coffee. "You've got that Trig test tomorrow and if you fail because you're out with these hoodlums-"

"Okay, Darry." Ponyboy sighed but he didn't argue. He'd got pretty good at listening to Darry recently.

"And Sodapop, no later than midnight, okay? You've gotta be up for community service first thing."

A curfew. He'd never had a curfew before but now Darry was treating him no better than he did Ponyboy. But what could he say knowing that Darry would also be up early. He was working his only kind of community service, fixing up a house to pay off Soda's attorney.

"Sure," Soda mumbled, ambling off towards the bathroom.

888888888888


	5. Borrowed Smokes

**Don't own Outsiders.**

**Do like reviews :)**

**Borrowed Smokes**

Two-Bit was spinning some blond chick so fast Soda thought she might be sick. And he wasn't sure Two-Bit was sober enough to dodge it .

Evie had just '_happened_' to be at Bucks with her friend, Jessie. And of course, Steve and Evie had cosied up, leaving Soda with no other choice but to keep Jessie company. Steve caught his eye and winked at him from the other side of the table and Soda felt his heart sink. He should never have come out tonight.

Bucks was as loud as always, and the smoky bar was filled with laughter, rough words and enough steam to power a sauna. A year ago, Soda would have been right in the thick of it, dancing alongside Two-Bit whether he had a date or not. He was a pretty good dancer, he reckoned. Energetic and passionate, dancing seemed to come natural to him. Darry could beat him at every sport known to man, but Darry didn't have rhythm like Soda did. He guessed he took after his Mom that way.

"You wanna dance, Sodapop?"

Jessie was cute in her own way, he guessed. She was tall with long light brown hair and cool grey eyes, but she had a hardness to her that he didn't like. Not an obvious hardness like Sylvia Green, more of an inner hardness, which seemed worse somehow.

"Uh- maybe later, Jessie. I'm awful tired."

Steve rolled his eyes and kicked him hard under the table. Sodapop glared at his friend and withdrew his foot from reach. Steve was always trying to push him to hook up with girls, but besides Jessie not being his type, he found it hard to imagine himself with anyone but Sandy these days.

Evie was surprisingly cool about him not wanting to date. You'd think she'd be itching to set him up so she and Steve could be alone more, but she frequently told Steve to cut it out when he pushed too hard. It made Soda think she was guilty in some way; that maybe she'd harboured Sandy's secret a while, but then maybe it was her loyalty to Sandy that didn't want to see him with someone else.

"They must be working you real hard at community service," Jessie said, tracing her thumb down his arm. It tickled and on reflex, he jerked away. Jessie looked furious.

"'Scuse me, I need to use the bathroom," Soda said, knowing it was the only place she'd be unable to follow him. He pushed back his chair and got out of there as quick as he could.

At the bar, he bought another beer and made his way over to the jukebox. It was the opposite side of the room to where the others were sitting and besides, all this country music was giving him a headache.

"Well, hell, if it isn't the hardened outlaw."

Soda turned to see Lily Parker standing in front of him. She wore a short navy dress and her dark blonde hair was loose and flowing down her back. He would never have recognised her if she hadn't come over.

"Wow, you look- different."

She laughed and he noticed how straight and white her teeth were. He couldn't remember her smiling before.

"I know. I looked like shit today. I had a hangover." Lily threw back the drink she was holding and grabbed a hold of his beer.

"You planning on one for tomorrow, too?"

She pulled a face.

"Don't be such a square, Soda. I'm surprised to even see you in here." She handed back his bottle after a long swig and leaned back on the wall.

"I came with my buddies. Thinking of taking off if you want to know the truth."

He wondered if she was even listening. Her eyes darted distractedly around the room before they came back to rest on him.

"Dance with me."

"Huh?"

"Just dance with me, okay?" She put out her hand and he was about to politely refuse when he caught sight of Jessie standing not too far away. She had her arms folded and her eyes narrowed as she watched him talk to Lily and in that moment, it seemed the easiest way of letting her know he wasn't interested.

"Alright," he agreed, letting him pull her out onto the floor.

Thankfully, a Chuck Berry song he knew came on.

"_They're really rockin Boston_

_In Pittsburgh, P. A._

_Deep in the heart of Texas_

_And 'round the Frisco Bay_

_All over St. Louis_

_Way down in New Orleans_

_All the Cats wanna dance with_

_Sweet Little Sixteen."_

He was surprised to see Lily was a good mover, even in her six inch stilettos. Sandy had never worn more than a kitten heel but he hadn't minded one bit. He used to spin and twirl her until she was dizzy and although Sandy was nothing special on the dancefloor, she was graceful. Always graceful.

"Earth calling Soda," Lily said, and he blushed as he realised he'd been daydreaming.

"Sorry." His smile was apologetic. "You're a good dancer." And this was despite the fact that she was a little drunk.

"I'm surprised you can tell by how slow we're moving."

"Hey, I can fast dance with the best of 'em," Soda responded. "I was just worried you might break your neck in them fancy shoes."

She gave him a challenging look.

"Try me."

And something about the glint in her eye made him reach out and take her empty glass from her. He set it down along with his beer on a nearby table before drawing her closer to him. It was her condescending smile that forced him to lead her into a quick stepping jive and although he saw the surprise on her face, she kept up real good. Despite her usual attitude, she was the perfect female partner, leaning exactly where he wanted her to go, mirroring his movements step for step.

"_Sweet Little Sixteen_

_She's just got to have_

_About half a million_

_Framed autographs_

_Her wallet's filled with pictures_

_She gets 'em one by one_

_She gets so excited_

_Watch her, look at her run."_

Soda felt a rush of adrenaline for the first time in a long time. Man, he loved to dance. He'd forgotten just how much. He swung Lily out crazily and then pulled her back in close. She threw her head back and laughed but that just spurred him on more.

But just as he was really getting into the swing of the things, he felt a heavy hand on his arm.

"Mind if I cut in?"

The guy was bigger than him and he looked positively pissed.

Soda glanced towards Steve's table and was gratified to see he'd been watching the whole thing. He was out of his seat in seconds.

"Why? Is there a problem?" He wasn't trying to be smart, was just being direct, but it didn't look like the guy saw it that way.

"Damn straight there is. That's my girl you got your hands all over."

Soda looked at Lily, speechless. Their dancing had been totally innocent but he hadn't realized she was here with a _boyfriend_. Lily stepped between them.

"Get lost, Clive. We're over. Are you stupid or something?"

The guy sighed and ran a hand over his dark cropped hair.

"Look, Lil, I get that you're pissed at me, but you don't gotta use this clown-"

Soda knew he should probably be mad at the guy. Dallas would have punched him out for sure. But if Lily was playing games and using him like a pawn then he actually felt sorry for the boyfriend. He sure knew what it was like for a chick to mess you around.

"Is there a problem here?" Steve was at his elbow. Two-Bit, who had looked fall down drunk just a few moments ago, was on his other side, hand in his jeans pocket, ready to pull his switch.

"There's no problem, Steve. Just leave it," Soda said. He stepped back and Lily looked at him searchingly.

"You don't have to go because of him." She jerked a thumb at Clive, who didn't look so mad anymore and Soda decided this girl was bad news.

"I don't 'preciate you using me to bug your boyfriend," he told her. "Find someone else to get into trouble."

Lily stared at him.

He felt his friends relax around him as they realized it wasn't a guy problem, but a chick problem. They all knew what girls could be like.

Lily's eyes were flashing angrily but she didn't say anything else. Soda watched as she turned her back on him and walked away. Her boyfriend gave him and Steve one last look before he followed her.

"What in the world was that about?" Steve asked him as the crowd dispersed.

Soda shrugged.

"Just some chick I'm at community service with. Trying to make her boy jealous, I guess."

"The age old story," Two- Bit chimed in. "I'm hungry- anyone fancy getting some food?"

"Not me," Soda looked at the wall clock that hung behind the bar. "I gotta be home by midnight anyway."

Steve groaned but Two-Bit put an arm about his shoulders.

"Come on then, Cinderella. Lead the way."

888888

Lily was in a foul mood the next morning. She had a niggling headache but that wasn't what was bothering her so much.

Sodapop Curtis. Even his name was making her angry.

She'd been surprised to see him at Bucks. He didn't come off as a big drinker or somebody who'd even be comfortable at Bucks. The place was loud and rowdy and full of gang members and girls hanging off their every word. Not that Lily fell into either of those categories but she was at ease at Bucks. She was used to those sorts of people and she liked to have a drink, have a dance and let her hair down.

The dancing. Lily would have bet every cent in her pocket Soda couldn't dance but boy, had she been wrong. When he'd pulled her close and wrapped an arm about her waist his hands had been firm but at ease; not forceful or awkward at all. She could see in his face that that like her, he didn't think when he danced. There was no concentration, he just moved on instinct like it was the most natural thing in the world. To be truthful, he'd made Clives mediocre moves look clumsy and oaf-like.

Clive. That jerk. He'd succeeded in making her look like a game playing harlot last night when she was nothing of the sort. But she'd at least expected Soda to give her the benefit of the doubt. Sure, he didn't' know her that well but glory, he didn't know Clive at all and he'd believed his accusations immediately.

"You look like a bag of shit today," hooted Fred Daniels when he saw her.

"You've looked like that for so long I've stopped noticing."

Lily slipped out of her coat and Daniels gaped at her. He may have been big but fast comebacks weren't his strong point.

"Morning, Parker." It was Paul, and Daniels shuffled off as he approached. Daniels wasn't Paul's favourite person and he knew it. He also knew he had the power to both knock him into next week and send him to jail. Clearly, neither of those options appealed to him.

"I've got a surprise for you today, Parker. New job." Paul indicated to an array of metal tins. "Painting."

He was looking at her like she might be grateful.

_Terrific._

"But you're not on your own with it. Our newest recruit will be helping you."

She locked eyes with Sodapop across the room before he looked away.

_The judge would have been kinder to jail her._

They avoided each other as much as they could that morning. It wasn't too hard in the big drafty church. They had separate ladders, roller trays and paint brushes and they started in opposite corners as directed by Paul. Lily forced herself to concentrate on the job in hand and not look at him. It was easy enough since he was behaving like she had the plague.

Her stomach was rumbling by lunch. She picked up the sandwich she'd bought on the way over here and made her way outside with it.

Lily was less than pleased to see Sodapop sitting under her favorite tree. She stopped in her tracks, deliberating on the intrusion.

Soda had rolled up the sleeves of his shirt and undone his top two buttons, revealing a grazing of blondish chest hair and a neck as tanned as his face and arms. He was swigging from a coke bottle, his sandwich untouched beside him.

The nerve of him. Of all the places he could have sat. Angrily, she strode over.

"You're sitting in my spot."

Soda didn't even look up.

"I don't see your name on it."

"I been sitting there every lunchtime since I been coming to this hole."

"So maybe you should try somewhere new." He still wouldn't look at her and that annoyed her more than anything.

"What the hell is your problem, Curtis? If anything, I should be mad at _you!" _

Her voice came out furiously and Soda's eyes widened._ Now_ she had his attention.

"Mad at _me?"_

She could hardly believe he didn't understand what he had done. Beyond that, he seemed gobsmacked that she could ever accuse him of any wrong doing.

_What a fricking boy scout._

"Yes, you. Talking to me the way you did last night in front of your buddies. All that trash about me using you!" She was practically spitting as she remembered.

"You did use me," he persisted heatedly. "You had a fight with your boyfriend and you thought to yourself; _'I know, I'll use Soda to annoy him 'causes he's too dumb to know any better'."_

Lily clenched her fists, feeling herself approach boiling point.

"I think you better get your facts straight before you start tossing out accusations. I wasn't trying to make Clive mad, I was trying to show him that I'm not interested anymore."

"So you admit you were using me?"

"No more than you used me to give that brunette a message."

He looked surprised now. He hadn't thought she'd seen him trying to escape the girl at the table but she'd seen all right, along with the look he'd given that same girl before he'd accepted her invitation to dance.

How come it was alright for him to do it but not her?

"That's different," he argued. "Jessie has never been my girl or nothing. That guy is your boyfriend."

"Was," Lily corrected tightly. "Past tense."

He suddenly threw up his hands in exasperation, still looking like he didn't fully understand.

"Well, how comes? He looked pretty upset last night, he obviously cares about you. Maybe you should try and go a little easier on people."

She didn't see how any of that was his business.

"Easier on Clive? After he cheated on me?"

She hadn't meant to say that last part. She hadn't talked to anyone about it, not even Helen really, although she had given her a brief version of events.

To his credit, Soda shut up. In fact, he downright froze when she mentioned the cheating. Then he went white as a ghost. Despite herself, she felt a sliver of concern.

"You okay? You don't look too good."

He shook his head wordlessly but it seemed more like a substitute for his silence than actually a signal to say he wasn't okay. He stared off into space for a few moments before he looked at her head on again.

His warm brown eyes were so full of anguish that she was startled.

"Sorry," he told her. "I just thought-"

"That I was like every other fast moving chick at Bucks. I get it."

Why was it that she couldn't stay mad at him? Jeez, she could hold a grudge for life but one apologetic look from Sodapop Curtis and she didn't even hate him anymore.

Sighing, she sank down onto the grass. _Man, it felt good to sit down._

"I see you got lunch today." He nodded at her sandwich absently.

Lily followed his gaze to her store bought sandwich and pulled a face.

"Not the same as homemade but it's better than nothing." She picked it up and peeled back the cellophane. "Cheese and tomato, what've you got?"

"Chicken again, probably. Darry hates wasting leftovers." He was reaching for his sandwich now.

"Who's Darry?" Lily took a big bite of her sandwich. It wasn't as bad as she had anticipated but it was nowhere near as good as his was yesterday.

"My brother. Older. My little brother's called Ponyboy." He was unwrapping his lunch now and sure enough, it was roast chicken.

She tried not to scoff at his little brother's name while all the while wondering if his parents were acid heads. Sodapop and Ponyboy? Really? It was bordering on child abuse.

"So your big brother makes you lunch?" Lily tried to picture Ronnie making her a sandwich but even if the incredible actually happened, she knew she wouldn't touch it with a ten foot barge pole.

"Yeah, he makes all three. For me, him and Pony for school."

Lily remembered he'd said his mother was dead and wondered if that would make a difference to Ronnie's behavior. Probably not.

"What about your Dad?"

"He's dead. My parents were killed in a car wreck." He gave her a pained smile.

_Holy shit._

She looked at him blankly, her mind scrabbling for a response.

"My Dad's been gone since forever," she blurted out. She never spoke about her Dad to anybody but she guessed she felt the need to offer up something meaningful after what he'd just told her.

Soda didn't bat an eyelid.

"Gone where?"

She shrugged and took another bite of her sandwich.

They ate in relative silence after that. When they were finished, she looked at him hopefully.

"You got a cancer stick?"

She hadn't realised she was down to her last one until she had dug it out to smoke it approaching the church. She'd pick cigarettes over a sandwich any day of the week.

"Naw, I don't smoke."

Lily stared but Soda remained straight faced.

"Sure you do."

He blushed then but she didn't give two hoots if she was making him uncomfortable. He'd sat there smoking beside her only yesterday.

"Well, I never used to, at least..." He trailed off, but she wasn't satisfied with the explanation.

"Yeah?"

"It's just-" Soda let out a breath. "I only smoke when I'm stressed or psyching myself up for a rumble-"

She raised an eyebrow at the word 'rumble'. He hardly looked the type to gang fight.

"-But lately, I guess, I'm stressed all the time. Not been myself. So I been smoking every day, I just never buy any."

She was almost sorry she'd asked.

"Word of advice, Curtis. You're a smoker. Stop bumming off your pals and invest in a pack."

He looked astounded for a moment but then he started to laugh. He had a nice laugh, loud and almost musical.

"You know, I been smoking every day for months," he told her. "Everybody's just been passing me smokes, no questions asked. Even my brother. You're the first person to tell me to buy my own."

She stared at him. What kind of friends did he have? Nobody she knew would put up with anybody leeching off of them for that long.

"I guess I'll buy some," he continued.

"You could always give up." Lily stretched, but he shook his head.

"Not just yet."

She was itching for a cigarette though. Paul didn't smoke and since she wasn't exactly on good terms with anyone else, that left her screwed.

"Need one bad?" He was looking at her with a wry smile. "My buddy, Steve, looks like that when he's out of smokes."

She grunted and shrugged, not wanting him to see just how bothered she was. He got up wordlessly and crossed the churchyard, approaching the group of men standing outside the church door.

Lily closed her eyes against the glare of the sun and tried to think about something besides smoking. Clive had followed her out to the parking lot last night and offered to drive her home. She'd ignored him, smiled at some meat-head who was also leaving and hitched a ride with him instead. Clive had looked furious as they'd left him behind. Served him right.

She did feel bad about Helen though. She'd left her at Bucks without as much as a goodbye and she didn't feel good about it.

"There ya go." Sodapop was back in front of her again, holding out a Kool. She looked up at him in astonishment and then threw a glance over her shoulder at the guys behind her. They were all rough around the edges, nothing like Soda, and she couldn't see why any of them would show him any generosity.

"Where in the world did you get that?" She took it eagerly from his outstretched fingers and he gave her a sheepish smile.

"Six months of bumming cigarettes, you learn a thing or two."

88888


	6. Not Stupid

**Disclaimer: Don't own Outsiders.**

**Not Stupid**

Lily walked through the doors of Hale High School surprisingly early on Monday. She told herself it was the constant early starts that had forced her out of bed just after dawn, but in all truth, she knew it was guilt. She felt downright awful about deserting Helen on Saturday and she wanted to catch up with her before class.

She had come home from community service to find the phone had been cut off yesterday. The bill had gone unpaid thanks to Ronnie. She was pissed about not being able to phone Helen but way too tired to swing by her house after the grueling day she'd spent painting. After a shower, all she had wanted was to crawl into her bed.

Lily stood, slouched on Helen's locker as she waited for her to show up. Helen was always early because her Dad dropped her off on his way to work. Unfortunately for Lily, her mother worked in the opposite direction from school.

"Well, wonders will never cease."

It was Helen, coming toward her with her book bag slung over her shoulder. Lily was gratified to see she didn't look annoyed.

She straightened up from her slouch and gave her friend an apologetic smile.

"Hey. Listen, I shouldn't have took off on you on Saturday. Clive made me so mad I near forgot my own name."

Helen waved away her almost apology.

"I got home just fine. Was starting to worry about you though. I kept calling your house last night but I couldn't get through."

Lily rolled her eyes.

"Ronnie was supposed to pay the phone bill and conveniently forgot."

Her brother had promised their mother he would cover it this month but had never gotten around to it. It was one thing to pay for the phone bill, but to physically make the payment himself? It would never happen. Lily didn't know why her mother had assumed any less.

"Well, I'm glad you're here early." Helen gave her a cheeky grin. "I want to hear all about that fine specimen you were dancing with."

Lily groaned as Sodapop Curtis flashed through her mind. Why couldn't Helen have been mad at her instead?

"There's nothing to tell. He's on my community service team."

"He is?" Helen's mouth fell open and Lily felt annoyed. Being put on community service wasn't such a big deal. It wasn't like going to jail, for Pete's sake, but by the look on Helen's face, she put the two in the same category.

"Why is that such a surprise?"

"He just doesn't look the type to..." Helen trailed off, realizing Lily was growing increasingly offended.

"Break the law?" Lily questioned sarcastically. She'd let Helen have that as penance for her desertion on Saturday, but that was her lot. She was hardly criminal material. Not really.

"You know I didn't mean you, Lil. What you did was provoked. But sweet Jesus, he's got a face like heaven and the body of a God."

"You're the worst Catholic I ever met in my life," Lily complained."Body of a God? Really?"

Sodapop was handsome; nobody could deny that but he was a little on the scrawny side for Lily's tastes. She liked her men muscular and tough looking.

"Well, sure, he's not built like Clive," Helen went on. "But Clive works out like a mad man. Your community service guy is naturally that hot. He's lean and toned-"

"His name's Sodapop," Lily cut in darkly. "And if you carry on much more, I'm gonna throw up my breakfast."

Helen giggled and opened her locker, emptying her book bag into it minus her science books.

"Is that his real name?"

Lily felt surprisingly defensive as she watched her friend laugh. What did it matter if Helen ridiculed Soda or not? She hardly knew the guy. She found herself taking up for him anyway.

"At least it's not boring."

Helen nodded, her green eyes sparkling.

"That's for sure. So correct me if I'm wrong, but 'Sodapop' seems like the perfect rebound to get over Clive with. If you want to get over Clive, that is."

Her friend's eyes searched her face for a response to the question, but Lily gave nothing away. She wished more than anything that Clive hadn't cheated on her but he had. So he was gone. It was as simple as that in Lily's eyes.

"Helen-" Lily hugged her maths book to her chest. "Could you stop with all the girly hormones? I wanted to say sorry for running out on you, but I'm not even sure I mean it now."

"Mean what?" Somebody slung a heavy arm about Lily's shoulders and she automatically slammed a well placed elbow into their ribs.

"Jesus Christ, Lily." The loud noise of books hitting the floor made her jump.

She turned to find her younger brother gasping for breath beside her.

"Oh, shit, Frankie. I didn't realize it was you." She put a hand on his arm but he shoved her away. Helen stooped down to retrieve his fallen books.

There were only fifteen months between Lily and Frankie. She didn't know if that was why she got along so much better with him than she did Ronnie but it had always been that way. Except lately, Frankie had been taking a little too much notice of the Brumly crew for her liking.

"Who in the hell did you think it was?" Frankie grabbed the books that Helen offered him, then managed a muttered thank you. He was tall like Ronnie was, with the same brown hair and blue eyes, but he was broader than Ronnie and better looking, Lily thought. He looked like he' d have a good build when he was fully grown.

She sighed and pushed her bangs off of her forehead.

"Well, you know-" She hadn't told her brothers about Clive, mainly because she didn't want to see either one of them in trouble.

"She thought you were Clive," Helen said helpfully. "They split and he was troubling her Saturday night."

"Troubling?" Frankie's eyes darkened and Lily glared at her friend.

"Not troubling. Just trying to apologise," she said quickly. "When are you gonna learn to keep that mouth closed, Helen?"

Helen pursed her lips together.

"Well, you did almost maim him. You could at least tell him why."

"Well, ain't that the truth." Frankie grinned.

Helen and Frankie smirked at each other and Lily felt uneasy. She wasn't entirely sure but she could have sworn they were flirting. Right in front of her too. Besides the fact that Frankie was only a sophomore, the mere thought of her friend with her brother made her queasy.

"So where was it?" Frankie's deep voice cut into her thoughts and she glanced up at him, puzzled.

"Huh?"

"Where was it Clive was bothering you Saturday night?"

"The drive in," Helen answered.

"Bakers," Lily said at the same time. Bakers was a busy diner in their neighbourhood.

Frankie looked from Helen back to Lily again, a smile playing on his lips.

"So which is it then? Bakers or the drive in?"

"What are you? The Spanish Inquisition?" Lily was on her own now. Helen had gone bright red.

"I'm just trying help y'all out," Frankie shrugged. "Need to get your story straight before Ronnie asks you if you went to Bucks. I'd stick with the Drive In. I hear he was at Bakers some of Saturday night."

"The drive in, it is." Helen giggled.

Lily rolled her eyes.

"Can we talk about something else please?"

"Oooh, that reminds me." Helen's eyes shone. "What's the birthday plan this week?"

It took Lily a while to work out that she was referring to her birthday. Christ, she was going to be seventeen on Wednesday.

"Me and you are gonna hit the town, Lil. Tulsa won't know what hit 'em." Helen said excitedly.

"I don't know that I wanna be hearing this," Frankie mumbled.

Lily shrugged in his direction. She wasn't that keen on all this birthday stuff anyway. It was never much of a big deal at their house.

"It's gonna be awesome, Lil. Truly." Helen gave Lily a winning smile and Lily nodded unenthusiastically.

"Whatever you say."

88888888

Soda was pumping gas for a real sweet looking redhead when Steve pulled his old Buick convertible into the DX. The car was at least ten years old but Soda didn't care how bad the bodywork looked- it was still one hell of a car.

Steve took his time getting out of the vehicle and wasn't near enough to be greeted until long after the girl had left.

"You're late, Randle. And still acting like you're early." Soda flashed him a smile. Steve was usually late after school since the only person who would know if he hadn't arrived was Soda.

_He and Evie were probably making out outside her house,_ Soda thought wistfully.

A memory of Sandy beside him in Darry's old truck forced its way into his mind. Her silky hair, her soft hands, the gentle way her lips would find his. _Don't do it, Soda. Don't dwell on it anymore._

"I was giving you some time with the redhead. She was cute." Steve slung his jacket in the back seat of his Buick and went in back to put on his overalls. Soda sighed inwardly at another attempt from Steve to hook him up. The redhead had been cute, but it hadn't even crossed his mind to take it any further.

"Hey, Buddy, why don't you take a break before it gets busy?"

Steve's voice shook Soda out of his daydream. He was dressed for work now and giving Soda that concerned look again.

"Uh-yeah, maybe just for five minutes," he said. It was hard being at the DX some days. It was here that he'd met Sandy. She'd stood in front of him with her china blue eyes and blonde silky hair wearing the cutest lavender dress. He'd called out a greeting and she'd said hello to him, her shy smile lighting up her whole face. He'd been a goner from that very first moment.

Soda was halfway across the forecourt when Steve called after him.

"Here, take a smoke. Just make sure you hide it fast if Al shows up."

Soda turned back to look at his friend who was ready to throw him his pack of Kools.

"I-uh- I've got my own."

"Huh?"

Soda wanted to laugh as he thought back to Lily telling him that he was a smoker. Jeez, the guys should have told him to buy some a long time ago but he guessed that would have been admittance that his current mind state wasn't temporary. It was the same reason he hadn't wanted to admit it to himself. Dallas would have told him though. He probably would have grabbed him by the front of the shirt and told him what a cheap skate he was being.

"Yeah, I was kinda getting tired of mooching offa you guys."

Steve looked astounded.

"Well, shoot, Soda, none of us mind."

Soda shrugged and traipsed inside. He just wanted to drink a coke and stay out of the sun a while. He didn't want to picture girls in lavender dresses or remember the sweet words they'd whispered in his ear.

He was lifting a coke out of the fridge when Steve walked in behind him. Soda peered around him to look through the window.

"Shouldn't you be out there?"

"What for? There's nobody there." Steve threw a glance over his shoulder just to reassure himself. "Hey, you know that girl you're working with? From Bucks? Guess who she is?"

Soda didn't follow.

"The president of the United States?"

"Quit fooling around. She's Ronnie Parker's sister."

The name didn't ring a bell. Sure he knew Lily's last name was Parker but there was no special reason that name should mean anything to him.

"Who in the hell is Ronnie Parker?" Soda made a small leap onto the counter, got himself settled and opened his coke.

"You know, from Brumly? He runs with Errol Tate."

Soda certainly knew who Errol Tate was. Everybody did. He was older than most of the gang members they knew. In his mid twenties, with a scalp so covered in scars he had to shave his head, Errol Tate looked even meaner than Tim Shepard.

"Her brothers a Brumly boy?" He didn't know why he was surprised. That certainly explained her attitude. "How do you know?"

"Evie knows someone he used to date." Steve sounded proud of his investigation. "So I guess it's a good thing you two don't get along. She's not the kind of chick you wanna hook up with."

Soda fiddled with the label on his coke and avoided Steve's eyes.

"She's okay, y'know. I read the situation all wrong the other night. She didn't deserve what I said to her."

Steve snorted in disbelief.

"I think you read it just right, Curtis. She may have a pretty face and a great ass but she sure as hell knows it. She knew just what she was doing."

"Don't talk about her like that." The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them, and Steve gaped at him.

"You've got the hots for her," he accused.

"Don't be stupid."

"Don't lie to me. I saw your face just now and I saw the way you danced with her at Bucks. Don't be doing nothing stupid, Soda. Without Dally, our gang ain't shit anymore."

Steve was all fired up and where once Soda would have placated him, right now he just felt rage.

"Don't do nothing stupid? Well, I probably will 'cause that's right up my alley, ain't it, Steve? Stupid Soda Curtis who dropped out of school and whose girl got knocked up by somebody else."

Steve opened his mouth to protest but Soda wasn't done yet. He could feel painful tears in the back of his eyes and although he forced them away, the pain was there all the same.

"I don't have the hots for anyone. To tell you the truth, the thought of being with a girl who ain't Sandy makes my skin crawl. I know, I'm supposed to hate her, but glory, you hate her enough for the both of us, don't cha? I like Lily, and not because I wanna jump her bones but because she's real and honest. Which is a whole lot more than anyone else has been!"

He wasn't sure where the rant had come from. He wasn't sure why he was angry at Steve but it had something to do with how easily Steve thought Sandy could be replaced. Nor had he told him to buy his own damn cigarettes. _Why didn't he tell him to buy his own cigarettes?_

Tears were stinging the corners of Soda's eyes and he blinked them back now, getting shuttered glances of Steve's gobsmacked expression.

"I'm not honest?"

Steve looked upset. He rarely got upset but Soda didn't know if he could regret his words even if Steve started blubbering. There was too much that had gone unsaid over the last few months and he guessed that was what he liked about Lily. She just said what she felt, loud and proud.

Soda took a breath.

"No, you ain't Steve. You're all creeping around me like Sandy died or something. And always getting Evie to meet us some place and bring one of her friends along. It's getting old. If I want a date, I'm a big boy, I can find my own."

It felt good to say it out loud. And hell, Soda had never had a problem attracting girls. Steve should know that.

"I was just tryna give you a push in the right direction-" Steve mimicked a push with his hands but Soda cut him off.

"And maybe you wouldn't act like this over Evie, and maybe I am stupid for still loving her but I'm allowed to feel any way I want to, okay?"

"Jesus Christ, are you finished?" Steve was staring at him like he didn't even know him. Soda slumped down miserably.

"I guess so."

"Well, thank the Lord for that." Steve leaned up against the counter and gave Soda one of the most serious looks he'd ever given him. "You, Sodapop Curtis, are not stupid. Y'hear me? And I'm sick of you thinking it. Even before Sandy left, you were always making jokes about it."

Soda looked at his friend in surprise. Had he done? He'd felt like the most carefree guy in the world last year but he'd always known he wasn't smart. His grades had been proof of that.

"I saw this documentary once and it said that IQ tests are irrelevant, you know that? They said that there were other ways beside pen and paper to test intelligence. It made me think of you."

Soda didn't know how to respond.

"Why?"

"'Cause I've always known you were smart, that's why. Even if the teachers didn't think so. I know I can whip you at Algebra or Geometry, but you can add up somebody's gas, cokes and candy before I can even blink."

Soda guessed that was true. Here at work, he never felt inadequate.

"And I know you flunked out of English class, but you always have the right words to say to somebody when they ain't feeling too hot. Not like me. Christ, every day I feel a little bit more like Dally. Even when I do care, the words that come out make me sound like I don't give a shit. But you've always been good at making people feel better."

Soda had never thought about it before. He had always supposed that he just liked to make people feel better, not that he had any special gift for it.

"So quit saying you're stupid, Curtis. The only one who's stupid is Sandy and I'm betting she's regretting that already."

This was quite a speech for Steve, who usually spoke through a series of grunts, smirks and sarcastic one liners.

"Thanks," Soda muttered, feeling his cheeks grow red. It wasn't often he got embarrassed but then again it wasn't often that Steve Randle gave out a compliment.

"And if you still don't believe any of that, ask yourself this- Why in the world would I be best friends with an idiot?"

Soda didn't say anything. That was a pretty good question. Steve was one of the smartest people he knew and he didn't really have to work at it like Pony did. He didn't enjoy learning the same way either, but he was a smart guy. He knew that much for sure.

"There's a car outside." Soda was glad of the interruption and glad when Steve nodded coolly and turned to go.

As the door banged shut behind him, Soda felt himself cheer slightly.

He didn't have Sandy anymore, but he had one hell of a best friend.

888888


	7. Seventeen

**Thank you to all those who have reviewed. Americanhoney12 thank you. I feel bad when I can't reply to guest reviews! **

**Be prepared. This is a long chapter.**

**Hinton owns 'Outsiders'. Duh.**

**Seventeen**

_Birthdays well and truly sucked,_ Lily decided.

She was sitting at the kitchen table at home, watching Frankie attempt to make pasta. He had uncharacteristically tucked his shirt into his jeans and was pouring the dried pasta into a simmering pot.

"You sure you don't want a hand with that?"

"No, no, I got it." Frankie's brow was creased in concentration and Lily wondered what it was about making a simple meal that tied a smart kid like Frankie in knots. "It's your birthday, Lil. You ain't cooking."

_Birthday. Sure. That was what it said on her birth certificate anyway_.

Helen was grounded. Her parents had found out from a neighbor that she'd been at Bucks Saturday night and all hell had broken loose with the God fearing Mr and Mrs Murphy. What the thirty something year old loser was doing at Bucks in the first place was anybody's guess but he'd felt inclined to tell Helen's old man and she was now a prisoner in her own home. Her Dad had even left work early today to pick her up from school.

"So what'd you get from Mom?" Frankie prodded at the pasta with a fork.

"A card. Some makeup."

Lily hadn't been too thrilled with the color choices to be honest (she'd seen subtler shades on working girls), but at least her Mom had made the effort to leave her something out before she went to work. She'd gotten a nice card from Frankie too and one from Helen, but she hadn't even seen Ronnie today.

"So I was thinking we could go to the movies later. Like we used to," Frankie said. Lily smiled at him fondly. He knew Helen was grounded and she and Clive were over so he'd taken it upon himself to keep her company. Truth was, she wasn't too fussed about celebrating.

"I'm broke, Frank, but it's cool. I think I'll just hang out here tonight."

"I got a little money. Was gonna buy you a present yesterday but when I knew Helen got grounded, I thought the money might be a better plan."

Lily looked at her brother, touched. If he didn't look so much like Ronnie, she'd swear he was adopted. He was definitely the nicest kid in the house.

"Don't go spending your money on me, kid."

"Don't call me kid. You're barely a year older than me." He scrunched up his face in annoyance, ironically making him look even younger. "And I _want_ to go to the movies. You coming or what?"

"Frank?"

"What?" He snapped.

"The pasta."

"Oh, shit."

Frankie rushed forward to turn down the bubbling pan while Lily laughed her ass off.

"What's so funny?" Ronnie walked in, dressed immaculately as usual and if she hadn't seen him leave last night, she'd never know he was in yesterdays clothes. He was stinking of aftershave too.

"Frankie trying to cook," she answered. "Where you been?"

"Out," was his response. Then as an afterthought. "Oh, happy birthday."

He grimaced at the pasta pot and then winked at her.

"Gee, thanks, Ronnie." She rolled her eyes. "Get me a card this year?"

"Got you something better than that." Ronnie leaned down and pulled her to her feet but she groaned in protest.

"If you're gonna throw water over me again-"

"Jesus, that was six years ago, Lily. Frankie, come outside."

Frankie gestured at the pasta.

"I'm cooking."

"Is that what you call it? Just come outside, will ya?"

Lily and Frankie followed Ronnie reluctantly into the front yard where a Ford Mustang in pretty good condition sat parked. The pair of them gaped while Ronnie smiled smugly.

"Isn't she beautiful?"

Lily grabbed Ronnie's sleeve.

"That's my present?" She gasped. He shoved her away, laughing out loud.

"Don't be stupid, that's mine. There's your present."

Lily and Frankie followed his gaze. And there, parked behind Ronnie's mustang, was his old car. A maroon Chevrolet that was so banged up it almost looked abandoned.

"Gee, thanks Ronnie. You shouldn't have."

He wasn't even noting her sarcasm he was so delighted with himself.

"Just think, your own car, Lil. No more buses to school, or to community service."

"But the Chevy's a piece of shit, Ron," Frankie said this plainly.

"It's a car. It It still gets you from A to B."

Lily wasn't too sure about that. The last time that she had been out in Ronnie's car she remembered doing more pushing than driving.

"When I get a little cash, I'll get it fixed up," Ronnie promised. "But it's okay for now, right?"

He gave her a hopeful look and she started to feel a little bad for him. After all, a car was a car. And it was the thought that counted.

"Yeah, it's cool. Thanks Ronnie."

Frankie gave her an amused look while Ronnie thrust the keys in her hand and ruffled her hair.

"No worries, kid. You drive careful okay?"

She wasn't sure the Chevy could even reach a dangerous speed but she nodded anyway. Ronnie went back inside, pleased with himself.

Lily looked at Frankie who was trying not to laugh.

"Hey, we could go to the drive in tonight," he said.

She put her hands on her hips and pursed her lips together.

"What are the chances of us even making it down the street?"

Frankie smiled.

"I thought you liked taking chances."

888888888

Soda was dreaming again. He'd never been one for dreaming, there was too little inside his head he told himself, but lately, the dreams kept coming.

_The phone rang and it was him that picked up although Darry and Pony were there._

"_Soda, I'm scared."_

"_Sandy?" He said it out loud and now Darry and Pony were watching him, both of them wide eyed._

"_Yeah, it's me." She was crying now and it gutted him like a knife. "They told me to tell you it wasn't yours. They didn't want us to get married. I didn't know what to do."_

"_It's okay, I'll come get you. Give me the address."_

_Darry was mouthing 'no way' at him but he ignored him and focused on Ponyboy._

"_Pony, get me a pen. Quick."_

_Ponyboy looked uncertainly from Soda to Darry._

"_Don't you move," Darry ordered._

"_Just get me a pen! One of you! NOW!" Soda bellowed._

"Hey, Soda, wake up. Sodapop!"

"Huh?" Soda opened his eyes to see Ponyboy leaning over the couch. He had an amused look on his face.

"I didn't even know you were asleep," Ponyboy said. "Until you started hollering for a pen, that is."

Soda shoved him good naturedly and ran a hand over his face.

"This seven day week is really starting to get to me." He yawned.

Darry was sitting in their Dad's armchair, watching the television. He looked over at the two of them and Soda noticed dark shadows under his eyes.

"Maybe you should get an early night."

He nodded his agreement but Ponyboy couldn't keep the disappointment from his face.

"I thought you might wanna hang a while."

"It's a school night, little man," Darry said and Ponyboy scowled at the back of his head.

"I know that. I'll be back before curfew. Just haven't been to the movies in a while is all."

Soda looked at his little brother and frowned. Ponyboy didn't wander off to the movies alone like he used to. Even though the whole Soc-Greaser divide had blurred a hell of a lot, he guessed it wasn't the fear of being jumped that got to him, but the memory of it.

He struggled into a sitting position and forced a grin.

"Sure, I'll come to the movies," he said. He didn't dig movies like his little brother did but Pony's elated face was worth every second.

"Well, don't you two be late," Darry warned, standing up and switching off the television

Soda gave a mock salute to Darry's back and then elbowed Ponyboy.

"So what we gonna watch? Something with a little action this time, huh?"

88888888

The Chevy broke down twice on the way to the drive in. Lily guessed that Frankie pushed it a third of the distance.

"We'd have gotten here faster on our bikes," Frankie complained when they finally pulled into the drive in.

"Bikes? What bikes? Neither of us have had bikes since sixth grade." Lily concentrated on pulling up next to an old blue truck. "Although watching you push the car up that hill was the best birthday present I got."

"Glad I could oblige," Frankie drawled. "You wanna get popcorn or shall I?"

"You go." Lily sighed and leaned out of the open window. It was quiet here this evening but it was a school night . Across from her, she felt a pair of eyes from the old blue truck and looked into the face of a handsome young boy. He dropped his eyes quickly and blushed.

Lily smiled to herself. The kid was about Frankie's age, maybe younger. He looked familiar. Maybe he was in Frankie's class.

But then she caught sight of the guy he was with and she realised why the boy looked so familiar. The guy in the driver's seat was Sodapop Curtis.

"Hey, Lily." He caught her craning her neck to double check it was him and his face lit up in recognition. The boy-Soda's kid brother she assumed- now looked even more embarrassed he'd been checking her out.

"Oh. Hi." She nodded at them both.

"This is my brother, Ponyboy. Pony, this is Lily."

Ponyboy smiled at her and she smiled back. Boy, was she glad she'd been warned about his name. She would have felt downright nasty to laugh at such a sweet looking kid.

"So who are you here with?" Soda asked.

"My kid brother too actually. He went to get popcorn."

Soda's eyes drifted over to the refreshment stand even though it was too far away for them to see.

"Talking of which, you want a coke, Soda?" Ponyboy slid down from the truck and Soda told him to get him a lemonade. When his brother was gone, Soda climbed out too and stretched up to the nights sky as he circled the truck towards her.

Lily watched his lean muscles ripple under his shirt and thought about Helen's _'body of a God'_ comment. Well, she wouldn't go that far but she had to admit he wasn't as scrawny as she had first thought.

"So... how is it we're both on dates with our kid brothers?"

"I'm off dating," Lily said automatically.

"Me too," he agreed, pulling out a pack of Kools. She was just about to ask him why, when she registered that he had his own cigarettes.

"Damn, you bought a pack."

"I sure did. Couldn't have you figuring me as a cheapskate. And don't I owe you one too?"

He held out a cigarette and despite having her own, Lily took it.

"I'll take what I can get in case you 'give up' again," she smirked.

Soda leaned up against the truck and put a cigarette in his mouth. Then he started to feel around in his jeans pockets.

"Lost something?" Lily raised an eyebrow as she lit up her cigarette. Soda was furiously patting himself down.

"My lighter." He stopped what he was doing and gave her a hundred watt smile. "Can I borrow yours?"

"Curtis, you are the most ill equipped smoker I ever laid eyes on."

He was laughing, but so was she as she threw him a light.

Frankie didn't even seem to notice Soda as he approached , his arms laden with cokes, popcorn and a cupcake.

He struggled to pass her the cupcake through the window.

"Sorry, Lil, it was the closest I could get to birthday cake."

"Birthday cake?" Soda echoed.

His voice made Frankie jump and he near enough lost the cokes.

"Who are you?" He asked, spinning around to get a better look.

Lily tried to open the door to the Chevy but it was as stiff as anything and she couldn't get it to budge.

"I'm Soda," Sodapop said. "I'm guessing you're the kid brother." He came over and helped Frankie offload the popcorn before passing them through Lily's window.

"What's the matter?" He asked her as she kicked her door in frustration.

"The damn door won't open."

Soda stood back as if surveying her car for the first time.

"I didn't know you drive. And I didn't know it was your birthday neither."

"It's new...sort of. And why would you know it's my birthday?"

Frankie climbed into the seat beside her and put the cokes in the cup holders.

"Glory, Lily. You this nice to all your friends? I thought it was just me and Ronnie you mouthed off to."

"Not an exclusive club, I'm afraid." Soda grinned at Frankie over Lily's head before looking back at her. "So you got the car for your birthday?"

"Yeah, from my brother."

Soda looked at Frankie again but he held up his hands in protest.

"Not this brother. As much as she annoys me, I ain't tryna kill her."

The two of them started to laugh again, but Lily was getting annoyed. Why were the two of them ganging up on her like they were old buddies? It was such a guy thing to do.

"If you two wanna take a romantic walk, you go right ahead."

"Well, I'd ask you along but I don't think you'll make it out of this door," Soda quipped, yanking on it to prove his point.

By now, Frankie was in hysterics and even Lily couldn't help a small smile.

Just then, Ponyboy appeared carrying two drinks. Soda leaned down level with the Chevy window.

"Well, it was nice to meet ya, uh-"

"Frankie," Frankie offered, stretching past Lily to shake Soda's hand.

"Frankie," Soda repeated, but his eyes went to Lily next. "Y'all enjoy the movie. And happy birthday, Lily."

He touched her arm ever so slightly and an unexpected rush of electricity shot through her.

"Er- thanks." She gulped. But he was already gone.

8888888888

The movie sucked.

Lily fell asleep halfway through and Frankie was not happy when he finally woke her up.

"The movie's over," he said huffily. "You damn near slept through the whole thing."

Lily opened her bleary eyes.

"Well, thank the Lord. One more second and I would have jumped in front of a moving car."

Frankie smiled some then.

"It wasn't that bad."

"Whatever." She pulled her seat belt on and started to back the car out of the space. If they got out nice and fast, they'd avoid the rush at the gates.

And they did. They made it through the gates, past the dime store on the corner and almost across the intersection when the engine died.

"Holy Christ, not again." Frankie groaned.

Lily flipped on her hazard lights.

"Get out and push then. Before something hits us."

Frankie looked at her for long moments and she almost thought he was going to refuse.

"You're lucky it's your birthday," he grumbled as he climbed out.

_Yeah_, Lily thought. _Real Lucky._

People were already tooting their horns as they passed them but Lily flipped them off and yelled out a few obscenities. Couldn't they see her damn hazard lights? Did they think she was just taking a break here?

So when another horn tooted at them, Lily didn't even look before giving them the finger.

The vehicle slowed and she was mortified to see Ponyboy Curtis at the passenger window.

He was grinning from ear to ear but so was his big brother behind the wheel.

"Nice, Lily. Real ladylike. You guys want some help?"

The car was rolling now with Frankie pushing but it was moving painstakingly slow.

"Nah, we've got it," Lily mumbled. She wasn't so bothered about cursing at Soda but she wished his little brother hadn't seen it too.

"Are you kidding me?" Frankie yelled from the back of the Chevy. He stuck a sweaty face around the side of the car. "Yeah, buddy, I could definitely do with some help."

Ponyboy and Soda both laughed but then a car from behind them tooted loudly.

"Hold your horses!" Soda called back. Then to her and Frankie he said: "I'll just park the truck. Give us a second."

The Curtis brothers were back quickly and with the three boys now pushing the truck, the Chevy was off the intersection in no time. Lily tried to start the engine a couple of times, but it spluttered and died before it even got going. They finally brought the car to a stop just behind the Curtis' truck.

"Thanks." A panting Frankie leaned hard on the hood of the car as he looked at Ponyboy. "Hey, do you run track?"

"Yeah," Ponyboy nodded. "Do you?"

"Naw, but a friend of mine does. We go to Hale High. You whipped him pretty good if memory serves me right."

Ponyboy shrugged modestly as Lily stupidly tried to open her door again.

"You better come out this way." Soda pulled open the passenger door and she crawled across the seat to climb out. "Some birthday, huh?"

"Some present." Lily got out and kicked the car irritably. It hurt her foot but she' d be damned if she was gonna let him know.

"So you want a ride home? Maybe your big brother could come get the car?"

Lily snorted.

"He won't be home at this hour. And even if he was, I doubt he'd come get the car. Besides, how are the four of us gonna fit in there?"

Soda threw a look over his shoulder at the three seats in the truck.

"Well, I could take a look at the car if you want? I think I got a flashlight somewhere."

Lily gave him a scathing look.

"How long you got?"

"He's a pretty good mechanic," Ponyboy put in. "Him and Steve are the best on the East side."

"You're a mechanic?" She looked at Soda in surprise. He didn't seem the type for manual labor. Sure, he pulled his weight at the church, but she figured him much more suited to retail or sales. She could just see him charming housewives into buying whatever it was he was selling.

"Yep." Soda already had the hood of the car up. "Pony, see if there's a flashlight in the truck."

Frankie peered over Soda's shoulder even though Lily knew he was as educated as she was in auto mechanics.

"So how do you two know each other?" Frankie asked Soda. "I mean, your brother goes to Will Rogers right?"

"Yeah I did too 'til last year." Soda said. "Let's just say me and your sister work together."

Lily snorted and Frankie gave her a puzzled look before the answer dawned on him.

"Oh, you mean working for free. And I figured you for a good guy an all."

Soda turned so quickly, he bumped his head on the hood. Even in the low light, Lily could tell he was annoyed.

"I am a good guy," he insisted. "Just a victim of circumstance."

Lily laughed when she heard that. She couldn't have put her own situation into better words.

"Hey, I'm only there 'cause I was defending you, you twerp." She gave Frankie a shove and he had the grace to look embarrassed.

"You mean I have you to thank for seeing her every weekend?" Soda made a mock menacing face at Frankie.

"I'm still here." Lily frowned.

Ponyboy saved him from replying when he came back with the flashlight. Soda switched it on and leaned over the engine.

"Glory, when was this beauty last serviced?"

Lily sighed.

"Long before my brother started driving it."

"Well, I hate to say it but it's not gonna get fixed tonight." He gave her an apologetic look. "Probably gonna need a few parts and daylight would definitely help."

Lily pushed her hands into her pockets.

"It's fine." She shrugged. "Not like I'm attached to it or anything."

"Well, Pony can give y'all a ride home. He's gotta be home by ten anyways."

Lily saw Ponyboy glare at his brother for imparting that particular piece of information. She suppressed a smile. No one in their house had a curfew because there was no one around to enforce it.

"Pony, tell Steve to come get me and bring a tow rope. Probably be better to take the truck than his car but he'll know that."

Lily looked at Soda uncomfortably. She didn't have the money to pay them for the tow let alone the work that needed to be done. She wished Ronnie had never given her the old rust bucket.

"Forget the car, it ain't worth saving."

"Car's a car," Soda shrugged. "I bet I could get her running real nice."

"I can't pay you," she went on, but he looked a little offended.

"It's called a favor, Lily. Ain't you ever done no one a favor before?"

It was shameful that she couldn't recall a single one. _Look out for number one_ was her usual motto, although she did occasionally extend some kindness to her Mom, Frankie and Helen.

"It's hardly the same as giving out a smoke."

"Will you quit arguing before he leaves us stranded?" Frankie grabbed her shoulder and yanked her toward the truck. Lily pulled herself free and glared at him.

"You go ahead. I'll wait."

Soda and Frankie both started to protest but by now, Lily had had enough. She'd had some forgettable birthdays in her time, but this one had really taken the proverbial biscuit.

"Will you just go?" She shoved Frankie hard and he went careering into Ponyboy. "And both of you- stop telling me what to do. This is MY birthday and I've been blessed with this piece of shit car, dragged to a lousy movie-"

"How do you know it was lousy? You were asleep!" Frankie said.

"Well, whaddya know? So was Soda." Ponyboy folded his arms.

She and Soda exchanged a look that only older wiser siblings could but Lily quickly pulled herself back to her original train of thought.

"It's my car and so I'll stay here with it. Frankie, go home, and if by some miracle Ronnie is there, sock him one for me, okay?"

Soda grinned at Frankie.

"Go on, I think I can survive a half hour. It's you that's gotta live with her."

He ducked as she grabbed for him and laughing, Frankie and Ponyboy got into the truck.

Lily and Soda stood side by side as they disappeared down the street.

When they were gone Soda let down the Chevy's hood and she slid herself onto it before tapping a cigarette out of her box. Soda mimicked her seating position, letting his long legs hang down over the bumper.

She lit up, exhaled, then silently offered him the pack.

He looked down at it, and then at her.

"Naw, thanks, I don't smoke."

This time she hit him so hard her fingers throbbed.

**Reviews would be motivational :)**


	8. Put Your Dancing Shoes Back On

**Put Your Dancing Shoes Back On**

It had been a long time since Soda had been out at night with a girl. He expected to feel anxious and uncomfortable but being with Lily didn't make him feel either of those things.

He rubbed his arm briskly in the spot she'd just hit him and laughed.

"You got some temper, you know that?"

They were sitting side by side on the hood of her old Chevy, c lose enough but not quite touching.

Lily looked up at him through her lashes, her blue eyes looking darker than usual, her hair a little windswept by the night air.

"I'm seventeen, Soda. You think I've gone through seventeen years without knowing I have a temper?"

He continued to smile. She had this way of putting things that would seem rude coming from anybody else. From her though, he just knew she was calling it like she saw it. Her brusque manner kinda reminded him of Dallas. But like Dallas, he was pretty sure Lily didn't know any other way to act.

"So you must be a junior," he said to her.

"Ten points." Lily let out a thin stream of smoke and shifted on the hood of the car.

"I woulda been a senior if I'd stayed in school." He ignored her sarcasm. "Well, I would have had to pass my junior year first and that wasn't looking so likely. School wasn't my thing anyways."

She looked at him sideways for long moments.

"So what _is_ your thing?"

"Cars," he said automatically. That was the one thing he was always sure of. "And horses."

He had loved horses as a kid. He still did. But cars were the only thing he could get up close and personal since the accident he'd had a few years back. The day they'd told him he couldn't ride the junior rodeos anymore had been the worst day of his life. Up until then anyhow.

"And dancing?" Lily gave him a half smile and he remembered how fluidly they'd moved together at Bucks. She was the best partner he'd ever had and he was appreciating nothing but her dancing skills which proved that fact to him even more.

"Yeah and dancing." He agreed. " You dance real good. That was the first time I've danced in a long while. Ever since-" he stopped mid sentence and took a thoughtful drag on his cigarette.

"Since your parents died?"

He looked up at her startled and she flushed. It was the first time she'd ever looked like she regretted her words but something else occurred to him. It wasn't his parent's deaths that had made him stop dancing. It was the week that he'd lost everybody- Dallas, Johnny and Sandy.

Even when Ponyboy had been at the hospital, he'd acted a goofball, entertaining the reporters and making Pony laugh out loud in his weak state. But the days that had followed...they'd been the straw that had broken the camel's back. Sodapop Curtis had stopped fooling around after that.

"Naw, it wasn't then."

She didn't say anything else and he didn't blame her. His background was a painful shambles that nobody wanted to ask about, not even his buddies. She'd been brave to even bring up his parents and he admired her for that. He liked that she didn't treat him differently just because he'd lost them.

"Some friends of mine died. And then my girl left. She'd been cheating on me."

He heard her suck in her breath and knew she wasn't inhaling smoke. She stared out across the street and he figured this was the cut off point. What did somebody say to that? But she surprised him when she spoke up again.

"I kinda wondered why you didn't have a girlfriend."

_Her and everyone else._

"After Sandy, it's pretty hard to think about someone new". He wondered why it was so easy to talk to Lily about Sandy. He couldn't to Steve nor to Darry. Even with Ponyboy he couldn't find the right words. "She was beautiful, like stop and stare beautiful. And she had manners, y'know? Not forced ones like the Socs, but real old school charm."

Lily continued to smoke and stare off into the darkness.

"And she thought I was the greatest. She'd look at me like I was her Prince Charming right out of a story book. She didn't drink or smoke, was kinda shy mosta the time, but when it was just us, we could talk for hours. She did great in school, and was always real sweet to everyone. We never had one argument-not once."

Lily looked at him, using one hand to shake out her mane of blond hair.

"She sounds kind of..."

Soda sighed a long drawn out sigh.

"Perfect?"

Lily tossed her butt into the street.

"I was gonna say dull."

He was so shocked he almost fell off the car.

"Dull?" Nobody had ever had a negative word to say about Sandy unless they were talking about her cheating on him. Not even Steve could find it in him to find fault with her up until the truth had come out.

"Yeah, dull. Boring, a snooze. Ya know, dull." Her eyes were looking at him in the darkness and he didn't see a gleam of humor in them.

"Well, she ain't! I mean she wasn't!" He could feel himself becoming angry and he watched a flicker of amusement cross her face. That made him madder. "Well, what about your guy? He the most excitement you ever had?"

He was attempting to irritate her too, but it didn't work.

"Who, Clive?" Lily appeared to think about this. "He ain't no Jesse James. Works the railway with his Dad, drives a decent car, treated me pretty good. But he had enough edge to keep me interested."

"Too darn bad he can't keep it in his pants."

Her eyes widened a little but then so did his. He didn't know where in the world that had come from.

"Aw, shit, I didn't mean that, Lily. I'm the last person who should-"

He stopped talking when he realised she was laughing. She held an arm across her stomach as she laughed, the loud noise reverberating across the quiet street.

"What's so funny?"

"You." She wiped a tear from the corner of her eye. "You just about kill me, Sodapop Curtis. You're the only guy I know who gets more offended by his own insults than the person he's directing them at."

He felt foolish then, and guilty for even attempting to hurt her.

"I didn't mean to insult you," he mumbled. "I don't talk to girls that way."

"Well, maybe you should. Maybe your whole problem is that you don't see girls like you see guys. That you assume they're all princesses who should be put on a pedestal. Girls can be just as mean as guys. And just as dirty. And they sure as hell know how to play it when they see a guy like you coming."

His back went up again.

"A guy like me?"

"Yeah, a good looking gentleman who 's gonna treat them like royalty and put up with their shit."

He went quiet as he thought about Sandy again. Had she seen him coming? No, it hadn't been like that, he was sure. He tapped Lily's arm lightly.

"I'm gonna ignore that insult. Since you did call me good looking."

She scoffed at this.

"That's hardly a compliment. Nothing you did made you look that way. It was dumb luck, that's all."

It was his turn to start laughing now.

"Well, you're just as funny as you say I am, Lily Parker. Only you could insult me with a compliment."

"Guess that makes us both pretty unique." She shrugged. She folded her arms across her chest and he felt the wind pick up around them. Glory, it was getting cold and he didn't even have a jacket to offer her. Not that she would likely accept one even if he had one to give.

"So the brother that gave you the car...Ronnie, right?"

She gave him a long look.

"You know my brother?"

"Naw...I know of Brumly though. We've joined up at Rumbles sometimes. Through the Shepard gang."

"_You're_ in a gang?" She looked at him like she would more likely believe he was from another planet.

"Not an organised one." He sat up straighter. "One of my buddies was buddies with Tim Shepard. He got killed last year though."

She paused. But only for a second.

"You were buddies with Dallas Winston?"

He hadn't heard anybody use his full name since that day downtown. The sound of it used to invite a fond, almost excited feeling. Soda loved all of his friends but when Dallas was around, there was always action. And Soda had loved the action. Now though, the name left an empty feeling in the pit of his stomach. He could see Dallas raising the unloaded gun, knowing that the cops were going to bring him down. And then his crumpled body under the streetlight; the tiny body no longer full of the character that had made him seem larger than life. It was only in that moment that Soda had realised just how small Dallas was.

Hearing his name come out of Lily's mouth was the last thing he had expected.

"How'd you know Dally? You and him hook up?" He lit up another cigarette but he couldn't look at her now. She knew Dallas. And she'd already seen too much of his soul tonight.

"Fuck, no," she replied. "Everybody knew Dallas."

Well, that was true and it put his world into perspective. Tulsa wasn't such a big place. Lily had seemed like his polar opposite but she knew Tim Shepard, she had known Dally. She had a kid brother that she took to the movies, and she'd had her heart broken just like he had.

"You gonna forgive your boyfriend?"

She didn't miss a beat.

"Ex. And no."

She was so definite. So sure of herself. And he didn't know how, but he knew it wasn't front. Even Dallas had forgiven Sylvia after swearing he would never take her back. Kathy forgave Two-Bit at least once every couple of months, and him, he was going to marry Sandy and raise a strangers kid as his own.

"How comes?"

She plucked the cigarette from his fingers and took a drag.

"You ever cheat, Curtis?"

He shook his head emphatically. Sure, he'd had different girls every week when he was dating but when he was exclusive, that was it. He was a one woman kind of guy.

"Well, me neither. And I made damn sure Clive knew it. If he can do that to me knowing I would never do it to him, then he's an ass who doesn't deserve me. Simple as that."

Hearing those words made him feel like a first class chump. Sandy had known he would never cheat on her. Everybody in his life knew how genuine he was about promises. He never let a buddy down, he was always there for his brothers, and he had never once lied to Sandy.

"That chick of yours?" Lily passed him back the cigarette. "She didn't deserve you neither, and not just 'cause she must've bored you to death."

He let out a hollow laugh at that, and she nudged him teasingly.

"I reckon it's time to put your dancing shoes back on."

888888

He was sitting there like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders. Lily guessed he did. His parents were gone. He'd been friends with Dallas Winston who'd been killed. And his prissy girlfriend had run off with another dude from what she'd gathered.

And she thought she had problems.

"Your brother seems cool." She tried to change the subject and he did lift his eyes at the mention of Ponyboy.

"Yeah, he's a neat kid. Real smart and awesome at track."

"He kinda reminds me of Frankie. Quieter though."

He seemed to think the comparison over.

"Yeah, I liked Frankie right away. I guess that was why."

She slid off the hood of the Chevy and looked up and down the deserted street.

"You think your buddy's gonna show?"

He looked at her like it was a ridiculous question.

"Sure. Pony will come back with the truck anyway if he doesn't find him. But if he does, Steve'll show."

It was kinda cute how confident he was in his friendship. She just wished that this Steve would hurry the hell up.

"Wanna get a little liquor to keep us warm?" She nodded down the street towards the liquor store. Its overhead sign was glowing gaudily in the distance.

"They're not gonna sell us any liquor."

Lily tossed her hair impatiently. He was such a goody two shoes sometimes it made her sick.

"Maybe they won't sell it to you but they sure as hell will me. You want some or not?"

He didn't get up from the car. Instead, he laid down flatter on its hood.

"I gotta get us home. I'll probably tow Steve in your car."

She was embarrassed when she thought about one of his friends in her heap of a car. Liquor was sounding like a better idea by the second.

"Suit yourself. I'll be back in a minute."

She was back in less than five. She didn't have a cent on her but she'd walked around the store until she'd seen an empty shelf where they usually kept Baby Ruth bars. She'd batted her eyelashes at the store keeper and asked him if they had any more out back.

He'd hesitated at leaving the counter at such a late hour but she' d told him they were her absolute favorite and besides, she would watch the register for him and holler if a customer walked in.

As soon as he ducked out of the back door, she was round the counter and lifting the nearest bottle of liquor which just happened to be bourbon. And then she was right out the door.

Soda was on his feet when she crossed back over the road. He looked surprised to see the bottle in her hand.

"You got a fake I.D or what?"

"What," she responded smartly. "Want some?"

He shook his head and she sat down on the kerb before she unscrewed the lid. He sat down wordlessly beside her, brushing down his jeans and wrapping his arms about his knees.

Lily took a big gulp of the bourbon and resisted the urge to shudder. Hell, it was strong.

"You're a real drinker," he observed. He'd probably been waiting for her to start spluttering and she was glad she hadn't.

"Well, I'm celebrating. Not every day a girl turns seventeen."

He smiled at the mention of her birthday.

"I feel like I shoulda got you somethin'."

Now that almost made her choke on the bottle.

"You're sitting out here in the cold and you're gonna tow that piece of junk too." She nodded back at the Chevy and he cast a look at it. "I'd say that's enough of a gift."

She was shaking a little but the bourbon was warming her from the inside out. A few more sips and she wouldn't even feel it.

Lily necked another mouthful and offered him the bottle again. Again, he shook his head.

"You wanna get in the car?" He offered.

"Spent long enough in that pile of junk tonight," she said. "Besides, the fucking door is jammed. We'll have to climb over the seats."

He chuckled as she gulped back some more drink.

"Take it easy, you're gonna get wasted at that rate."

She lowered the bottle and glared at him. Take it easy? Who was he, her father?

"I'm celebrating," she said again. He lit up another cigarette and looked at her bottle hesitantly.

"Not much smiling going on for someone who's celebrating."

"Alright, Curtis. I'll do you a deal. You quit smoking and I'll quit drinking."

He looked down at his cigarette in realization. That had to be the third one he'd lit up while they'd been here. That was pretty hard going for someone who didn't really smoke. He tossed the cigarette into the gutter but she held fast to the bottle.

"C'mon, Lily. Deals a deal."

_Screw him for calling her bluff._

"Doesn't count. It's my birthday. I get to do what I want."

She didn't know where she had gotten this logic from. It certainly wasn't from experience.

"Here," she leant down and retrieved his smoke for him but he grimaced.

"I don't want that."

"Snob," she muttered. He almost fell off the kerb laughing. Lily chugged some more bourbon, big gulps that burnt her throat on the way down.

"You're such a boy scout, Curtis. I have no idea how you ended up at community service. You look like the type that helps little old ladies across the street."

She was feeling the whisky already, probably because she 'd skipped dinner. Frankie's pasta had tasted worse than it looked.

"I am that type," he said unashamedly. "It don't make me a Saint."

She snorted and took a drag on his salvaged cigarette. Then she knocked back some more bourbon.

He threw her a worried glance and it must have been all of three seconds before she decided she couldn't stand his concerned expression any longer.

"You got a problem with me drinking, Curtis? 'Cause I hate to break it to you but this is me. I drink, I smoke, I swear and I don't take shit from nobody. We can't all be like your little girlfriend was." She was dimly aware that she was overstepping a line but she couldn't stop herself.

"Stop pretending you're such a hard ass."

His comment snapped her out of her reverie and boy, did she feel mad. Pretending? There was no pretending about it. She _was_ a hard ass.

"Excuse me?"

"You ain't as tough as you make out is all. I can tell something's bothering you. The drinking ain't gonna make it go away."

An unfamiliar feeling of vulnerability crept up on her as he spoke. His soft brown eyes felt like they were boring into her soul and she choked down an involuntary sob. What the hell was the matter with her? What did she have to be sad about?

"I haven't even seen my Mom today." _It was the darn bourbon talking, not her._"My best friend got grounded so she couldn't come out tonight and my brother, Ronnie, offloaded his piece of scrap on me as a birthday present."

He nodded sympathetically, tossed away the cigarette she was holding and lit her a new one.

"It's not like birthdays are usually awesome," she said. "But after what happened with Clive I just- You ever feel like you're alone in a crowded room?"

She was crying now. Crying like a stupid girl and she wanted to slap herself.

"All the time," he said. He put the cigarette to her lips and she inhaled slowly, trying to regain some control.

She looked into his handsome face and it was amazing to her that although he'd been through more than she could ever imagine, he still had this childlike innocence about him. His face could still light up like a little kid when he let it and although it had annoyed her before, now she wished he' stay looking that way.

She put out a hand and grazed his cheek with her palm. He was clean shaven and so soft beneath her fingers.

"Kiss me," she ordered.

Soda looked shocked, but then he chuckled awkwardly.

"C'mon, Lily." He tried to brush her hand away but she clung on, forcing him to look at her.

"Just do it, Curtis. I ain't asking you to marry me."

He refused again so she shoved him away in annoyance and gulped again at the bourbon. He was so not her type anyway. What guy turned down a no strings make out session?

"Don't know what I was thinking. You probably only kiss a girl when you _do_ plan to marry her."

And then to her surprise, he put an arm about her shoulder and pressed his lips against hers. He'd probably only done it to shut her up. He'd assumed he could give her one chaste kiss and be done with, but he hadn't counted on her snaking a tongue into his mouth and slipping a hand under his shirt. She felt his body shudder beneath the kiss and leaned into him further.

She wasn't a slut and she wasn't in love with him. But his soft lips and warm hands were the most comfort she could ever remember.

88888888


	9. Passed Out Girl, Knocked Out Drunk

**The Passed Out Girl and the Knocked Out Drunk**

**A.N- Thank you for all the reviews and suggestions. I appreciate it all :)**

Lily had passed out cold by the time Steve showed up with Two-Bit. They were in the Curtis truck and Two-Bit looked a little worse for wear.

"What'd you do to her, Curtis? Slug her a good one?" Two-Bit almost fell out of the truck and Soda looked down in concern at the sleeping girl on his shoulder. He needn't have bothered. She hadn't stirred even slightly.

"She's had a little too much to drink. Surely you can sympathize, Mathews."

Steve looked less than happy to see Lily under his arm.

"You remember who her brother is, right?" He slammed the driver door and went round to the truck bed for the tow rope.

"Give it a rest, Stevie. Two-Bit, open that door." Soda stood up and lifted Lily into his arms. She was lighter than he expected, lighter than Sandy even_. Sandy._ Somehow it seemed like things had changed in the last hour. Almost like he'd changed. And it wasn't the impulsive kiss that he'd shared with Lily but what she'd said that had stuck in his mind.

'_If he can do that to me knowing I would never do it to him, then he's an ass who doesn't deserve me.'- _ She'd been talking about her ex but it just as easily applied to Sandy. His brothers and his buddies had been telling him the same thing for months, but they were biased toward him and they didn't know what it felt like. Well, Lily wasn't trying to make him feel better and she certainly knew what it felt like. It was hard not to see the truth in her words.

"You love a damsel in distress, don't cha, Soda?" Two-Bit opened the door and moved back so Soda could slide Lily onto the seat. Even with her hair all messed up, she was pretty. Not breathtakingly beautiful like Sandy was, but she seemed to get prettier the more he got to know her.

Even without looking, he could feel Steve give Two-Bit a warning look from the rear of the truck.

"Her car broke down. She was upset, and drunk. What was I supposed to do?" Soda didn't mention that she'd gotten drunk in front of him.

"Call your old friend Two-Bit to pick her up." Two-Bit winked. "She's blonde. You know I get dibs."

"Well, somebody beat ya to it with Sandy and I ain't talking about me."

There was a stunned silence, and Soda smirked at his two friends.

"Glory, lighten up fellas. It was a joke."

"A joke?" Steve actually put down the tow rope and came round to where he and Two-Bit were standing.

"Yeah. I talk, you laugh- you know the drill." Even to his own ears he was starting to sound like Lily.

Steve and Two-Bit were still staring at him.

"Maybe you and her hanging out ain't such a bad thing," Steve said, nodding towards the sleeping Lily. Soda suppressed a smile. It felt good to surprise Mr Know-It-All, and he felt lighter than he had in a long while.

"C'mon, let's get the car hooked up. It's freezing out here."

Between the two of them, it didn't take long. Two-Bit stood making wisecracks about what would happen if the cops stopped them and found an unconscious girl in the truck.

"You're gonna have to get in with Steve," Soda told him. Lily had sprawled out across two seats in the truck and he didn't want to inflict Two-Bit on anyone coming to from a drinking session.

"Christ, this car's in worse shape than Mathews," Steve complained to Soda. "We're definitely gonna get stopped if the cops pass us. Have you been drinking?"

Soda shook his head and Steve stepped closer to him and breathed in sharply.

"It sure smells like it. What'd she do? Splash it on your shirt front?"

Soda suddenly realised then why it was he smelt of Bourbon. Steve must have realised at the same time.

"Glory, Soda, you fooled around with her? In that state?"

Soda shrugged. A little part of him felt like a jerk for it but it was just a kiss. And she'd asked him to. It wasn't like Lily Parker was the fragile type.

"We only made out. Quit lecturing me, Randle."

Steve was shaking his head.

"What are you gonna do with her now? And where are we taking the car?"

"We can take the car to my place. I'll drop you guys off and take her home."

"Take her_ home_?" Steve looked like he was going to have a coronary. "What do you think her big brother is gonna have to say if you show up with her like that?"

Soda hadn't really thought it through, but he could see Steve had a point.

"I gotta take her home," he said. "They might freak out if she doesn't show up. I'll try and wake her when we get close."

"Well, you ain't going there by yourself. Glory, Soda, you're supposed to be staying out of trouble!"

"Is it me or is he starting to sound like Darry?" Two-Bit was tugging unsuccessfully on the Chevy's driver door. "Is this locked, Sodapop?"

"Jammed," Soda explained. "I haven't had a chance to take a look at it yet."

Steve thrust the truck keys into Soda's hands and went round to the passenger door of the Chevy. Two-Bit was trying to light a cigarette with a book of matches but the wind kept blowing them out. He fumbled with the book a little before they slipped out of his grasp.

Inside the car, Steve was trying in vain to loosen the driver door. He thumped it a few times but to no avail. After a few seconds, he sat down sideways on the passenger seat and kicked the driver door with all his might. It was round about then that Two-Bit bent down to retrieve his matches.

The door flew open and cracked Two-Bit hard on the top of his head. As if in slow motion, he was thrown backwards onto the sidewalk where he cracked his head a second time before falling motionless.

"Jesus, Steve!" Soda stared, wide eyed. "Now look what you've done!"

Steve lay across the seats, gaping out at Two-Bit's still form. He suddenly snapped out of it.

"Me? If it wasn't for you we wouldn't even be here!"

Soda knelt down by Two-Bit's side and shook him gently.

"Two-Bit? Buddy? Can you hear me?" He looked Two-Bit over for any sign of bleeding but apart from a nasty bump near his hairline, there was no other evidence of injury. Still though, he remained motionless.

Steve was out of the car now, crouching on Two-Bit's other side, his face ashen.

"Is he okay? Do you think we-killed him?"

"We?" Soda hissed at him. He looked back down at his friend, feeling a twisting feeling in his stomach. Two-Bit had been drinking and that coupled with a knock on the head didn't bode well. He angled his head sideways in line with Two-Bit's chest and was relieved to see it rise and fall. "He's still breathing, he ain't dead. But maybe we should call an ambulance."

"Oh, great idea. The passed out girl and the knocked out drunk can easy be explained." Steve snapped.

Soda gave his friend a look before he reached out and touched Two-Bit's cold cheek.

"Come on, Two-Bit. Wake up, would ya?"

And as if on command, Two-Bit opened his eyes.

"Fancy meeting you two here," he drawled. His face was white but it was the same goofy smile on his lips. Soda and Steve exhaled in unison.

"What happened?" Two-Bit tried to lift his head then groaned dizzily.

"Wonder boy knocked you out with the car door," Soda told him. "C'mon, let's get you up."

Between them, they managed to get Two-Bit into the passenger seat of the Chevy.

"Let's drop the chick off first," Steve said. "At least have some back up if big brother turns nasty."

Soda sighed and pointed at Two-Bit who was slumped in the front seat.

"We can't be dragging him all over town. Let's take him home or something, he looks terrible."

Steve cast a long look at Two-Bit who was singing softly to himself with his eyes closed.

"I dunno who's got it worse. You facing Ronnie Parker or me listening to him sing all the way home."

Soda laughed softly and patted his friend on the arm.

"Oh, you've got it worse, Stevie, definitely you."

88888

The Mathews place was their first stop. Steve and Soda half dragged, half carried him to the porch, where they leaned him precariously against the screen door.

They'd performed this task so many times it was almost routine. The trick was to make Mrs Mathews aware that her son was home, but not be the one caught delivering him there drunk. As Soda and Steve both gently removed their hands from Two-Bit's upper arms, they gave each other a knowing look before Steve rapped hard on the door and they both high tailed it out of there.

They were parked some way up the street but they both ducked behind the front hedge to make sure that somebody came to the door before they abandoned him. The noise of the door swinging open and the notable thud of Two-Bit hitting the hallway floor made them both grin.

"Keith Mathews!" They heard his mother exclaim.

"C'mon, before she comes out here," Soda whispered to Steve. The two of them exchanged grins and ran back in the direction of the truck.

Their second stop was the Curtis place. As Soda eased the truck into the front yard he spotted the glow of a cigarette from the porch. _It was probably Dally, hanging around to see if he, Steve or Two-Bit would show..._

The realisation that it couldn't possibly be Dallas hit Soda like a sucker punch. It felt like all the air had been sucked out of his lungs and he sat there like an idiot until Steve and the smoker, who was actually Ponyboy, appeared at the truck window.

"What in the world happened to her?" Ponyboy asked, wide eyed.

Soda took a breath and switched off the engine. He wanted to demand what his brother was doing outside so late on a school night. He wanted to shake him until he was blue in the face but instead he just gripped the steering wheel tighter.

"Bottle of bourbon," he muttered.

Beside him, Lily groaned and struggled into an upright position. Soda felt kind of sorry for her when she opened her eyes to see he, Steve and Ponyboy staring at her.

"What's everybody looking at?" She demanded.

Soda had to give her her dues for not appearing embarrassed. Glory, she didn't even know who Steve was and she'd met Pony just the once too.

"A wasted chick, by the looks of it," Steve said sarcastically.

Lily pushed her hair out of her eyes and glowered at him.

"I take it you're the buddy."

"I take it you're the community service chick."

Soda felt like the prize damsel in a western dual.

"Steve, this is Lily. Lily, Steve," he intervened quickly.

The two nodded at each other in a scarily similar fashion, Soda noted. He looked uneasily at Lily, awkward when he remembered the lengthy kissing session they'd had just an hour ago. Lily seemed to have no such qualms.

"Where are we?" She asked him.

"My place."

Lily leaned past him to peer at their rickety house and he found himself hoping hers was just as run down. The small porch was cracked and peeling and the windows were ramshackle and ancient. It was easy not to see it when you lived here day in day out.

There were car parts all over the front yard though that didn't bother Soda so much. Cars were his trade and where else were they going to keep it all?

"Steve, can you unhook the tow rope?"

Steve looked at him strangely.

"I already did."

Steve was quick with that sort of thing but he wasn't invisible. Soda knew he'd missed it happen because he was hyperventilating about Pony not being Dally.

"You want a glass of water or something?" He asked Lily, trying to change the subject. Her eyes lit up at the promise of water but she still just shrugged as though she didn't care either way. Soda turned his attention to Ponyboy.

"Can you give Steve a hand getting the Chevy out of the way?"

Lily's car was now blocking in the truck and he'd have to give her a ride home in a minute. Pony agreed and he and Steve went back to the car. Soda gave Lily a nervous smile.

"You wanna come in?"

She shrugged again, non committed, but she was already opening the truck door. Soda followed her lead and climbed down from the driver seat. He headed towards the porch steps and threw a look back at Lily who was looking a little unsteady on her feet. She stumbled on a pot hole near the porch and lost her balance. She put out an arm at the same time he did, and as his fingers touched her warm skin, a rush of adrenaline shuddered through him. She felt it just as he did, he was sure. They both froze, locked eyes before he withdrew his hand like she was on fire.

She glared at him and he had no clue why.

"Uh- come on." He clattered up the stairs and yanked open the screen door. Lily followed slowly. Once she stepped inside, she looked around at the shabby furniture and the worn carpet.

"Where's your big brother?"

"In bed, I guess. Here, kitchen's this way."

He tried not to look at her ass as he held the kitchen door open for her but glory, it was hard. Lily was petite and small boned but she was curvy with it, in all the right places, he was just starting to notice.

She seemed mad at him, and he was wondering if it was because he'd kissed her when she'd been out of it. It wasn't his style usually. But she'd been there looking at him, all eyes and hair, demanding he kissed her. Just looking at her in that moment had made his knees weak and his mouth water but the urge had come on so suddenly he hadn't had time to think it through.

It was just a moment, he'd decided, a weak moment because he hadn't so much as kissed a girl in months.

He filled a glass at the faucet for her and then held it out.

"Thanks." She took it from him and after a sip, swallowed the rest in a few gulps. When she handed him the empty glass he refilled it and handed it back. Their fingers brushed this time and he could have sworn she blushed.

"Listen, about earlier-"

"Forget it," she dismissed his comment before she'd even listened. "It didn't mean anything."

"I shouldn't have kissed you though," he protested. "Not when you were drunk like that."

Her face softened a little and then she smirked a tiny irresistible smirk.

"You saying you wanna do it when I'm sober instead?"

He stared at her, wide eyed. How in the world did he answer that? And did he want to? Jesus Christ, he thought he did.

"Uh- well- At least I'd know you were into it. Before didn't seem...right."

She was still smirking at him like that and he wished to hell she'd stop. He could feel himself getting aroused just from looking at her. And not in the way he'd thought about Sandy. Not in a you're- so- soft- and-sweet kinda way, but more like I-wanna-do-bad-things-to-you way.

She took another sip from her glass and looked at him over the rim.

"You gonna give me a ride?"

He gaped at her.

"Huh?" He had almost lost the power of speech and the charming patter that came so easy to him had completely gone out of the window.

"Home, Curtis. You gonna give me a ride home?" Her voice was laughing at him and he made matters worse by blushing like a school kid. He was acting like a kid virgin and he had no freaking idea why.

"Uh-yeah, sure."

He watched her take another sip of the water before she handed it back to him. He turned to put it into the sink and tried to pull himself together. She was a chick like any other. He was having a perfectly normal reaction for a guy who hadn't sex in months. Now all he had to do was drive her home.

Sodapop closed his eyes when he felt her hand on his back.

"Thanks," she said softly. He turned around, looked into her dark blue eyes and suddenly didn't give a shit about her knowing the effect she had on him.

He put out a hand and traced her jawline with his fingers. She shivered but she didn't look away from him. He let his fingers trail her neck then her shoulder before closing his hand around her upper arm. He pulled her firmly towards him and felt her warm breath on his face. She still smelt of bourbon but there was a sweeter scent too, something he couldn't quite put his finger on...

"Truck's clear!" Pony walked into the kitchen and despite Soda loving the kid to bits, he wished he was anybody else right then. Steve would have walked back out, Two-Bit would have made a joke but Pony just stood there stammering, his ears getting redder and redder.

Soda leaned back against the sink at the same time Lily took a step away from him.

"Thanks, Pony," he said as casually as he could. "We'll be right out."

But even when Pony had fled the room, and she was staring right into his eyes, he didn't know what the hell to say. He couldn't offer her anything right now. It wasn't right to mess her about after all she'd been through either. So instead, he just stood there like an idiot until she threw up her hands and walked out.

8888888


	10. Rolling With the Punches

**Rolling with the Punches**

Lily was annoyed.

Annoyed with herself, annoyed with Sodapop, annoyed with his kid brother too. Okay, maybe not the kid brother really, but she couldn't help but wonder what might have happened if Ponyboy hadn't walked in on them.

Soda hadn't seemed that interested before their moment in the kitchen but then the air had seemed electric. He'd had every opportunity to act on it or at least say something about it since, but nope-not a word.

She didn't know what was up with his friend, Steve either, but Soda had had to practically yell at him to keep him from coming with them. He'd been bordering on pushy. What did Steve think she was going to do to him?

She stole a look at Soda from the other side of the truck. He was facing front, his expression impossible to read. And Glory, he was handsome. She guessed she'd always known he was, but now she realised she'd never even looked at someone so good looking, let alone kissed them. Helen was right, he did have a face like heaven. _You are still wasted, Parker, _she told herself. _Face like heaven my ass..._

But he could kiss too. Boy, could he kiss. Which probably proved that he'd kissed more girls than he could count but she sure wasn't complaining. She didn't usually go for guys like Curtis. She had always told herself she wouldn't go near someone better looking than she was, but one drunken kiss later and she was standing in his kitchen praying he'd kiss her again. Which of course, he hadn't.

"You okay?" He looked over at uneasily.

"Sure." She shrugged. The clock on the dash read 23.12. Only forty eight minutes left of the world's crummiest birthday.

"You reckon your brothers will be up?"

Again, she shrugged.

"What about your Mom?"

"Naw, she'll be in bed. Early shift tomorrow. It's okay though, Curtis. You don't gotta walk me to the door."

He glanced over at her again but he didn't say anything else. They only spoke for her to direct him to her street and point out her house. Soda pulled the truck up outside of her place. She could see her Mom's car in the drive and Ronnie's mustang behind it. But parked up on the other side of the street, she saw another familiar car.

"Oh, shit," she muttered.

"What's wrong?" Soda looked at her in concern but she just shook her head.

"Don't worry. Listen, I have to go. Just take off fast, okay?" She slid out of the truck and slammed it shut but he was still staring after her like an idiot. Or a sitting duck, she realised.

"Just get out of here, Curtis!"

"I don't get it-" He started, but he was cut off by Clive Harrison yanking open the truck door.

"You again!" Clive fumed. "I thought I already told you she's taken!"

Clive grabbed him roughly by the shirt and attempted to haul him out of the truck. Lily watched as Soda fumbled with his seatbelt and allowed Clive to pull him onto the sidewalk. Her view was obscured but she heard an unmistakable bang as Clive slammed Soda into the truck. Hurrying around to their side, she tried to pull Clive away.

"What the hell are you doing?" She yelled at him.

"Me? What am I doing? I just came over to give you your birthday present." Clive gave Soda another shake. Soda looked like he was trying to keep his cool but it was obvious he was aggravated. "Are you banging her? Are you?"

Lily gasped. Clive knew she'd been a virgin before him and knew she didn't sleep around. Why would she suddenly start just because they'd split?

"No." Soda wriggled beneath Clive's grip and Lily realised with dismay that Clive was both taller and heavier. Soda was outmatched from every angle.

"I told you to leave her alone. I told you that she's my girl. You need me to put that through your thick skull?"

"I am not your girl, Clive Harrison. You need to get that through _your_ thick skull!" And it was then that she balled up a fist and delivered a sucker punch. Surprise was her advantage. Clive had hold of both of Soda's arms but he hadn't been expecting Lily. He groaned and doubled over and Soda pushed him clear away.

"You didn't have to do that." Soda tugged at the collar of his shirt and she wanted to hit him too. Guys and their stupid egos.

"I didn't do it for you," she lied. "That was for me. Now just go home, will you?"

Soda looked from her to Clive who was still grimacing but not looking like he was about to turn tail and run.

"I can't leave you-"

Lily ignored him and yanked open the truck door.

"Just go."

Soda looked at her uncertainly. But before he could even react, Clive slammed the door closed again.

"He's not going anywhere."

"Listen, Buddy-"

"No, you listen." Clive jabbed a meaty finger into Soda's chest. "It ain't decent to muscle in on someone's shit just because they're having a bad week. In fact, it's slimy. And it looks like that's exactly what you are. Some slimy pretty boy clawing for somebody else's leftovers."

Lily didn't know what she objected to most. Being called 'somebody else's shit' or 'somebody else's leftovers' but she was suddenly immensely glad she'd hit Clive.

Soda, too, was starting to lose his temper.

"Any other time I'd pop you one for that," he snapped. "But lucky for you, I can't afford to get into it with anyone. So just get back in your car and get over the fact that you fucked up. You've lost her. Live with it."

Clive socked him in the jaw, sending him careering into the truck. Lily let out an involuntary scream but Soda was up and tackling Clive almost a millisecond after. It was almost like he bounced off of the truck and onto Clive. The two of them went down onto the sidewalk, tumbling and cursing as they grappled.

And then her brothers were there, both of them, separating Soda and Clive and dragging them apart.

Clive struggled so much that he accidentally elbowed Ronnie in the throat, and Ronnie, who had never been fond of Clive, used this as an excuse to deliver a kidney blow in his back. Clive went down like a sack of potatoes.

Soda was bucking and cursing too but when he realised his captor was Frankie, he stopped protesting and let himself be pulled away.

"What in God's name is going on?" Ronnie yelled at Lily. He was looking between Soda and Clive like he wanted to bury them both and Lily realised she better start talking and fast.

"Clive was waiting outside the house when Soda dropped me home. When he saw us, he just went crazy."

"Is this true, you dipshit?" Ronnie kicked out at Clive who was crouched in front of him on the sidewalk. "You went crazy 'cause someone gave your girl a ride home?"

"When you came by, I told you to leave her alone," Frankie said to Clive.

Ronnie darted a look between them. Lily was betting anything that Soda wished he'd got in the truck when he'd had the chance, but he was standing his ground bravely.

"Why would you tell him to leave her alone?" Ronnie asked his little brother.

Frankie threw Lily a warning glance and she sighed.

"'Cause he cheated on me." She knew what was to come now but she was glad the heat was on Clive and off of Soda at least.

Ronnie narrowed his eyes in fury. Lily was suddenly reminded why Ronnie was in the Brumly gang even though he wasn't the sharpest knife in the drawer. He had a long but terrible temper and he had absolutely no fear of anyone or anything.

He started kicking out at Clive, hard and deliberately and then he began to rain down blows on his cowering body. In a few seconds he was only a blur of arms and legs and it took both Frankie and Soda to drag him off.

Lights had begun to flicker on in the surrounding houses and despite herself, the vision of a groaning Clive instilled a deep rooted guilt inside of Lily. She tugged on Soda's arm.

"Get out of here, okay?"

He looked over at the battered Clive and her two brothers who were arguing about whether or not to finish Clive off. But then he heard the police sirens. And with a quick nod, he was in the truck and gunning the engine.

Lily wrapped her arms about herself as she stood on the edge of the sidewalk and watched him peel away. She wished with all her might that she was going with him.

88888

Soda was looking in his rear view mirror as he pulled away from the Parker's house. He could see Lily watching him drive away, her arms wrapped about herself, her face tormented. All he wanted to do was pull the truck around.

But the social worker's words were ringing in his ears as though she were sitting in the seat beside him.

'_Wrong time, wrong place excuses are not going to keep you together if we have any more problems.'_

He couldn't risk Pony being sent away, not for anyone. But damn, did he wish it wasn't a choice.

Soda liked Lily a whole lot, and he liked Frankie too. But that brother of theirs-Ronnie- there was something about him that made Soda uneasy. He recognised him from a few rumbles. He'd seen the guy fight like a mad man and he wasn't even big like Darry was. He wasn't hot tempered like Dallas, or smart like Tim Shepard. Ronnie's weapon was a lack of fear or maybe it was beyond that- maybe it was a lack of caution, because even people like Dallas and Tim Shepard knew when to fold. From what Soda had seen, today and previously, Ronnie didn't have that kind of restraint.

But he loved his sister at least. He'd protected her honour by pounding on that shithead ex of hers, and he'd given her his old car, no matter how banged up it was. The thought made Soda feel a little better but not much.

_No more trouble, no more trouble._

Steve was sitting on the porch this time when he arrived home. At least he remembered Dallas was dead this time. That was a hell of a thing to forget.

"How'd it go?" Steve looked pissed but despite that, he asked how Soda was. Soda loved him for it.

"Messy," he told Steve, realising he probably needed the distraction. "I got to meet big bad Ronnie."

Steve's eyes widened.

"No shit."

Soda threw himself on the porch beside his friend, realising he ached all over.

"Did he do that?" Steve nodded at Soda's red cheek and Soda touched it gingerly. "Naw, that was Clive."

"Who in the world is Clive?"

"You remember Lily's ex? From Bucks?"

Steve squinted as he cast his mind back and then nodded.

"Oh yeah, the jolly green giant."

"That's the one." He offered Steve a cigarette and dug around for his lighter. Before he could announce that he didn't have one, Steve pulled one from his jeans. The boys lit up consecutively and leaned back on the porch steps.

"So he didn't like you taking her home?"

"Not one bit. But Ronnie liked it less that he'd been cheating on Lily. Beat the tar out of him, in fact."

"Nice," Steve inhaled and exhaled, looking slightly troubled still. Soda wondered if this was the right moment to ask what was wrong. Steve had sharing moments and he had mind-your-fucking-business moments, but Soda could usually tell which one was which. Not today though. Steve wasn't saying much but he wasn't cursing either. His reaction to his Dad was usually one or the other.

"You staying over?" It was a safe question but Steve didn't even seem to hear him."Hey, Randle, you okay?"  
"Yeah, yeah, sure. Listen, Soda. I don't wanna bring you down or nothing, but I was just wondering...you heard from Sandy at all?"

The question threw him off guard. He gave his best friend a strange look.

"No, course not. I woulda told ya if I had." Soda started to feel paranoid. "Why, have you?"

Steve glanced up like he was crazy.

"No way. She's not that stupid. I was just wondering, that's all." Steve took a long drag on his cigarette. "So that Parker chick...you like her, right?"

Soda thought back to the mess he'd left behind at Lily's place and his stomach lurched unexpectedly.

"Yeah, I guess I do. She's not really my type though, ya know?"

"Maybe that's a good thing," Steve said glumly. "It's not like going for your type usually works out."

Soda was totally confused now. Was he still talking about him and Sandy? Or not?

"You have a fight with Evie?"

Steve met his eyes and his lips actually formed a smile.

"Nothing gets by you, does it, Curtis? So what are you gonna do about this chick?"

Soda sighed and leant back, his eyes searching the night sky. He didn't know what the hell he was going to do. If anything, he'd be quite happy to sit back and do nothing.

"I dunno, Stevie. I do like her but I'm not sure I'll ever like anyone enough to put myself through all that again."

Steve punched him in the arm.

"Yeah, right. At seventeen, Sodapop Curtis is a self declared monk."

"Sounds alright. A lot less complicated. I guess I'd just like me and Lily to be friends."

Steve snorted and threw him a look of disbelief.

"You keep telling yourself that, Buddy. But I've seen you with her twice. Once, dancing her across the floor like the two of you were prom king and queen, and tonight, you playing her knight in shining armour. Is that what friends adds up to?"

Soda didn't have an answer to that. He didn't know how Lily had prompted a dance, a kiss, a promise to fix up her car. He kept telling himself that he wasn't ready for a relationship but in reality it felt like he was doing all the chasing. Even now, all he could think about was whether she was tucked up safe in bed.

"And one more question," Steve went on. "How in the world are you gonna find time to fix up that heap of tin she drives when you work seven days a week?"

Soda scratched his head. Again, it was another thing he hadn't thought through.

"Evenings, I guess. And on my lunch break."

"Glory, Soda, you are such a sucker."

Soda put out his smoke on the porch steps and threw it out into the yard.

"That's the general consensus, yeah."

Steve went slack beside him and Soda felt bad. He shouldn't have said that. Steve didn't think he was a sucker in that way.

"I didn't mean it, like-you know." Steve sounded awkward. "It's a good thing you're looking at other girls. I'll even give you a hand with the old jalopy, okay?"

Soda laughed.

"I dunno, Randle. After what you did to Two-Bit, I want danger money first."

Steve grinned as he remembered the incident with the door and pretty soon, the two of them were snickering.

"You reckon Two-Bit's Mom saw us?" Soda asked.

"Don't matter either way. She knew it was us that brought him back. No-one else would have. I'm pretty glad we did anyhow. That frees up your couch, don't it?"

"Sure does," Soda hopped up and offered his hand to his friend. Steve allowed himself to be pulled to his feet.

"This is all too much for a Wednesday night," he groaned. "I'll be a dead man walking for school tomorrow."

"Well, as long as you wake yourself up before you come by the DX. We got a Chevy to fix up, remember?"

88888888


	11. No Regrets

**A.N: Thank you to all those who have been reviewing regularly. It's appreciated. This super fast update shows you how much :)**

**Disclaimer: Hinton Owns.**

**No Regrets**

Soda was under a Cadillac when he heard the footsteps. He knew straight off it was a girl from the sound and the frequency of the noise, but he was still surprised when he rolled out to find it was Lily.

"No school today?"

Lily put her hands on her hips. She wore a pale blue pencil skirt and a cream blouse. She almost looked like a Soc, although saying that, it was hard to tell the Greasers and Soc's apart these days.

"What do you care?"

She had no idea but from his vantage point Soda could see clean up her skirt. She was wearing white lace underwear and he was sorely tempted to stay where he was and appreciate it some more. The gentleman in him got to his feet.

"How'd you know where to find me?"

"Ronnie. He recognised you from a rumble, asked me if you worked at the DX. I just came to see- to- to make sure you were okay." She lost some of her bravado and he felt himself soften at her awkward face. Why did she find it so hard to show a little concern?

"I'm just fine," he told her. "I was worried about you though. Sorry I took off like that."

He felt like a world class jerk for it, leaving her to face her brother and the cops, but he had to put Ponyboy first.

"Don't be stupid." Lily shook her head. "I told you to go. The fuzz turned up pretty quickly after you left. My Mom woke up too"

Soda thanked his lucky stars that he hadn't run into the cops.

"What happened?"

"They hauled Ronnie off, called an ambulance for Clive. Mom wasn't best pleased but Ronnie got back this morning, Clive wouldn't press charges." She looked relieved as she said this and he was reminded of the fact that she did care about people no matter what impression she gave.

Soda ran a hand over his dark blond hair.

"How about you? You okay?"

Lily shrugged and leaned back on the Cadillac. The top button on her blouse was undone and as she shifted back, her skirt hiked up a little. Soda didn't know if she was trying to be seductive but if she was, she was doing one hell of a job.

"Another day, another dollar."

"Speaking of which." He jerked a thumb at the Chevy on the other side of the garage. "I'll take a look at it on my lunch break. Hands are pretty full here today but I'll get around to it."

"No rush," she said. She was looking at him like there was more she had to say but she kept her mouth shut. As he cast his mind back to last night's kiss, he felt himself heat up a little.

"So, no hangover today?"

Lily's eyes met his solidly and he knew if somebody was going to blush first, it would be him. Her boldness seemed to turn his insides to jelly.

"Nope, no hangover."

He took a breath and tried to quieten his pounding heart. He wanted to say it, but saying it would mean putting himself out there again. He didn't know if he was ready for that.

"How about regrets?"

He saw her eyes flicker in surprise and it was then he realised why she was so pissed yesterday. She didn't think he gave a hang about her. She thought he'd kissed her for fun and did her a favour 'cause he was a nice guy. She had no idea that she was the one who'd made him see there was light at the end of the tunnel.

He waited for her to say something and when she didn't, he stepped closer to her and looked down into her dark blue eyes.

"I don't got any," he said.

"You don't regret getting popped in the mouth?" She smirked up at him through her lashes.

"Well, maybe that part." He laughed. "And meeting your big brother would have been better over a beer or something."

He wanted to touch her so badly but his hands were covered in grease. Instead he put his palms on the Cadillac, one either side of her small frame. He could feel her tense up at his closeness and hoped to God that he had this right and she wasn't going to sock him like she had Clive last night. Then she looked at him like she had in the kitchen, that vulnerable un-Lily-like glance and he was a goner.

He used his body to pin her against the car and covered her mouth with his own. He gently flicked his tongue between her lips and felt her sigh against him. Glory, all he wanted to do was open the Cadillac door and get her on the back seat but he couldn't even use his hands because of how dirty they were. He suddenly cursed himself for being a mechanic. Why couldn't he be a bricklayer or a roofer like Darry was?

"I didn't know the DX provided that kind of service," a familiar drawl from behind them brought Soda back to his senses. Christ, he was at work, what was he thinking?

He thanked the Lord it was only Two-Bit smirking at them and not Al Young. He'd have been sacked on the spot most likely.

Lily was biting her lip but staring Two-bit down fearlessly. Soda had to admire her front. Sandy would have gone to pieces at getting caught in a compromising position.

"You better have a decent reason for that interruption," Soda said, dropping his hands from the cadillac and backing away in search of a clean rag.

Two-Bit was grinning like a madman.

"I just came by to say howdy. Woke up with one hell of a headache this morning. And for once, I don't think it was the beer."

Soda glanced at his friend again and saw the shining purple bruise on the very top of his forehead. He'd almost clean forgotten about Steve knocking Two-Bit out. Right then, all he could think about was getting Lily alone somewhere.

"That's what happens when you tangle with a car door." He found a rag that was somewhat clean and rubbed it across his greasy palms.

Lily looked at him with raised eyebrows but he just shrugged. Explaining Two-Bit would take more time than he had to spare.

"Hey, Soda, you got a minute?"

It was Billy, the other full time mechanic at the DX. Soda was almost glad that Two-Bit had interrupted them when he had. Better him than Billy and better a minute ago than now. Lord knows how far things might have gone. Not that he thought Lily was that kind of girl. But she sure made him feel like that kind of guy…

"Sure, I'm just coming." Soda wiped his hands as best he could on the rag and tossed it down onto his tool box. "I'll be back in a minute." He gave Two-Bit a warning look. "Behave yourself, Mathews."

Two-Bit grinned and Soda walked off after Billy.

8888888888888

Lily kind of remembered Soda's friend from the night at Bucks. He'd been dancing like a lunatic if she remembered rightly. Right now, he was smiling like his face might split. She'd been mighty annoyed that her kiss with Soda had been interrupted but it was kind of hard to stay mad at this grinning idiot.

"Well, I don't believe introductions have been made." He held out a hand and she shook it uncertainly. "I'm Two-Bit."

Lily wrinkled her nose.

"What kind of name is that?"

Two-Bit threw back his head and laughed.

"I'm hoping that you're not too picky about names. 'Cause I hate to break it to you but your Romeo out there is called Sodapop."

He had a point. And an infectious smile. She smiled back at him.

"I'm Lily."

"So I hear." Two-Bit brought out some cigarettes. "You smoke?"

Lily watched as he plucked one from the pack.

"Uh-huh. But I don't think it's such a hot idea in a gas station."

Two-Bit appeared to consider this before tucking the smoke behind his ear.

"You wagging school?"

She shrugged.

"I plan on going. Just took a little detour."

"Well, that's the second thing we got in common."

Lily glanced sideways at Two-bit's reddish brown sideburns. She wasn't sure if they made him look tough or comical but she'd certainly never seen hair like his before.

"What's the first?"

"A romantic interest in Soda, of course." He was laughing at her now and she tossed her hair rebelliously.

"Well, you'd be on your own there. I've got no romantic interest in him. I'm just using him for sex."

Two-Bit looked shocked for a moment before he began to bellow with laughter. She tried glaring at him for a little while but in the end his laughter got to her and she was cackling too. They were still wheezing and giggling when Soda returned. He looked at them suspiciously.

"What's so funny?"

The two of them looked at each other before breaking into laughter again.

"Boy, Soda, you got your hands full with this one." Two-Bit jerked a thumb at Lily.

Soda gave them his most radiant smile.

"Don't I know it."

Lily tried to look mad but when he winked at her, her heart was in her mouth. He looked hot as hell in his work shirt, his tanned toned arms smeared in grease. He had such a perfect smile too, white even teeth framed by red sensuous lips. Jesus, just looking at him drove her wild.

She didn't go for guys like Sodapop Curtis, but there was a first time for everything.

88888888888888

Soda was whistling to himself from underneath the hood of Lily's car. It was gone ten o clock and officially they were closed but he and Steve were staying late to work on the Chevy. Steve was grumbling about how tired he was and Soda could feel his own aches and pains but nothing could kill his mood.

"Two-Bit told me that chick was here today." Steve leaned over next to him and peered at the radiator hose Soda was replacing.

"Uh-huh." Soda tugged at it slightly to make sure he had it firmly in place.

"Guess that's why you're in such a good mood."

"Doesn't explain why you're in such a lousy one, though." Soda stood up and tried to straighten out a crick in his neck.

Steve didn't say a word. Soda guessed it was more Evie trouble since he hadn't been home yet to have a fight with his Dad.

"Well, we're all done here for the night. At this rate, we might have it fixed by tomorrow." Soda felt pleased with himself. He was looking forward to handing Lily the keys back. Maybe they could take a test drive down to the lake…

"I have never wanted my bed so badly." Steve groaned and lifted the catch on the hood before shutting it firmly. As it fell, both boys jumped at the shadowy figure it revealed.

"Who in the hell-" Steve started, but Soda knew exactly who the guy was. Ronnie Parker.

"Evening, fellas."

The eerie artificial light coupled with the shadow of night threw a menacing glow over Ronnie's lean frame. He didn't look like much- average build, average height and his greased hair was styled in such a way he didn't look like a tough guy. But Soda knew otherwise. He hadn't credited the guy with any brains either but he'd been stealth enough to make it back here unnoticed.

"Who the fuck are you?"

Ronnie grinned crookedly at Steve and stepped out of the shadows.

"You recognise me, don't ya? I sure know who you boys are. Hard to forget friends of Dallas Winston."

Steve got it then and Soda saw his eyes dart around the room for a weapon. There was a wrench on the floor a few feet away but the last thing Soda wanted to do was attack Lily's big brother. He hoped Steve had the sense not to lash out either.

"How'd you get in here?" Steve demanded. "We're closed, buddy."

"I won't stay long. Just came to talk to your friend here. Curtis, right?"

Soda still didn't say a word but the wrench was looking more appealing now. He wondered if Billy was gonna open up tomorrow and find him and Steve hanging from the rafters.

"I got a little confused when I heard your name," Ronnie went on. "The Curtis I know from the rumbles is the big guy, looks like a football player. Didn't know you guys were brothers."

Soda wished he'd just get to the point. Steve was inching closer to the wrench but Ronnie was moving towards them slowly too. The atmosphere hung on his shoulders like lead.

"But I know your face, I've come here for gas once or twice."

Soda felt sure he would have remembered seeing Ronnie but it was hardly the time to say so.

"What do you want?" Soda finally found his tongue and Ronnie gave him that slanted smile of his.

"Just to talk. Alone."

Soda looked uneasily at Steve who seemed to forget about the wrench for a moment.

"You're out of your fucking mind."

"Been told that before." Ronnie shrugged.

_Yeah, big shock there._

Soda didn't relish the idea of being left alone with Ronnie but he wanted to be seen as a punk even less.

"It's cool, Steve."

"To hell it is!" Steve had on his stubborn face and Soda knew it was near impossible to talk him round when he looked that way.

Ronnie moved closer and to Soda's horror he stooped down and picked up the fallen wrench. He gripped it in two hands as he approached them and he felt Steve brace himself to move beside him. Steve wasn't the only one. Soda was up on the balls of his feet like a game of dodge ball but surprisingly, Ronnie held out the tool to Steve.

"Here ya go, pal. You take this outside with you. Any sign of a scuffle, you come right on in and give it a shot."

Steve looked down at the wrench, dumbfounded. Well, that was the quickest Soda had ever seen his stubborn look disappear. He was looking at Soda searchingly.

"Go on, I'm good," Soda told him.

Steve gave him and Ronnie a puzzled look before leaving the garage.

Ronnie lit up a cigarette.

"Decent buddy you got there."

"The best," Soda agreed warily. Now the wrench was out of the room, he was shit out of luck. Ronnie stood between him and the rest of his tools.

"I'm big on loyalty, Curtis. Especially when it comes to my kid sister. Harrison found that out the hard way."

Soda shrugged.

"No arguments here."

Ronnie took a drag on his cigarette and sat down on the hood of the Chevy. Soda relaxed a little. At least if Ronnie was sitting down, he wasn't looking for a fight. At least that's what he hoped.

"Last night got me to thinking that maybe I haven't been watching Lily as closely as I should be. I got lax with Clive, figured he was looking after her."

Soda wondered where this was going. Was Ronnie going to warn him off Lily or was this just a friendly chat?

"I had a lot of respect for Winston, "Ronnie told him. Soda thanked the Lord Ronnie wasn't trashing Dallas. That was one thing he wouldn't stand for, Lily's brother or not. "But at the same time, I wouldn't want him dating my sister."

Soda thought this over.

"I don't got a sister. But I guess if I did, I wouldn't want her dating Dal either."

"So you understand where I'm coming from, Curtis."

Soda didn't. He wasn't sure whether Ronnie was likening him to Dallas but if he was, that wasn't entirely fair. They couldn't have treated women more differently. In fact, while Soda was dating Sandy, Dallas had called him a chump more than once. Dallas had had little time for dating etiquette.

"I like your sister a lot," Soda began.

"Well, that's a good start," Ronnie said cheerfully. Soda wondered if Ronnie was one of these psychos who became deliriously happy before they murdered someone. "But what I want to tell you is this. If you hurt her in any way- raise a hand to her, cheat on her, or in any way disrespect her, I will fuck you up, Curtis. I will fuck you up like you couldn't begin to imagine."

"That's direct."

"The only way." Ronnie spread his hands in an almost amicable gesture. "So do we have us an understanding? If not, I reckon I got about five seconds alone with you before your buddy gets in here with that wrench. I'll make those seconds count."

Soda didn't doubt it.

"I wouldn't do any of that to her anyway. I'm not that sort of guy. Ask anybody."

Ronnie hopped off of the Chevy.

"Oh, I've asked. Believe me. Otherwise you'd be getting more than a friendly warning. How's the beauty coming along?" He patted the hood affectionately and Soda stared at him. He'd never seen anybody switch modes like Ronnie Parker. He'd gone from menacing to friendly in mere moments.

"Yeah, she's getting there."

"Good job. I guess I'll see you around."

Soda stared in which could only be described as astonishment as Ronnie Parker sauntered out. As soon as he left the garage, Steve poked his head inside.

"You ok?" He asked gruffly.

"Do I look okay?" Soda couldn't help but grin at his friend. He knew if he told Steve Ronnie had made any sort of move, he'd be after him with that wrench before Soda could blink.

Steve came inside the dim garage, looking irritated.

"I don't like the way he just walked in here like he owned the place. What did he want?"

"Just told me not to mess his sister around."

Steve tossed the wrench back into the tool box.

"I'm telling you not to mess his sister around too. That guy gives me the fucking creeps."

Soda laughed softly. He kind of respected the guy for coming over here. Granted, his behaviour was a little unusual but he was just looking out for Lily. Couldn't blame a guy for that.

"Come on, Stevie, let's get out of here."

They packed up, hit the lights and locked up in record time. Soda climbed into Steve's Buick exhaustedly and leaned back in his seat, his eyes closed.

"You like this Lily as much as you did Sandy?"

Soda's eyes flew back open at the unexpected question.

"I don't know. I like them different."

"But if you had to choose?" Steve was stalling starting the car and Soda was desperate to get home so he answered his dumb question.

"I'd choose the one who didn't get knocked up by some other dude."

"Good."

Seemingly satisfied, Steve switched on the engine.

88888888888888888


	12. Community Service Romance

**Community Service Romance**

Soda was in a damn good mood Saturday morning. He was up before everybody and in and out of the shower before Darry had even stirred.

He had breakfast on the table too, his legendary green pancakes and he'd made coffee, even though Darry had banned him from drinking it last year some time. That was when he'd been full of his old energy and Darry had said he didn't need any help in that department. After everything went down though, Darry hadn't said anything more about the coffee.

"Morning, Superman." Soda held out a coffee mug to his big brother as he entered and Darry looked at it and then the breakfast disbelievingly.

"What's all this?"

"Breakfast, dummy. You gonna sit down or what?"

Darry took the coffee and sat down at the table. He chuckled when he noticed the colour of the pancakes and then he picked up his knife and fork.

"Did you scratch the truck again?"

Soda sat down beside him and laughed.

"Nope."

"Speeding ticket?"

"Quit it, will ya? Can't a guy just be in a good mood. I made us both sandwiches too. Ham and tomato."

Darry looked back at the brown paper bags on the counter and raised his eyebrows.

"You're scaring me now, Sodapop..."

"I thought I smelt pancakes…"

Darry and Soda turned around to see a sleepy eyed Ponyboy in the kitchen doorway.

"Now I know this is a dream," Darry said. "You up before eight on a Saturday. Shoot, if all I had to do to get you up was make pancakes, we'd be eating them seven days a week."

"Sounds like a plan," Soda said with his mouth full.

Darry elbowed him and pulled out a third chair for Ponyboy.

"So, you know anything about your brother's sudden good mood?"

Soda found it weird to be accused of a 'sudden good mood'. Once upon a time, good was the only mood he knew.

"Lily Parker," Ponyboy said drowsily. He froze as he picked up his cutlery and gave Soda an apologetic look.

Soda raised his eyes heavenward. So much for brotherly solidarity.

"Who's that?" Darry wanted to know.

"Just some girl." Soda shovelled another pancake into his mouth. "Met her at community service."

"Oh, that's just great." Darry stopped eating and glared at his brother.

"What is? That she's doing community service? Does that make someone a bad person?" Soda refused to let his brother interfere with his good mood. He didn't even know Lily.

"So what does she do, this girl?" Darry was trying to be diplomatic but Soda could already see he'd made up his own mind.

"She's in school."

"Will Rogers?"

"Hale High," Ponyboy offered. "She's okay though, Darry. I like her. Her brothers a good guy too."

"Who's her brother?"

"Frankie Parker."

"Parker, Parker…." Darry was turning over the name in his mind when his face suddenly clouded her. "Is this Frankie her only brother?"

_Darn it._

"Nope. Big brother is Ronnie from Brumly. And no, she's nothing like him." Soda pushed back his chair filled with an excited energy. "Gotta go, folks. Don't wanna be late."

Darry was frowning at him like his Mom used to when he came home after curfew.

"Don't you need a ride, buddy?"

"Nope. Not today," Soda said. He patted Darry on the back, ruffled Pony's hair, picked up his sandwiches and almost skipped out to the yard.

8888888888888

Lily was not a morning person. Hangover or not, she didn't come alive until midday and having to be at the church by 8am on a Saturday was torture. She was trying to make an effort since she knew she'd see Soda today but she couldn't face any more than jeans and a shirt and a touch of eyeliner. She almost poked her eye out in her effort and decided that eyeliner would have to be it in the way of makeup.

She was just picking up her bag when there was a sharp rap at the door.

Christ, nobody came round here this early apart from the fuzz and she was in no mood to deal with them today.

"Yeah?"

She did a double take when she saw Sodapop on her door step. He looked all kinds of cute in a black poloshirt and blue jeans.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, hello to you too," he said. "Come out here, I got something to show you."

Lily was cynical. It was too early for serious conversations and she had a bus to catch.

"Well, c'mon." He took her hand and pulled her out into the yard.

"Wait a second." She pulled her hand free and used it to close the front door. Then she turned back to the yard. Ronnie's old maroon Chevy was sitting on the driveway, looking cleaner than she'd ever seen it.

"You washed it," she said.

They both moved closer and Soda opened the driver door.

"Not only that, but I fixed it up too. New radiator hose, new sparkplugs and a full service."

Lily felt a little lump in her throat.

"How'd you find the time to do that?"

He'd only had the car since Wednesday for crying out loud.

"Who gives a damn about that?" He was looking put out now and she felt a gnawing guilt in her stomach.

She slipped past him into the driver seat and turned the keys that were hanging in the ignition. The engine came to life noisily but settled into a low purr. Jesus, it had never sounded this good before.

"That's pretty neat, Soda. But you gotta let me pay you something for it."

He closed the driver door and went round to the passenger one.

"Oh, don't worry, you'll be paying me alright."

She turned and gave him an amused look and he shoved her mockingly.

"I meant a ride to community service. Why, what were you thinking, Parker?"

Lily smiled at him as she pulled on her seatbelt. She was keeping her thoughts to herself.

88888888888

"You got lunch today?" Soda settled down under the oak tree and then looked over at her teasingly. "Oh, I forgot this is your spot. Am I allowed to sit here now?"

"No, I haven't got lunch and yes you're allowed to sit here. For the time being anyway." Lily lit up a weed and tossed him the pack.

"Well, I'm honoured." Soda leant over and took the cigarette out of her mouth. "For Christ's sake, Lil, at least eat something before you smoke that."

She was thinner than she should be and the reason for that was probably her knack of replacing meals with cigarettes. It wasn't proper to graft all day like they were doing and not eat anything. He was beat, and she was half his size.

She sat up straighter and glared at him.

"Will you stop behaving like my Mom and give me that back? I already told you I didn't bring lunch."

"Well, it's a good job I brought extra." He tossed the brown bag into her lap and she looked at him like he'd just handed her a fifty dollar note.

"What the hell, Curtis? You're making me lunch now?"

Soda gave her a mischievous look.

"Don't flatter yourself, doll. I'm just sick of sharing mine."

She laughed at that and opened the sandwich bag.

"Either of you got a light?"

Soda looked up to see the big dark haired guy he'd seen messing with Lily on his first day. He didn't like him but Lily had given as good as she'd got and he couldn't afford to make enemies.

"Yes, thanks." Lily continued to eat her sandwich and glare at the guy. Soda wanted to know why every guy she had a problem with was built like a hulking gorilla.

"Just give him a light, Lily." He sighed.

"I wouldn't give him a light in a power cut," she said. "Fuck off, Daniels, would ya?"

Daniels demeanour changed then and he squared his shoulders and scowled at her. Soda tensed up but Lily didn't flinch.

"You know what I think your problem is, Parker?" Daniels was openly leering at her. "You got this thing for me and it drives you insane."

Soda clenched his fists and gritted his teeth. Lily was right. He wouldn't give this imbecile a light in a power cut either.

"Alright, that's enough," he said, getting to his feet. It was a stupid move. It only showed Daniels the huge advantage he had in height and build.

"What are you gonna do about it? You jealous that she's got the hots for me?"

"Buddy, if she was any less hot for you, she'd be getting a restraining order. Just leave her alone, okay?"

"Everything alright?"

The new voice came from behind them. It was Paul, the guy that ran the place, but he was looking at Lily as he spoke.

"It would be if Daniels would drown himself," she said.

Daniels slunk away and Paul looked at Lily with concern.

"Is he troubling you?"

"Nothing I can't handle."

"I wouldn't mess with him, Lily, Or you, Curtis. He's not quite right, that guy. To tell you the truth, I didn't even want him on my program."

"Why not?" Soda asked but Paul already looked like he was regretting his words.

"Just stay away from him okay? Any problems you come see me."

And then he was gone. Soda watched him leave.

"What in the world did that mean?"

"Who gives a shit?" Lily polished off the rest of her sandwich. "Will you give me back my damn cigarette?"

88888888888

The day went quicker than usual. It sure helped to have someone to buddy along with and Soda realised that was one of the great things about Lily. They could crack jokes like she was one of the guys and she didn't expect him to pick up any slack she left behind at work. She pushed herself harder than ever to keep up with him.

"So you need a ride home?" She asked. They were standing outside the church gates, sharing a cigarette. It was nearly dark now and Tulsa looked almost pretty when he was looking at her.

"Nope." He looked at her sheepishly. "My brother'll be here in a minute. I forgot to tell him I had a ride home."

It had been stupid of him but he'd been so damn excited to show Lily the Chevy he hadn't thought to tell Darry not to pick him up.

"What are you doing later?"

"Collapsing in a heap in front of the TV?" She deadpanned.

He laughed at her, took a last pull on the cigarette and tossed it into the road. Then he pulled her towards him. Paul was just coming down the path with a bag over his shoulder.

"Community service romance." Paul shook his head. "I've seen it all now."

Lily and Soda laughed as Paul went over to his car and got in.

"Well, after you've collapsed a little while," Soda went on, slipping his arms up the back of her sweater. "You fancy coming to a party?"

"Whose party?"

"Hell, I don't know, somebody from school, Steve's school, I mean."

She looked unsure.

"So Steve'll be coming?"

"Well, yeah. And maybe Pony. Plus Two-Bit never misses a party."

She smiled at the mention of Two-Bit and he thought maybe he was winning her round.

"I won't know anyone."

"You'll know me. And besides, you're hardly the shy type."

She gave him a shove but he held on tight to her.

"Bring a friend if you want."

The loud tooting of Darry in the truck caused Lily to step away from him. Darry pulled the truck close to the sidewalk and called out through the open window.

"You ready?"

"Just a second," Soda called back. He turned his attention back to Lily. "Just say yes, already. Meet me at my place at eight?"

She hesitated but eventually nodded.

Soda gave her a quick kiss and swung open the truck door.

"Your friend need a ride?" Darry asked him.

"Naw, she's got the sweetest running engine this side of the river," Soda said loudly.

"Don't get carried away," Lily called back.

"Hey, c'mere," Soda pulled the truck door shut but beckoned her to the window. "This is my brother Darry. Darry, this is Lily."

"Nice to meet you, Lily," Darry said in a friendly voice.

"You too," she responded. "You make one hell of a chicken sandwich."

Darry smiled as Lily waved and took off for her car.

"So you lost your sandwiches last week, huh?"

Soda gave his brother a small smile.

"Now when I said lost…"

8888888888888888

"Hey, Frank, what are you doing later?" Lily called from the bathroom. She was restyling her long blond hair for the fourth time. She didn't know why but she felt mighty nervous about this party later. Which was stupid because she lived for parties and she didn't do nervous.

Helen was still grounded despite her pleas to her parents. Lily had only been allowed to talk to her for about three minutes earlier before her Mom had said she had to go. Which pissed Lily off no end. Now she was having to go to this party alone.

"I dunno yet," Frankie appeared in the doorway and leaned up against the frame while she continued to fuss over her hair. "Why?"

"Well, there's this party later and Helen is still grounded."

"I know."

"You_ know_?"

He realised his mistake as soon as he said it and blushed deeply.

"Yeah, well, I-uh- called earlier. Her Dad wouldn't let her come to the phone."

Lily dropped her hair loose around her shoulders and spun round to face her brother.

"Why in the hell would you be calling Helen at home?"

He averted his eyes and then let out a huge sigh.

"'Cause I like her, okay?"

Okay? It was far from okay. Frankie was a sophomore and Helen was her best friend. There was no way in hell she was watching that happen.

"And how about her? Does she like you?"

Frankie shrugged that ridiculous adolescent shrug reminding Lily how young he was. He couldn't date fast moving Helen. She would eat him alive.

"Well, so what if she does? What's your problem?" He mumbled.

"My problem is you're my kid brother and she's my best friend. It would just be-weird."

Frankie sighed again and leaned his head back on the door frame. Lily went back to her hair, lifting it high on her head and tilting her head this way and that to examine it.

"I really like her, Lil. I think she likes me too. Can't you just back off?"

Lily looked at him, all red faced and apologetic and part of her felt bad for him. The other part of her knew how it was all going to end and who was going to have to pick up the pieces.

"Look, Frank, you can date any girl in Tulsa if you want, just not Helen. She's the only real friend I have and I don't want you screwing that up. There's plenty of girls in your class you could ask out. So please, just not Helen, okay?"

Ronnie would have told her to go screw herself but Frankie wasn't Ronnie. Lily hadn't saved Ronnie from two burly cops, nor was he the reason she had no social life at the weekend. Frankie rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably before he looked at her again.

"Alright, I won't ask her out."

"Good." She smiled at him, pleased. "You wanna come to this party then? Bet there's plenty of chicks your age there."

He nodded absently.

"Yeah, sure."

88888888888


	13. The First Cut Is the Deepest

**A.N- Okay this is a loooong chapter, longest ever. Thanks to everybody who has reviewed so far including Pearl Primrose, Americanhoney12, 7.06andcounting, Oldiesgirlwithapencil and Carmen Ried. **

******The First Cut Is the Deepest**

They were all out on the porch when Lily pulled up outside the Curtis house. She was pretty lucky that Frankie came with her because he knew where Soda's street was thanks to a conversation with Ponyboy. Lily was able to pick out the house but she hadn't had a clue how she had got there last Wednesday. The last thing she remembered was kissing Soda while they sat on the sidewalk…

She tried to keep from smirking at the memory and felt a buzz of excitement in the pit of her stomach. If somebody had told her she would be over Clive this quickly she would have thought them crazy, but Sodapop Curtis was the only guy on her mind.

It sure looked like there was a crowd of them hanging outside the house. Soda and Ponyboy were sitting on the front steps, and Steve, Two-Bit and a pretty brunette were up on the porch.

Soda was wearing a short sleeved pale blue shirt. He had a little more grease in his golden hair than usual. The blue of his shirt brought out his golden tan but Lily knew that he could wear a garbage bag and still be the hottest guy on the East Side.

The girl with them was well made up but not overdone. She had berry red lips and perfectly lined eyes that Lily was envious of. She could never make her eyeliner sit that effortlessly. The girls dark hair was cut short and she was wearing a short sexy red dress.

Lily was immensely glad she had opted to wear a dress too. Hers was a white backless number that Frankie had complained 'left nothing to the imagination'.

"Hey, you made it." Soda grinned at her before getting to his feet and there was an awkward moment where neither of them were quite sure how to greet the other. It felt as though every pair of eyes were on them.

"Good to see you again, Soda." Frankie reached out and shook Soda's hand and then he repeated the action with Ponyboy. Lily thanked God she'd brought Frankie with her. He had an easy manner and none of her guardedness. He was the ideal icebreaker.

"Guys, this is Lily and Frankie. This here is Steve, Two-Bit and Evie." Soda settled for putting an arm around Lily's shoulders and she tried to not visibly shiver at his touch.

Everybody said hello. Two-Bit winked at her and even Steve made an effort.

"How's the Chevy running?"

"Pretty good," she told him.

"It's the first time I haven't had to push it wherever we're going. I'd say that's more than pretty good." Frankie said

They all laughed.

Frankie wore a green shirt that accentuated his aqua eyes. Lily hated to admit it but some time when her back had been turned, her little brother had grown up. He could easily have been the same age as she was, not just from the way he looked but the way he carried himself. He had none of Ponyboy's shyness or Two-Bit's goofiness.

For the first time ever, Lily wondered if Helen really did like Frankie.

Everybody but Ponyboy seemed to be drinking something. He was sitting smoking, his legs wide apart and his head tilted back. He was cute in his a blue t shirt almost the same shade as Soda's shirt. He was a watered down version of his brother and Lily wondered if he'd end up as handsome.

Probably not, she decided. Soda was one of a kind.

"Are you klutzs gonna offer them a drink?" The girl, Evie, demanded. She was leaning back on one of the windows drinking from an old mug. Steve and Two-Bit were sat on a couple of old wooden chairs, a bag of beer between them.

"You want a beer, pal?" Two-Bit was holding out a can to Frankie. He wore a checked shirt and ripped jeans, his red hair greased abundantly for the occasion.

"Sure." Frankie nodded. Two-Bit tossed him the beer and Frankie caught it neatly,

"I've got some wine if you want some?" Evie offered Lily. She straightened up like she was going to fetch another cup but Lily shook her head.

"I'll just have a beer if that's okay."

The boys all looked at her in surprise but Two-Bit grinned.

"I knew I liked you. Here, catch."

She was halfway up the steps when he lobbed the can in her direction. She skipped back on her high heels to catch it, knocking into Frankie, almost toppling over but managing to keep her balance and grab the can.

"Jesus Christ, you play football too?" Two-Bit teased.

"Naw, just a regular helpless girl," she said. "Speaking of which, open this for me, will ya? Don't wanna mess up my nails."

She tossed it back to Two-Bit who popped it open without thinking. The can hissed dramatically and sprayed out liberally, soaking his face and shirt.

They all fell about laughing while Two-Bit spluttered and wiped his face with the back of his hand.

Evie, who had just got out of spraying reach, laughed at him heartily.

"I can't believe you fell for that."

"Must be my trusting nature." Two-Bit grinned sheepishly and walked the half empty can back to Lily.

Lily took the can from him with a smirk and then felt the heat of someone else's gaze. Her eyes found Soda's deep brown ones in the crowd. He was grinning at her like she was the best thing since sliced bread. She flashed him a smile of her own.

"So whose party is it?" Frankie asked them.

Evie made a face.

"Some girl at school. Sandra Fuller. Special friend of Two-Bit's."

Two-Bit rolled his eyes.

"Oh yeah, you made it with her last year," Steve remembered. He was wearing a red t shirt and loose fitting jeans, a cigarette hanging from the corner of his lips.

He wasn't bad looking, Lily thought. He didn't come close to Soda but she could imagine he had a small fan club of his own.

Two-Bit took a swig of the beer he was holding.

"Hell, she ain't special. I make it with everybody."

Evie looked disgusted but Lily couldn't help but laugh. She liked Two-Bit and she was used to guy humour.

Two-Bit drained his beer.

"You guys and gals ready for a party?"

Lily took a couple of good gulps from her can. She sure as hell was.

8888888888

Lily, Soda, Frankie and Ponyboy got in the Chevy while Steve took Evie and Two-Bit in his Buick. Soda and Lily didn't say much to each other. They let Frankie and Ponyboy do the talking but she caught him several times checking out her legs in that dress. Each time, she rewarded him with a small smile.

"Here we go," Lily said as she pulled up behind Steve's car. It was evident that a party was going on across the street. It was crowded with cars and the music was blaring.

Evie got out of the Buick and pulled down her dress. She was singing along to the music and Steve slung an arm around her neck. For the first time Lily realised the two of them were a couple. Soda took her hand and pulled her to catch up with them.

"Anyone want a beer?" Two-Bit held out the bag of beer he was carrying.

Steve, Soda and Lily took one each.

"Pony? Frankie?"

Ponyboy shook his head. So did Frankie.

"Somebody's gotta drive home," he grumbled. Lily threw him a grateful look and popped open her can.

It was Two-Bit that rang the doorbell. And by the glare of the girl who opened it, it could only be the hostess Sandra Fuller.

"Sandra Fuller! I knew that name rang a bell," he said dramatically.

"Go and ring someone else's bell," Sandra said grimly. She had dirty blond hair and was bordering on chubby.

"Oh come on, Fuller. You were a lot nicer when you were 'Fuller' Two-Bit."

Lily spat her beer all over the back of Frankie's shirt and the door was ceremoniously slammed in Two-Bit's face. He turned back to them all innocently.

"What did I say?"

Frankie and Steve were snickering while Ponyboy looked embarrassed and Soda was shaking his head.

"You're such an idiot, Mathews." Evie rolled her eyes. "Soda, go do some damage control."

Soda looked at Lily apologetically and held out his can of his beer to her. She took it hesitantly.

"I'll just be a minute." Soda nodded at Two-Bit. "Get away from the door or she'll never open it."

Lily backed away with the others while Soda rang the doorbell again. She couldn't see too good from behind the Pontiac they were stood behind but Sandra looked a whole lot happier to see Soda than she had Two-Bit. Lily heard her laugh more than once and a sinking feeling that felt worryingly like jealousy crept up on her.

She looked up to find Evie's eyes on her.

"Does he know her?" She asked the girl.

Evie smiled sympathetically.

"Not really, but all the girls know Soda. A lot of broken hearts when he dropped out of school. Don't worry though. He's a one woman kinda guy."

Ponyboy had clearly overheard the conversation and said;

"Soda always gets sent in to do the talking. He's talked us out of parking tickets, arrests, all sorts."

Lily just smiled, slightly embarrassed that they felt they had to explain it to her. She focused back on the door where Soda had obviously worked his charm and was now beckoning them over.

Lily tried her hardest not to glare at Sandra as she crossed over the threshold.

"Two-Bit, haven't you got something to say?" Soda asked his friend meaningfully.

"Yeah, where's the beer?" Two-Bit asked as he passed. Lily couldn't contain her smile as he danced his way into the lounge.

"We'll have that beer later." Soda winked at Sandra in compensation.

"And a dance," Sandra said flirtatiously.

Lily gritted her teeth and Frankie bent down towards her ear.

"Suck it up, Lil. Green doesn't look good on you."

Despite wanting to thump him, she took another swig of her beer and wandered into the lounge after Two-Bit.

8888888888888888

Soda had been worried about bringing Lily out with Evie. After all, she was Sandy's best friend but Steve had given her a talking to before Lily's arrival. Soda was relieved to see Evie was making nice but wondered why he had been worried at all. Lily wasn't a wallflower. He bet every dollar he had that she'd wipe the floor with Evie if need be. The guys liked her already he could tell. Even Steve, as much as he would probably deny it.

Right now, Lily was dancing with Two-Bit and Soda's heart was in his mouth. Not because he cared about who she was dancing with, but because Two-Bit was spinning her so fast he was worried she was going to topple over in her high shoes. There was no doubt that if she did, her flimsy dress wouldn't be much of a cover up.

"Can I cut in?" Soda tapped Two-Bit on the shoulder.

Two-Bit gave Lily one last spin and grinned at his friend.

"Alright, but only 'cause it's you. This chick's got moves!"

Soda shook his head and took Lily into his arms. She seemed a little tipsy and leaned against him heavily.

"Thank God," she said in his ear. "Five more minutes and I would have hurled."

Soda couldn't help but laugh.

"You're not the first girl to say that about Mathews. Probably not the last either."

She giggled and straightened up as another song kicked in.

"Come on, Curtis. Time you dusted off those dancing shoes."

He took her hand and slid to the left then right as she mirrored him. He twirled her away from him and then back again, but it was no drunken tumble like Two-Bit performed. Soda moved with precision and Lily stepped neatly back towards him.

They became lost in the music and each other and Soda doubted he would have noticed any other face in the room but this one. It was a face that had haunted his dreams for months up until very recently and in the shine of the room caught up in the dance with Lily, he thought he'd imagined it.

He spun her back round to check for the face again and there amongst the crowd she stood. She was wearing a yellow sweater that he'd always loved on her, and she was watching him like she might cry at any minute.

Soda let go of Lily, still watching the familiar face over the top of her head. The song came to an abrupt stop and the moment it chose seemed to sag with all the unsaid words between them.

"Well, I'll be damned." Two-Bit said from behind him.

Lily noticed his distraction finally, turned to look for a face that she didn't know and looked back at him puzzled. Soda barely noticed.

He had had a thousand things he wanted to say to Sandy Evans but looking at her right now, all he wanted to do was get away.

He took a step back and hurried out of the room.

He was out of the front door and half way across the street when he heard his name being called.

"Soda! Soda, wait up!"

_Lily._

He stopped and turned around but it wasn't Lily. It was Sandy, calling his name like the last six months hadn't happened. He looked down in wonder at her flat stomach.

"Christ, Sandy, what are you doing here?"

She looked taken aback at his agitated voice but hot damn, what did she expect?

"I just-" Sandy bit her lip in a way that used to melt his heart. "Can we talk, Soda?"

She was breathless from her run and her blond bangs were untidy. She was still beautiful though; smooth skinned, pale blue eyes, shoulder length hair the colour of wheat. He stared at her for long moments, scared to say a word.

"Soda-" She began.

"What the hell is there to say?" His voice was furious and she was startled by it. She started to cry.

"I know you must hate me but you can't hate me any more than I hate myself."

He didn't hate her. That was what made this so hard. She'd broken his heart into a thousand pieces but he didn't think he could ever hate her.

"I lost the baby," she sobbed. "I lost _our_ baby, Soda. It was yours."

The world tilted slowly as her words sank in. He felt queasy, disorientated almost, and his voice lost its angry tone.

"What are you talking about?"

She was hugging herself desperately, looking so bedraggled, nothing like the composed smiling Sandy he remembered.

"My parents wanted me to give it up. I told them you wouldn't stand for it and they told me I had to-they made me-" He had never thought she wore make up but her tears were forging black river streaks across her cheeks.

He felt flushed from her confession and so confused. Everything he thought he'd come to terms with in the last few weeks suddenly wasn't so concrete.

"You lied to me?"

"I didn't want to!" She was heaving hysterically now.

Soda felt like he might be sick. She'd been pregnant with his baby. And she'd lost it. It was remarkable that he'd known he was almost a Dad for just twenty seconds and already he was overcome by grief.

He looked at Sandy who was a shaking weeping mess and felt an indescribable guilt. How easy had he believed that she'd cheated on him? It wasn't in her character and it hadn't made sense, but he'd believed it anyway. How hard had it been for her to have to go through the whole thing alone?

"I wanted to call you," she sobbed. "Lots of times I wanted to. But I was too ashamed."

She was standing just two feet away but it felt like a million miles. He'd dreamed this scenario over and over and in every dream he'd hug her close and accept her apology. Right now though, he didn't know what to do.

"When I… lost the baby… the hospital asked me if they could call anybody. I told them to call you, Soda. They called the house but nobody answered. Nobody answered…"

He couldn't help himself then. He closed the gap between them and pulled her into an embrace. She buried her face in his shirt and cried like he'd never seen any girl cry before. He stroked her hair and whispered words of comfort in her ear. With his head bent low he only vaguely heard somebody pass them by but it wasn't until he heard a car door opening that he turned to see who it was.

Lily and Frankie were getting into the Chevy on the other side of the street. He looked down helplessly at the sobbing Sandy and then back at the Chevy. Both Lily and Frankie had walked by without saying a word.

"Don't go anywhere," he told Sandy, using his fingers to wipe her sodden face.

"Lily."

She was in the passenger seat and Frankie was buckling the driver's seat belt. Soda reached for the door handle but she clicked the button down, locking him out.

"It's not what you think!"

Frankie started the engine, a calm indifference on his face. He refused to meet Soda's eyes as he lifted the handbrake.

"Frankie, wait a second. Just let me talk to her." He was banging on the front window but had to leap back to avoid being run over by the cars tyres. He stood in disbelief watching them disappear.

What the hell had he done?

"Soda?" It was Sandy, looking as fragile as he'd ever seen her.

Soda sat down dazedly on the curb and put his head in his hands. He felt Sandy sit down beside him.

"Was that your girlfriend?" She asked softly.

Soda removed his hand and stared at her for long moments.

"Yeah," he said. "Yeah , I think it kinda was."

888888888888

Lily had known there was something very wrong from the minute the music had stopped. Soda looked like he'd seen a ghost. The last time she had seen that expression on him was when she'd told him Clive had cheated on her. And she knew now, that was his ex-girlfriend expression.

"Well, I'll be damned," Two-Bit had murmured and then Soda had been out of there like a deer at the sound of a rifle.

She was worried at first and almost went after him, but then she'd been mad. No matter what the issue was, had he really just walked out and left at her a strange party? Sure, Frankie was here but that was hardly the point.

And then Steve and Evie had started arguing.

"Did you tell her we were gonna be here?" Steve demanded, turning an angry face toward his girlfriend.

Either Evie was one hell of a liar, or she'd done no such thing because her face was full of indignation.

"Of course I didn't! You really think I'd do that?"

Lily walked over to them but they were too caught up in their argument to even notice. Two-Bit and Ponyboy were looking at her guiltily but Frankie just looked confused.

"You can't tell me you two have been writing all this time and she didn't call you as soon as she got back into town!" Steve was livid, his face was bright red and he was squeezing his beer bottle so hard, Lily thought the glass might break at any moment.

"She did call me, yeah." Evie said. "But I didn't tell her we were coming here, I swear. I told her I wasn't getting involved."

"Who are they talking about?" Frankie asked.

Two-Bit mumbled something incoherent and Ponyboy kept his eyes trained to the carpet.

"Soda's ex-girlfriend," Lily said without question. She didn't know who or where the girl was but she was pretty sure she had turned up here and got Soda so worked up. She was obviously a friend of Evie's too. Well, this was mighty awkward for everybody.

"They're over," Steve said to Lily, breaking off his argument with Evie. "Soda didn't have any idea she'd show up. He never would have come otherwise."

"He's not the only one," Lily said. "Come on, Frankie, let's go."

She started pushing her way through the crowd just as another song began to filter through the speakers. It was Chuck Berry's 'Sweet Sixteen', the very first song she and Soda had danced to. Something that felt like tears built up in her throat and she moved more quickly, Frankie hurrying to keep up.

Lily was through the hall and out of the front door in seconds but came to such an abrupt stop at the end of Sandra's driveway that Frankie bumped into her.

Standing there in the middle of the road stood Soda and the prettiest girl she had ever seen. Even crying, with her makeup a mess, the girl was-_what had Soda said_?- Stop and stare beautiful. He hadn't been exaggerating either.

She was taller than Lily and she was blonder too. She was wearing a cream skirt and yellow sweater, carefully blending cute with sexy and Lily had never felt so drab in her whole life. She was plainer shorter version of this girl with a less trendy haircut and a dress that now seemed slutty.

And if that wasn't bad enough, Soda was looking like he might cry too, like the very sight of this girl was breaking his heart.

"Shit," she heard Frankie swear.

She gripped his arm half in anticipation and half in desperation and she felt him stare down at her helplessly despite the fact that she couldn't take her eyes from Soda and his ex. The girl was sobbing as she talked and it was Soda that made the first move, rushing forward and cuddling her close. He stroked her hair and whispered sweet nothings in her ears and Lily felt frozen as she watched them, her stomach a pile of unrelenting knots.

Frankie took charge then, wrapping an arm around her shaking shoulders and guiding her out into the street. At first she thought he was going to confront Soda but he walked her right by him and the girl. At the car, Frankie took Lily's handbag from her and rooted around for the keys. Then he unlocked the Chevy.

Lily numbly climbed into the passenger seat and pulled the door to. She could fill her eyes filling with tears and couldn't look up from her lap as Frankie started the engine.

"Lily." Sodapop was at her window now and reaching for the door handle. She popped the latch down, locking him out and silently pleaded with her brother to hurry the hell up.

"It's not what you think," Soda was saying through the glass but he couldn't have chosen a worse line. It sounded like something out of a bad movie.

"Frankie, wait a second. Just let me talk to her." He started banging on the window and this annoyed her more than anything. Granted, she didn't have his family set up but her siblings had some sense of loyalty. Frankie was hardly gonna side with him.

Frankie was barely containing himself as he put the car into gear and roared away. She saw Soda leap back onto the sidewalk and as they left the party and the whole horrible night behind them, Lily hung her head and cried.

8888888888888888

**So, Lily or Sandy? Poor Lily. And poor Soda.**

**Reviews are nice :)**


	14. Back from the Dead

**A.N- Special mention to Americanhoney12 who needs to log into an account so I can PM her my thanks ;)**

**Back from the Dead**

Soda and Sandy were still sitting glumly on the sidewalk when the others came outside.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Steve's voice was vicious and Sandy shrank back towards Soda. Soda wasn't angry anymore. He was just tired.

"Give it a rest, Steve," he said quietly.

It was the first time in a long time Soda had seen Two-Bit lost for words and Ponyboy looked unsure of himself too. They were all supposed to hate Sandy but having her sit here amongst them, clearly upset, was throwing their usual bias off balance.

Not Steve though. Steve hated her enough for everybody.

"So where's this kid then? You dump the baby too?"

Soda felt a sharp pain in his stomach even though Steve wasn't talking to him. He may as well have been 'cause Soda sure hadn't been around when Sandy and the baby had needed him.

"I lost it," Sandy whispered, so quiet they just about heard her. She didn't look up from the tarmac and Soda was sorry she'd had to say it out loud.

"Well, good fucking riddance."

"Steve!" Evie gasped at him but Steve shrugged carelessly.

"Come on, now, there ain't no need for that." Two-Bit said.

"Let's go." Ponyboy held out a hand to Soda to pull him to his feet. Soda knew he could feel his pain, knew that something was off. If Steve would give his big mouth a rest, he'd probably realise it too.

Soda was in a standing position by the time Steve started again.

"Kids better off dead than being raised by a slut like you."

Soda swung without thinking. He felt Steve's lip split under his knuckles and he was sorry as soon as the punch had been thrown. He wished to hell Steve would hit him back but he didn't. He just stood there, spitting blood and gaping at him like he was a stranger.

"Fuck, Steve. Fuck." Soda shook his throbbing hand in the air but didn't know what to say to make it better. Two-Bit and Ponyboy looked appalled at what he'd done. Evie crouched down next to Sandy who was starting to cry again.

"You're hitting me because of_ her_?"

And that was Steve's beef with what Soda had done. He didn't care about being hit but being hit over Sandy was too much for him to take.

"No, not 'cause of her. Shit, I didn't mean it, Steve, it's just-you don't- you can't talk about the baby."

Steve glared at him and then down at Sandy and Evie.

"Why the hell not?"

"'Cause it was _my_ baby, you dig?"

Steve opened and closed his mouth like a fish. Ponyboy and Two-Bit swung around to look first at Sandy, then back at Soda. Evie didn't react at all.

"How the hell do you know?" Steve recovered first. "How do you know that she didn't lose it and then come back here to feed you that garbage?"

Soda didn't know how. But he remembered the recurring dream about her telling him it was his and he guessed his subconscious had known the whole time.

"She's telling the truth, Steve!" Evie snapped. "The baby was Soda's and she lost it. Now can you stop being such a jerk? They lost their kid for Pete's sake!"

Ponyboy had edged closer to him and Soda was glad he was there. He wasn't saying much but that didn't matter. He knew his brother had his back and it was a dim comfort in the pain of the discovery.

"I'm going home." Soda said. He looked at Steve who nodded slightly but it wasn't Sandy he was glaring at anymore. Now it was Evie.

"Hell, I'll walk." Two-Bit offered. "We ain't all gonna fit. You take the girls home."

"I'm not taking either of them anywhere," Steve said. Evie glared at him.

"Do what you want, Randle, but you keep this up and you're gonna lose everyone. Me-" Steve scoffed at this. "-And Soda."

Soda felt bad for Evie that Steve looked more bothered by the latter threat. She helped Sandy up off of the kerb and looped her arm through hers.

"Come on, Sandy, _we'll _walk."

Sandy looked over at Soda, unsure. She was still sniffing and her pretty yellow sweater was covered in black droplets of mascara.

"Can I call you?" She asked him in a tiny voice.

As five pairs of eyes watched them, Soda really wished they didn't have an audience.

"Sure," he said. "Sure you can call me."

8888888

Two-Bit skedaddled as soon as they got back to the Curtis place. Soda had a feeling that he would have stayed at the party had he not felt it his duty to leave when Soda had.

Soda felt a mess. He wanted to talk to Lily, hear her put things in perspective, but he doubted whether she would ever talk to him again.

Darry was in bed already when they got home. Ponyboy got them some cokes from the fridge and Steve sat himself down in an armchair, his bloody lip a grim reminder of everything that had gone wrong that evening.

Soda sat down and went through the phone book. He found Liiy's number but when he dialed it, he got an out of service response.

"No-one home?" Steve asked. He hadn't asked who Soda was phoning but he knew.

"Think the lines down," Soda said. "Imma go over there."

Steve was out of his seat in a flash.

"No, you are not."

Ponyboy was just handing Soda his coke but he looked over at Steve in annoyance.

"You aint the boss of him, Steve. Why don't you mind your own business?"

Soda was proud of Ponyboy for standing up to Steve but he knew exactly why Steve was adamant he wasn't going to Lily's.

"Alright, then tough guy, you let him go over there and get beaten to a pulp by the Brumly boys." Steve was glaring at them both. "I don't know why I fucking bother."

With that, Steve walked out, slamming the screen door hard.

Soda winced and then he and Ponyboy looked at each other.

"Sorry," Pony said. Soda shook his head and waved his apology away. "You okay, Soda?"

Soda didn't think so. It was so unfair that when he finally felt he was over Sandy, this bombshell was dropped. Because if she hadn't cheated, that meant she was the girl he thought she'd been. And maybe that meant he wasn't over her at all.

"I'm okay," he told Pony.

"What you gonna do about Lily?"

Soda loved that his little brothers questions always felt like gentle conversation. He never felt like he was being interrogated like he did with Darry or sometimes Steve. Ponyboy was real easy to talk to.

"I'm not sure, buddy."

"Is it true what Steve said? If you go over, are you gonna take a beating?"

Soda thought about Ronnie's quiet threats in the dim light of the DX garage.

"Probably."

"Then don't go. Please Soda? You'll see her tomorrow at community service anyhow. Let's see what's on TV okay?"

Soda nodded and slunk down in his chair.

"Okay, Pony. I ain't going anywhere."

8888

When somebody knocked on the front door of her house, Lily flew down the stairs before Frankie could answer. After her short cry on the way home, she had washed her face and worked herself up into a terrible mood. She felt more than ready for a confrontation with Soda. He'd be lucky if he left here walking the mood she was in.

But the guy on her porch wasn't Soda. She stared at the back of somebody's dark hair.

"Steve? What the hell do you want?"

When Steve turned to face her, he had a busted lip and blood splatters on his red t shirt. His hair was a mess and he looked aggravated. He glared at her and she glared back.

"Quit yelling, you crazy broad. I'm tryna do you a favour."

Lily bristled at his tone and choice of address.

"What the hell do you want?" She repeated, just as hostile.

"You to shut up for five minutes. Sit down or something, would ya?" Steve indicated the two porch chairs but she gave him an _are-you-shitting-me_ look and stayed where she was.

"That whole thing with Sandy…how much has he told you?"

From his question, she was startled to realise that Soda hadn't sent him here. He was here of his own accord. Dumbly, she wandered over to the chairs and relaxed into the nearest one. Steve followed her example and it wasn't until he was sitting across from her that she noticed his busted lip again.

"What happened to you?"

Before he could answer, the door rattled behind them and Frankie walked outside. His hands were shoved in the back pockets of his jeans and his shoulders had taken on a mean slouch. Lily wondered if Ronnie had been giving him lessons.

"Is he bothering you, Lil?"

Steve looked up at Frankie coolly.

"I ain't bothering her, kid. Just wanted a quick word, is all."

"Lily?" Frankie asked meaningfully. He had his eyes fixed hard on Steve who was starting to look a little uncomfortable. Not scared, just uncomfortable.

"I'll be in in a second."

Frankie glared at Steve one last time before he walked back inside and let the door bang shut hard.

Lily wondered why Steve was here and one small part of her wondered if Soda had been the one to hit him. Steve looked aggravated and underneath that, upset. The only person she could ever imagine Steve caring about this much was Soda. He sure didn't show his girlfriend the same respect.

"I take it your other brother isn't home?" Steve asked, trying to sound casual.

"Nope."

When he looked visibly relieved, she added;

"But he's due back any second so make it quick."

It was a lie of course. She hadn't a clue where Ronnie was as per usual but Steve didn't have to know that.

"So…Your lip?"

"That ain't important," Steve said irritably. "How much has Soda told you about him and Sandy?"

It was growing cold now and she still hadn't taken off that stupid dress. Steve had no coat but the wind didn't seem to bother him.

"He told me that she cheated on him."

Steve took out his pack of Kools and lit up his last one. He took a couple of drags and then held it out to her. She refused on principal even though the thought of nicotine seemed pretty tempting right now.

"Did he tell you about the baby?"

Lily thought she might be sick. She stared at Steve with rounded eyes, her heart rate quickening at an alarming pace. She could hear her pulse thundering in her ears.

"What baby?"

He must have seen the fear in her because he plunged on quickly.

"Don't worry, he hasn't got a kid hidden someplace. But Sandy was pregnant. Told him it was some other guys and left for Florida to go and have it, I guess."

Lily breathed a little easier and when Steve held out the cigarette a second time, she took it gratefully. Her hands were shaking despite her desperate attempts to steady them.

"Soda hasn't heard from her in months. Then tonight she turns up and tells him she lost the baby." Steve took a breath. "She lost the baby and the baby was his."

Lily stared at him and Steve looked almost guilty.

"Don't look at me like that," he said. "I'm just the messenger."

Lily wasn't sure if this made the situation better or worse. Okay, he'd probably been hugging Sandy for a good reason but another girl she could deal with. A girl he'd had a child with was a different matter altogether.

"So what now? They're gonna live happily ever after?"

Steve plucked the cigarette back from her and took a long drag.

"I sure as hell hope not. But who fucking knows what goes on in Soda's head. As far as I'm concerned, even if it's the truth, the chick still lied to him. I can tell he's already blaming himself for her losing it when none of this is his fault." He seemed to realise he'd gone off on a tangent and finally looked her straight in the eye. "I just came to tell you what the deal was. 'Cause he likes you, he really does. Haven't seen him this happy in a long time. And I guess he's gonna need a friend after tonight."

"Well, what about you?" Lily demanded.

"I ain't exactly his favourite person right now." Steve subconsciously touched his lip and Lily was sure then that Soda had hit him.

"Two-Bit and Ponyboy then," she said.

Steve sighed a long drawn out sigh.

"This ain't about whether or not he's got buddies to lean on. Soda's always got people around him, that's the kind of guy he is. But he doesn't need no extra hassles is what I'm saying. Go easy on him. This girl's his first love. And he's lost a baby he didn't know was his. He wasn't fooling around with you or nothing, but this shit is deep."

She thought this over and despite herself, felt a small feeling of compassion for Soda. It was a lot for a seventeen year old guy to handle. She looked back at Steve, his bloody lip just beginning to dry out.

"Guess you must have gone easy on him," she said.

Steve looked at her confused so she continued.

"Real easy for him to retaliate by punching you."

He scowled then. An irritated scowl that made him wince because of the pain in his lip. But even after he stopped grimacing, the scowl was still there in his eyes.

"Women," he muttered. "You think you know everything. More drama than you're fucking worth."

Lily raised an eyebrow at him as she remembered the shouting match he had had with Evie at the party. Now she knew Evie was Sandy's friend, she felt a little uncomfortable they'd practically double dated. But she remembered Evie's kindness outside of Sandra's house and she realised that the girl had been put in an impossible situation.

"Is this about your girlfriend?"

Steve looked furious.

"That's none of your damn business."

She tossed her hair.

"Well, me and Soda's none of your business but you're still here. I'm not saying I know Evie but she seems a decent girl and she put aside her friendship with Sandy to be nice to me today. I'm sure that wasn't for my benefit or even Soda's. I'm pretty sure she did that for you."

Steve held his stubborn silence for a few more seconds before letting out his breath in defeat.

"She was writing to Sandy in secret. Never would have told me if I hadn't found one of the letters in her room."

Lily was surprised that he was telling her this but she guessed since he was on the outs with Soda and his girlfriend he didn't have a lot of options.

"Sounds like she was in between a rock and a hard place," she said. "Did she ever meddle in Soda's life? Try and get any dirt from you?"

Steve looked shocked she'd even asked.

"No."

"Then she was staying out of it. Same as you should. Now go and make up with her, you idiot." She stood up, surprised that she felt a little better. Sure, Soda had baggage but he hadn't lied to her or cheated. He wasn't Clive. She just had to remember that.

"What about you?" Steve looked a little embarrassed now. She guessed spilling his personal problems hadn't been on his agenda when he'd knocked on the door.

"I'll live. Not like I can avoid him now, is it?"

Steve gave her a faint smile before she turned back to the house.

"And Steve?"

He turned his swollen face towards her, eyebrow raised inquisitively.

"Thanks," she said before shutting the door.

8888

Soda lay in bed that night with a heavy heart. He thought about going across to Ponyboy's room and crawling into the bed beside him just so he could hear him breathe.

He'd been proud of his kid brother when he'd finally said that he was ready to sleep alone, but he'd missed his warm body beside him. He'd missed his steady breathing and sleepy mumbles in the dead of the night.

Right now, the house felt deathly quiet. But he couldn't get into bed with Ponyboy tonight. Pony would know he wasn't okay then and he'd made such a display of showing Pony how okay he was that it would seem like a wasted effort. He didn't want to worry the kid.

The clock on his bedside table read 2.18. Recently, he was out like a light as soon as his head hit the pillow but tonight, two girls faces were whirling through his mind and he couldn't sleep for love nor money.

Soda sat up and reached for his cigarettes. He found a book of matches in his bedside drawer and then lit one up, blowing the smoke out into the shadowy room.

He felt awful about Lily. The look on her face when she and Frankie had driven away was burned into his memory. The last thing he had ever wanted to do was hurt her but he couldn't shake off the thought of Sandy either.

He had assumed they were over and that the mess she'd left behind could never be undone. But now it was different. It was almost as though his first love had come back from the dead and it wasn't as though he and Lily had been seeing each other for very long.

Sure, she was fun and pretty but Sandy was…Sandy. He'd been pining after her for months, struggled to eat, sleep, breathe…

He wished he didn't have to go to community service tomorrow, that he could go round and talk properly to Sandy instead, hear the whole story. No chance of that though. One absent mark against him and social services would come down on Darry like a tonne of bricks.

Soda spied his jeans on the floor next to the bed and hesitated for just a second before pulling them on.

8888

**Nice long chapter for my lovely readers since I'm going away next week. I love every review you write :)**


	15. The Early Hours

**A.N- Sorry for delay. Hols over,writing back on track. Thank you for the reviews ;)**

**The Early Hours**

Soda left the truck at the end of Sandy's street and walked the rest of the way. It was cold at this hour and he hadn't thought to bring a coat but he didn't feel the cold; he was too caught up thinking about what he would say to Sandy. He wanted her to explain things properly, to flesh out the details of what she had only touched on earlier that night.

Now that the shock of her showing up had worn off, and he wasn't out on a date with somebody else, he had some serious questions to ask. He didn't plan on blowing a gasket but he was still upset she'd lied to him, that she hadn't trusted him enough to be honest.

Sneaking into Sandy's place was almost as habitual as taking Two-Bit home. He knew her front gate creaked something awful so he hopped over it instead, landing on his feet as light and noiseless as a cat. He knew walking on her front path would trigger the security light so he scurried towards the side fence and nimbly moved against it, keeping to the shadows until he reached the back of the house. He thought about what might happen if her parents caught him here, but the thought didn't worry him like it used to. If Mr Evans did catch him, he had a few choice words for the old bastard. Soda felt his blood boil as he thought about the Evans conspiring to keep his kid from him.

_His kid. Jesus Christ._

Sandy's place only contained five rooms, all on the one level. The kitchen spread out from front to back of the house. The lounge and Sandy's parent's room were at the front of the house, and Sandy's room and the bathroom faced the back yard. Soda stealthily kept to the side fence until he was well into the overgrown garden. The moon shone brightly overhead, directly onto Sandy's window and he thought back to all the times he'd crept in here before. Sometimes they'd go for a drive or a walk but sometimes Soda would stay…not that that was an option tonight.

The blinds were closed as was the window so he tapped softly on it, praying to God that this was still her room.

It was less than ten seconds before her face appeared at the window. She'd been awake too, fretting like he had over their interaction and maybe considering popping up at his window. It was a relief that he knew this, a relief that he understood her character again and was no longer disorientated with certainty over a crime he should have known she would never commit.

"Hey." She opened the window, her pretty face overjoyed to see him, but he couldn't return her enthusiasm.

"Wanna go for a drive?" He whispered.

Sandy nodded and gestured at him to hold on while she got dressed. In less than a minute, she was following him out along the fence perimeter, being lifted over her old gate, and walking thoughtfully beside him down her street. They didn't say anything until they were in the truck, but being back in such a familiar place together was too much for either of them to bear.

He coughed awkwardly and she fiddled with the hem of her skirt.

"Uh-where'd you wanna go?" She spoke first but his hands were shaking as he put the keys in the ignition.

"I don't care." He started the engine quickly and pulled away from the curb.

The streets were silent and eerie as they drove, the moonlight casting strange shadows over the houses, the rumbling of the truck the only noise evident.

"How far gone were you?" He asked her after a minute or so. She gulped painfully and he wanted to apologise but at the same time, he had to know the truth.

"Eighteen weeks," she said softly.

Soda wasn't sure what that meant exactly but at nearly five months old, the baby had been no tadpole foetus. He guessed it probably had arms and legs and- He pulled over the truck when he felt the tears on his cheeks. They were still on a residential street but he didn't give a damn anymore. He just wanted to talk to her.

"Did you know-what it was?"

She knew what he was asking right away and it was her turn to start crying.

He unbuckled his seatbelt and slid closer to her, putting an arm about her shoulders. She nestled into the crook of his neck, her tears dampening his throat and cheek.

"The baby was old enough," she said. "Old enough to tell if it was a boy or girl but my parents wouldn't tell me. I was out of it when I delivered it. I screamed so hard and refused to push so they sedated me."

Soda felt sick at the thought of her having to deliver a dead baby. His dead baby. Sandy continued to cry into his neck. Her words were choked and muffled but he could hear her just about well enough.

"Afterwards, my parents took care of everything and when I asked if it were a boy or girl they said, it was better I- I- just forget about it. They said it was a blessing."

Soda hushed her and stroked her hair but it was through gritted teeth. Mr and Mrs Evans were a pair of assholes. They'd never liked him, a parentless bad student and then a dropout, but Christ, Sandy was their daughter. Sandy was beautiful and smart and kind. And she'd thought the world of her parents, been upset when they hadn't liked Soda. He suddenly hated them more than he'd ever hated anybody.

"Why didn't you tell me, Sandy?" He took her head in his hands and pulled her away so he could look into those endless blue eyes. They were still full of tears and anguish but he kept his voice soft and unaccusing.

"I couldn't," she cried. "They said they'd disown me if we got married and they also wanted to know how you were going to support me and the baby as well as help Darry raise Ponyboy. I got to thinking then that maybe I'd wreck your family, that Darry wouldn't cope without you. I was all so confused, Soda, and then my parents shipped me out to Florida before I could do a thing about it."

Soda didn't know what to say. She hadn't told him because she was worried she'd destroy his family. She'd blackened her clean reputation to save his kid brother, she'd lost the baby on her own and then had to push it out dead. She'd been punished for her lack of judgement tenfold.

He only had one more question.

"Who else knew?"

"Just Evie," Sandy said. "I swore her to secrecy but she told me all along I was nuts to go along with my parents. She never wanted to get involved, never really gave me any real answers to how you were doing. I felt like I'd lost her over this whole mess."

Soda stroked her hair some more as he thought about Evie repeatedly telling Steve to lay off the match making. He considered how she always invited Soda out with the two of them and never minded when Steve blew her off to hang with him. Steve was giving her a hard time for nothing at all.

"And the party? How'd you know I was there?"

"I didn't." Sandy shrugged and swiped at her eyes. "Evie said she couldn't see me 'cause she was going out with Steve and his buddies. Then I heard about Sandra Fuller's party. I was just hoping that since Evie was probably out with you and Two-Bit that you'd be at that party. I didn't feel like I could knock on your door after all this time."

Soda understood that. Lord knows what Darry's reaction would have been had she shown up on the Curtis doorstep. He'd probably have been courteous and civil in that detached way of his but his icy eyes would have undoubtedly glowered without forgiveness. Darry didn't talk trash about people, let alone girls, but Soda had noticed whenever the subject of Sandy was raised, he got that look in his eyes like he could strangle her with his own bare hands.

"I'm sorry, Soda," Sandy said, her blue eyes round and pleading. "I'm sorry I lied and I'm sorry that I hurt you, but I didn't ever stop loving you."

He looked at her, his breath caught in his chest but he couldn't say it back to her. He watched her eyes search his face desperately but he still couldn't do it.

"I needed you," he whispered. "After Dally and Johnny, I needed you, Sandy."

She nodded earnestly and the tears began again. She was clinging on to him like her life depended on it, like she was afraid he'd flee the truck and run away. But Soda didn't do running away. Sure, he had always been bright and hyperactive, like an unbroken colt, Pony had once told him, but Soda was also loyal. He persevered at things that mattered, he stood by his friends, worshipped his brothers and had loved Sandy whole heartedly.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I know. I read everything in the paper. The pictures of you and your brothers were so beautiful and I thought, I can't take you away from them. They were saying they might put you and Ponyboy in a boy's home and I thought, how can I ask anything of you now?"

Soda's view point slowly turned and he started to see everything that had happened from her side. Bullied by her parents, concerned about Ponyboy's wellbeing, reading the turmoil of what had happened to Dally and Johnny and not wanting to add to it, being isolated from her best friend just because she was the girlfriend of Soda's best friend. He'd had a rough year but Glory, so had she.

"Kiss me, Soda."

Her words startled him. He'd heard a similar proposition from Lily just days ago, but whereas Sandy was soft and pleading, Lily had been demanding and kind of angry in that sexy way of hers. Still, the comparison was enough for him to come to his senses.

"I can't," he said, even though her lips were so close, so tempting. He felt agitated and despite the cold air, he freed the top buttons of his shirt. "We can't just go back to how it used to be. Things have changed. _I've_ changed."

"Is this about the girl?" Sandy's head was bowed over her clasped hands. Her voice was hoarse and Soda ached for hurting her now he knew the truth.

"It doesn't mean we can't be friends."

She looked horrified at his response.

"Do you love her?"

The question threw him off guard and he let go of her and shifted awkwardly in his seat.

"No…Lord, I don't know. It's early days, I guess."

Silent tears were dripping from her cheeks onto her shirt. Soda felt like a jerk. A word class, grade A jerk. He gripped the steering wheel and stared through the windshield into the night.

He wanted to tell Sandy that he still had feelings for her, that he wasn't necessarily choosing Lily because he liked her more, only because it was the right thing to do. That was who Soda was. Soda was the guy who did the right thing.

"Well, if you're not exclusive then…?" Sandy trailed off and looked at him probingly. "Why don't we hang out tomorrow?"

He sighed and ran his hands around the cool leather of the wheel.

"I can't. I got community service."

"You've what?" Her eyes widened and she looked shocked. He wasn't an angel but he guessed it wasn't something anybody had expected. He remembered the surprise on Tim Shepard's face when they'd seen him at the court house the day of his hearing.

"Free labour. Every weekend. All weekend. Got in a fight with- it doesn't matter anyhow. I'm busy tomorrow."

"How about Monday? After school?" Sandy wasn't giving up.

He hadn't thought about her going back to school. `He remembered returning to Will Rogers after his parents had died. The whispers, the stares, the condescending smiles. Surely, Sandy would have it a whole lot worse. Some of the local girls had been delighted at her fall from grace and would be even more thrilled to be able to rub it in her face.

"You're going back to school?"

"Sure. Mr Grear said I shouldn't have too much trouble catching up. And there's always summer school if I need it." Sandy's eyes brightened at the thought although Soda would rather spend his summer in McAlester than behind a desk at school. Sandy had always been a good student though. Glory, she'd probably missed doing algebra and writing mind numbing compositions.

"That's uh-great." Although he wasn't so sure it was. She was going to walk into Will Rogers Monday morning bright eyed and bushy tailed and get ripped to shreds.

"So, Monday night?" Sandy was saying hopefully. "Maybe we can go to the movies or something?"

Soda swallowed hard. He had a feeling that by Monday night, she'd need a shoulder to lean on.

"Sure," he told her. "Sure, Monday night is just fine."

8888

**Reviews are nice :)**


	16. All that Remains

**All that Remains**

Lily was early for community service the next day. She drove the Chevy like she was being chased, and skidded to a stop outside the old church. Everything felt distorted and urgent when in reality, she knew there was nothing she could do about anything. It didn't matter if she was early or late. It wouldn't change a God damned thing.

Despite her fast journey, when she pulled up the handbrake she just sat there a while, staring out across the rainy street, watching the puddles form on the sidewalk. She had no idea what she was going to say to Soda today. Half of her wanted to punch his lights out, but the other half remembered Steve's words and the horrible position Soda had been put in.

Paul's van was already here, the back door open, the rear semi unloaded of it's tools and paint. He gave her a wave as he came back down the church's front path, surprisingly cheery despite the hard rain. He walked over to her window and she wound it down to hear him better.

"You may as well give me a hand since you're here." He smiled, nodding at the van. Lily rolled her eyes but then did a double take as a second figure came down the path. It was Fred Daniels, and after scowling at her, he went to the van and picked up a tool box.

"What's he doing here so early?" She asked, puzzled. "And helping before time too."

"He's always here early." Paul waited until Fred walked back up the church path before he continued. "I think his Dad is a bit of a tyrant. He likes to get out before the old man gets up. I don't trust the kid but I'm not complaining anyhow."

"I bet you're not." Lily opened the car door and locked it before she followed Paul over to the van. He was just passing her a can of paint when the sound of a truck behind them caught both of their attention. Lily didn't have to look up to know the truck belonged to Darrel Curtis. She didn't want to see Soda or Darrel or any other Curtis for that matter.

Paul looked at his watch in bewilderment.

"Is this thing running slow or what? It's not even 7.45."

"Jesus, there really is no pleasing you," she mumbled, taking up a second tin of paint and hurrying towards the church. When she got to the door, Daniels was coming out of it but instead of stepping aside, he stood blocking her way, his frame almost completely filling the doorway.

"You want me to roll out a red carpet or something?"

Daniels put a meaty hand up over the doorframe and smirked down at her.

"You seeing that Curtis kid?"

"I see him every weekend and it's a lot less painful than seeing you."

He swung back and forth on the balls of his feet, both hands now on the threshold over the door. His movements were almost childlike, but the lurid look on his face was anything but.

"I don't know why you keep fighting it, Parker. We both know you're hot for me."

The paint Lily was carrying began to feel heavier and heavier. With Daniels' arms stretched up like that, his stomach was joyously and completely exposed. She took a looser grip on the paint handle in her right hand and started to swing it slowly back and forth, building up to a momentum but keeping her face neutral enough that it didn't appear menacing.

_Three more swings_, she told herself. _One, two-_

"Let me take that for you."

Somebody grabbed the paint tin from behind her and pulled it out of her hand. Lily turned around in annoyance to see Soda holding it. He was bleary eyed and unshaven but she still couldn't prevent the somersault her stomach did. Still, he had no right to yank the paint away like that.

"Why don't you-"

Soda interrupted her by indicating behind him where Paul was hurrying up the path behind him. She scowled and looked back at Daniels, who on seeing Paul too, removed reluctantly out of her way.

She walked the remaining paint of tin into the church with Soda on her heels. Once she put it down, she avoided his eyes while he stood there with his hands jammed into the pocket of his jeans.

"Listen, Lily-"

"You need any more help, Paul?"

Paul, oblivious to the tension, waved her offer away.

"Me and Daniels have got it. Rather keep him busy than leave him idle." With that, Paul was gone.

Lily sighed and used her sneaker to draw a line across the dusty floor.

Soda sighed too.

"You're early." She finally managed to raise her eyes and look at him properly. He looked tired and subdued and his hair was unusually untidy.

"Yeah, well, I didn't sleep too good."

She hadn't either but she was damned if she was gonna tell him that. She wondered if he was going to tell her he couldn't see her anymore. It sure as hell looked that way.

"You got something to say, Curtis, just go on and say it." She was proud of the bored tone she inflected into the comment. The pain in her gut wasn't evident at all.

Soda opened his mouth but when Daniels walked back in, he closed it again. There was a stony silence that Daniels appeared to enjoy.

"Am I interrupting something?" He threw down some dustsheets and laughed at their serious expressions. "Jeez, this looks real interesting. You two just pretend I'm not here."

"That's what I usually do," Lily told him.

Soda looked at Daniels in annoyance.

"Can you just back off, man?"

Daniels continued to laugh. Lily watched as a flicker of anger crossed Soda's tired face. He obviously got a hold on it because a few seconds later he took her arm and started to lead her to the back door.

"What are you doing?" She dug her heels into the stone floor and tore her arm out of his grip.

Soda crossed the few feet left to the back exit and unbolted the door. He pushed it hard but it was stuck fast so he thumped it with a closed fist and it swung open.

"Smoke?" He asked, gesturing at the open door. Thankfully, the rain had slowed to a light drizzle, not exactly prime conditions for a cigarette, but it was private out there all the same.

Lily sighed and followed him outside.

888

Soda was trying to find the words that were honest but wouldn't hurt Lily. _You're good with words_, Steve had told him, but right now, he didn't know if the correct words existed.

He took a long time lighting up his cigarette and she took even longer with her own pack. He was well aware that the seconds were ticking furiously towards eight o clock and once work started, it would be lunch time before they could really talk.

He's gotten Darry to drive him round to Lily's at seven fifteen but the Chevy had already been gone from the driveway. After that, they'd driven straight here.

On the way over he'd told Darry about Sandy and the baby. He thought it was only fair since Ponyboy knew, but Darry hadn't said much, just gripped the wheel tighter and nodded to show he was listening.

Outside the church, he'd asked, just the once; "You okay, little buddy?" And when Soda had forced a smile, he'd seen that same murderous look in Darry's eye and knew that if he ran into Mr Evans around town, he'd have a thing or two to say to him.

"I'm sorry about last night," Soda said.

She took a pull on her cigarette and shrugged.

"C'mon, Lily, don't do that. It wasn't my fault she showed up."

She leaned back against the old church wall and continued to smoke.

"So, what did she have to say for herself?"

Soda considered this question and considered whether Lily really wanted to know the answer. The rain had stopped but the water from the guttering of the church was still running noisily. He was glad. At least if Daniels had an ear pressed to the other side of the door, he wouldn't hear them.

"It wasn't Sandy's fault," he told her.

She looked at him in disbelief and then raised her eyebrows like he was the village idiot.

"Somebody else lied to you?"

"No, that was her fault, I guess. But her parents pushed her into it and she didn't want to take me away from Darry and Pony."

"Sounds like a regular Saint."

She had her arms folded as though she were cold but despite the fact they were both damp, the air was warm, almost humid.

"Lily, I'm trying here, okay?"

Her eyes widened and he realized he probably shouldn't have sounded so hard done by.

"And what do you think I'm doing?" She exploded. "That girl breaks your heart, waltzes back in and is still an option in your life? What kind of crap is that? I'm sorry about the baby and I'm sorry that she hurt you but this is yours and hers mess, not mine."

Soda was about to apologise when her words suddenly hit home.

"Who told you about the baby?"

She realised her mistake and he could see her mind churning as she struggled for an answer. In the end, she shrugged brazenly.

"Well, we both know it wasn't you. You kept that one quiet."

It was his turn to become heated.

"Why wouldn't I? As far as I was concerned, the kid wasn't mine. And really, we barely know each other, do we? There's a hell of a lot of things we haven't talked about." He was trying to explain but he didn't feel like he was doing a great job.

This idea was reinforced by the sudden hurt that crossed her face.

"That's what it comes down to, doesn't it, Curtis? That she's had the time with you, you guys have history. Well, you know what? In my world, I treat people according to how they treat me, not how long I've known them. If that were the case, I'd have let Clive and then my brother beat the tar out of you last week."

He didn't know what to say to that. It was true. Hell, he knew it was true but he couldn't explain the part of his heart that had always seen Sandy as the one. That same part could never stay mad at her.

"We're not getting back together," he tried to say.

"But you're not giving her her marching orders either," Lily said. "And it's pretty clear where she wants this to go."

He wondered how much Lily had seen and heard outside Sandra Fuller's house. It was enough for her to have drawn a pretty clear picture of what was going on. Unless the person who had told her about the baby had also given her a rundown on what had happened.

"I told her about you," he said softly. "I told her it was early days but we were, ya know, together."

She gave him a look that said; _what do you want, a medal?_

"Lily, what do you want me to do?" He felt exasperated and although he appreciated she was within her rights to be pissed, he was frustrated that he couldn't placate her.

"If you're even asking, we're a lost cause. But common sense would say you cut ties with the chick and give us half a chance."

He swallowed. She was mad and because of that, she wasn't thinking straight. He and Sandy had just lost a baby together, she was in a bad place, and she needed him. He couldn't drop her because Lily said so.

"So I can't even be friends with her?"

Lily tossed her hair and rolled her eyes like he was the world's biggest idiot.

"If she wanted to be friends then fine, but you know she wants more. Don't you?"

He stayed silent. He wasn't going to lie but he sure as hell wasn't going to say it out loud. Lily let the quietness play out to prove her point.

"Did you go somewhere with her after the party?"

He thought about saying no, thought about sparing her any more pain, but it wasn't him. He couldn't lie to her.

"We went for a drive," he said. That wasn't a lie but it sure didn't explain that he'd snuck over to her house in the early hours. "I told her about you. I told her it couldn't go back to the way it was."

Lily ground out her cigarette under the heel of her shoe.

"And how did you leave it? Is she gonna be happy to only run into you when she's out and about?"

Soda had known she was going to get the information out of him eventually but he still felt like a condemned man.

"She wants to hang out."

"I bet she fucking does." She gave him a bitter smile. "You know, it'd be a whole lot easier to be mad at you if you weren't so gullible, Curtis."

The disillusioned smile made him realise he was losing her. She was giving up and walking away.

"Lily." He embraced her in a last ditch attempt to make her understand. "Just because I don't want to bar Sandy from my life doesn't mean I want to lose you."

She looked up at him with her dark blue eyes, her face losing some of its hardness.

"One question, Curtis. Where have you and Miss Priss arranged to 'hang out'?"

He wished he could say the mall, or the gas station. Even the Dingo would've been a better answer.

"The movies."

Lily stepped backwards, breaking out of his embrace and yanking open the back door.

"That's exactly my point."

8888

It was a long morning for Lily. They worked in silence and the sight of Soda's miserable face upset her so much she couldn't look at him anymore.

Paul was the only other person that seemed to notice. He tried to jolly her along some and when that didn't work, he let her have a sneaky cigarette break out back. That didn't make her any happier either but at least she got away for a while and had a chance to breathe.

The grass was still wet come lunchtime, so everybody ate inside. Lily didn't have any lunch. The last thing she felt like doing was eating. She left the church to smoke, but instead of standing out front with everybody else, she went out the back door and headed for the rear of the grounds. There was a 6ft fence that indicated the end of the church yard but some way to the right a waist high wall ran from fence to the church wall, dividing the back lawn from the graveyard.

The graveyard was old and crumbling. Most of the inscriptions were impossible to read but Lily wasn't in a reading mood anyway. She climbed onto the damp wall, lit up a cigarette and stared out over the graves.

"Mind if I sit?"

It was Curtis again. He'd clearly followed her out here and was now standing there like he was waiting to get shot down. She shrugged and he climbed up next to her.

"I don't wanna fight with you," he said.

"I don't wanna fight with you either. But I'm not down for no love triangle. They can save that shit for the soap operas."

He pulled out his cigarettes and then searched his pockets until she sighed and passed him a lighter.

"I hope Sandy carries plenty of spares."

"Sandy doesn't smoke." He sighed.

"Of course she doesn't."

"Lily-"

"It's cool, alright? I ain't mad at you exactly. More at the situation."

He let out a sigh of relief and lit up a cigarette before handing her the lighter back.

"So can we-"

"The best you can hope for is friends," she interrupted. "Just leave it at that."

He nodded glumly and she felt she had to break the gloomy silence that followed.

"It's kinda sad that these graves are so abandoned, you know? I mean, somebody must have cared about them once. You think they'd take care of their remains."

He didn't answer her, and when she turned to look at him she was astonished to see his eyes were shiny with unshed tears.

"You okay, Curtis?"

He nodded and took a long hard pull on his cigarette.

"Well, clearly you ain't."

He lowered his head and looked down at his dusty jeans like they held the answers to the universe. Lily started to feel like maybe she had really put her foot in it.

"Christ, Curtis, say something."

"I'm just not sure-" His voice broke and he coughed in a poor attempt to disguise it. "I'm not sure it's something I should talk to you about."

What could the graves remind him of? His parents? Dallas Winston? What's the worst he could say?

"Ah, hell, just shoot."

"Just-the baby. Sandy's parents took the baby's remains. She doesn't even know what they did with it. They could have thrown it in the trash for all I know."

_Fuck. She hadn't seen that one coming._

She kicked her leg uncomfortably against the brick wall and took a much needed pull on her smoke.

"You could ask them."

"Yeah," he said. "But besides the fact they wouldn't tell me, I don't want to cause Sandy any more hassle."

Lily bristled at his desire to protect Sandy. As far as she was concerned, Sandy had caused her own hassle and Soda's to boot. She didn't know what else to say to him.

"That sucks," was all she managed.

It wasn't the only thing that sucked, but Lily was used to things not working out.

She had resigned herself to the fact that until Sandy fucked up again, she was gonna have to live without Sodapop Curtis.

8888

**Reviews and opinions more than welcome.**


	17. A Brush with the Past

**A Brush with the Past**

Lily overslept the next morning. It wasn't her fault really. She'd been awake for hours the night before thinking about that jackass, Soda. The guy was so unbelievingly gullible it made her sick to her stomach and she found herself wishing his crime was a bigger one so she could focus on that and forget about him. Some wish. When she finally drifted off, the sun was coming up.

The next thing she remembered was Frankie shaking her furiously.

"Jesus, Lily, I thought you were up. It's ten minutes 'til homeroom."

She had opened bleary eyes, sworn a blue streak and ran about the house as though her ass was on fire. She showered in five minutes flat, threw on some clothes and drove like the wind to get to school but of course, they were still late.

Lily had struggled to stay awake through her morning classes. Mr Gregor had actually had to wake her up in history. And it was no gentle awakening either, but the flat end of his steel ruler slamming down hard beside her sleeping head.

"Lily Marie Parker, you are a sight for sore eyes."

Lily looked up wearily but smiled when she saw Helen hovering over her lunch table. Helen was beaming from ear to ear which could only mean one thing. She wasn't grounded anymore.

"You off parole?"

"Hell yeah," Helen threw down her book bag and tossed her dark ringlets happily. "Oh, sweet freedom!"

Lily continued to smile faintly but while she was happy to see her friend again, the dull ache in her chest prevented her from showing it. Damn Sodapop Curtis. Damn him to hell.

Helen seated herself in the next chair and turned her dancing face to Lily's sad one.

"You okay, Lil?"

Lily pushed her tuna rice around her plate and shrugged. She didn't have a clue where to start. It felt like Helen had been away for a million years.

"It's a long story…"

"Well, we got forty five minutes 'til class so start talking." Helen rapped her on the arm and Lily suddenly realised how much she'd missed Helen. Sure, she'd seen her at school but Helen had been so miserable about her grounding that Lily hadn't had the heart to tell her about Soda.

So she started telling her about her birthday, about going to the movies and running into Soda and Ponyboy. She told her about the Chevy, about their drunken kiss, about going to Soda's house after and then him driving her home and Clive starting in on him. She told him how Ronnie had beaten the shit out of Clive and then all about the party, Sandy and the baby.

Helen's eyes were wide as saucers by the time she'd finished.

"Shit, Parker, look at what kinda mess you get in when I'm not around!"

Lily laughed and nudged her friend with her shoulder.

"I'm not in a mess. I'm stepping out of the mess. As far as I'm concerned, Soda and his ex-girlfriend can sail off into the sunset." It was bullshit. She knew it, Helen knew it, and the jackass eavesdropping knew it too.

"So your boyfriend got sick of you too?"

Lily and Helen spun round simultaneously and looked up into Clive Harrison's face. There was a healing cut above his right eye and a fading bruise near his lower lip but other than that, it looked like he'd survived Ronnie's beating pretty well. He'd been off school since it happened and according to school gossip, he'd stayed off work at the railway too. In fact, this was the first time Lily had seen him since her birthday.

"Go play with the traffic," Lily told him. "You didn't get sick of me. I can have you back any time I want. Except I'm now recovered from the mental illness I was suffering from while dating you."

Helen laughed out loud while Clive sneered at her.

"Always a smart arse, aren't ya, Lil?"

"If I were you, I'd walk away, Harrison."

Lily hadn't seen Frankie coming, but he put his books on the table like he meant business. She couldn't help notice the admiring look Helen gave her little brother, nor notice that he wasn't far off Clive's towering height of 6'3. Weight wise, it was no contest though. Frankie had broad shoulders and muscular arms but every place else, he was still a wiry adolescent.

"Oh, I'm pissing in my pants, Baby Parker." Clive laughed.

Frankie looked suitably riled up by the comment.

"Think what you want, Clive, but if you wanna do this, I'll make sure you don't forget it."

"And after that, Ronnie will be paying a visit," Lily put in quickly. She wished that Frankie would shut the hell up before Clive knocked him into next week.

At the mention of Ronnie, Clive appeared to back down. He cussed under his breath and walked off and out of the cafeteria. The three of them watched him go in silence.

"Did you have to?" Frankie snapped at Lily as soon as Clive was gone. His cheeks were flushed and it was the first time in a long time she'd seen him upset. Although to look at his clenched teeth and stormy eyes anyone else would think he was mad.

"Have to what? He came over here first!"

"What I mean is-" Frankie looked from her to Helen before he angrily scooped up his books from the table. "Just forget it, Lily. Fucking forget it."

Lily gaped at his retreating back, watching him disappear out of the swinging cafeteria doors. She looked at Helen in bewilderment, but Helen was pulling her lunch out of her bag and not looking at her.

"Can you believe that little prick?"

Helen opened up a Tupperware box containing pasta salad.

"Actually, I can," she said, producing a fork and a bottle of water. She tucked her curly hair behind her ears and started to eat.

Lily watched her for all of four seconds before she lost her rag.

"You wanna explain it to me, Einstein?"

Helen threw down her fork in frustration and gestured at the exit which Frankie had just passed through.

"Well, Christ, Lily, you may as well have just cut off his balls."

Lily stared at her.

"And don't look at me like that. You asked for the truth. He came over here ready to get his head busted in for you and you brought up Ronnie like that was the only way he'd ever get one over on Clive."

"Helen, honey that _is_ the only way he'd ever get one up on Clive." Lily's tone was clipped. She didn't like where this was going and she certainly didn't like the way Helen was siding with Frankie.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that, Lily. Do you know he beat the shit out of Terry Goldstein last week?"

"Oh, give me a break," Lily said with a roll of her eyes. Terry Goldstein was a senior like Clive and knew how to handle himself. Wherever Helen had heard that shit, it was beyond ridiculous.

"It's true," Helen pressed. "I been told by more than one person. Apparently, Terry was saying that Frankie only exists on Ronnie's shirt tails and Frankie creamed him. He's not a kid anymore, Lil. You need to stop treating him like one."

Lily was annoyed. Annoyed Frankie hadn't told her, annoyed Helen had heard the news first and super annoyed Helen was telling her home truths about her own brother.

"Are you seeing him, Helen?" She demanded.

Helen looked at a loss for words and Lily took this as a sign of guilt.

"You are, aren't you? That's why he's been calling your house and that's why you're defending him. Holy shit, Helen, talk about robbing the cradle!"

"That's enough out of you!" Helen got to her feet furiously, and like Frankie, Helen didn't get mad often. If Lily wasn't so angry herself, it might have seemed comical. "I am not seeing your brother, mainly because I know you'd blow a gasket over it. But you know what, Lil? He's only a year younger than us. He's good looking and sweet and smart and I could do a whole lot worse. So why don't you start giving him a little credit, okay?"

Lily knew she should feel ashamed by her accusation. She should know better than to think Helen would see Frankie behind her back. But a stubborn part of her focused on the fact that Helen had as good as admitted she liked Frankie.

"He's a God damn kid!" Lily hissed. "He might be putting on a big boy act for you but I'm his sister, I know him better than you ever will. So keep your eyes and your hands to yourself, Helen Trinian! You hear me?"

Helen looked like Lily had slapped her. She threw the salad box and water back in her bag, stood up and strode off.

Lily watched her go with a lump in her throat, well aware of the stares of the other students.

The worst part was, she knew Helen didn't deserve her anger. There was only one person she was truly angry with. No wait, scrap that and make it two.

She hoped Soda and his precious Sandy were very fucking happy together.

8888888

Soda was miserable.

He was sitting in Darry's truck next to Sandy at the Drive In. It was a scenario that he had prayed for a thousand times. Sandy was home, beside him, and they were some way to getting over the tragedy that had pulled them apart.

Except Soda wasn't sure he was that guy anymore.

It had all started when he went to pick her up and found her at the corner of her street. She had waved him down desperately and when he asked what she was doing there, she had said she got restless waiting for him. Soda wasn't stupid. He was ten minutes early and knew only full well that she was hiding him from her parents. That had pissed him off.

Then they had got to talking. Sandy had told him a couple of girls had been nasty to her in the restrooms and somebody else had passed a note with not so glittering opinions of her in Math. He made a real big deal out of cheering her up and had told her that they'd get bored soon enough. He made lame jokes and did impressions of the teachers at Will Rogers until she was doubled over with laughter.

Then she'd asked him how his day had been. He'd started telling her about this real tuff Corvette he was working on. Sandy had nodded in all the right places but he could tell straight off she wasn't listening. She kept looking in the side mirror and fluffing her hair so in the end he had cut the story short. Soda knew the score. He knew girls didn't dig cars the way he did but at least if he was talking to Lily she would have told him to shut the hell up and been honest about it.

Once the movie had started, Soda dozed off. He didn't know for how long but he was pretty confused about what was going on in the movie once he came to. Sandy was sat with her lips pursed together in subdued anger. No, it wasn't even anger, it was more like disappointment. He had apologised profusely, explained that work, community service and all the late nights were taking their toll and Sandy had said that she understood. But he could tell from how she was sat, all rigid and straight backed like the damn Statue of Liberty, that she didn't understand at all.

It was then that he wanted to leave, but he put a brave face on and waited for the first movie to end. There was a short intermission and it was here that he turned to her.

"You mind if we take off, Sandy? I'm awful tired."

She pressed her lips together again.

"You wanna go back to your place?" She asked him. "We could grab some burgers on the way."

He looked at her awkwardly. Not only would Darry and Ponyboy be mighty uncomfortable but Soda didn't just want to go home, he wanted to be away from Sandy.

"Sandy, look it," he started and her face fell. Soda felt a twinge of guilt. He had been the bad guy too often in the last couple of days and it was not a role he enjoyed.

"What's wrong?" Her lower lip quivered and he hoped to hell she wasn't going to cry. The last thing he wanted was to make a girl cry. That would just about seal his villainous fate.

"This doesn't feel right," Soda said honestly. "I mean, I've wished on every star that you'd come home again but now we're here, I'm not sure it's what I want."

The tears started sliding down Sandy's pale cheeks. Just like he knew they would. Oh, shoot, it was less painful being hurt than inflicting it.

"You're still mad at me," she accused, but Soda shook his head.

"I'm not, Sandy. I forgive you for not telling me, and we will always share our past and the baby but I don't want the same things anymore."

By things, he meant person. He didn't want Sandy anymore. If the last six months had taught him anything, it was that life was too short. Being with somebody just because they were beautiful and agreeable wasn't enough for him now. He wanted somebody that made him laugh, he wanted somebody to challenge him and he wanted somebody to show they cared because they couldn't help it, not because they felt it was their duty.

Christ Alive, he wanted Lily.

"If you really mean that, Soda, there's no going back," Sandy sniffed. "If you don't love me anymore, I _will_ get over you."

He didn't doubt it. But he wanted that for her. He wanted her to find a nice guy that made her truly happy. He had always gotten the feeling that Sandy had only wanted him because lots of other girls did and had kept him only because he had treated her like a queen. Looking back, he wondered if she had ever liked every part of him.

She'd been disappointed when he'd dropped out of school and dismayed when he went full time at the gas station. She didn't like it when he had a drink, even though he'd never been a big drinker, and she'd refused to kiss him after a cigarette plenty of times. He'd taken to carrying gum whenever they went on a date.

Yeah, looking back at their relationship as a whole, Soda felt more and more certain that he was doing the right thing.

"I'll always love you in some way," Soda told her, reaching out to stroke her hair. Sandy wiped away her tears and pulled the seatbelt across her.

"Just drive me home, please Soda. I want to go home."

"Don't be mad," he said softly. "We can still be friends. I _want_ to be friends."

"I want to go home," she repeated stiffly.

Soda sighed and started the truck's engine. They didn't speak as they drove towards Sandy's house. She sat still and unblinking until he pulled up on the corner of her street. He didn't get how other guys could make girls cry and sleep at night. He wanted to tell her whatever she wanted to hear just so she'd quit it. But he wasn't that guy either.

"I guess I'll see you around," he said hesitantly.

Neither of them discussed the fact that he wasn't driving her all the way home and that he hadn't fell for her bullshit story about being restless before their date.

"I guess you will," she said. "So long, Sodapop."

She opened the door, slid down from the truck and then walked quickly in the direction of her house. Soda watched her go before he slumped over the steering wheel feeling a strange mixture of guilt and relief.

888888


	18. Three Day Holiday

**Three day Holiday**

Lily was sitting on the hood of her Chevy smoking a cigarette.

It was Tuesday lunchtime and after yesterday's dramas she had no hankering to revisit the cafeteria. Helen hadn't so much as looked in her direction in homeroom, and Frankie had done no more than grunt at her when they crossed paths in the kitchen this morning. He had even caught a ride with somebody else.

She closed her eyes against the glare of the sun and wondered when everything had become so confusing.

A month ago she had had a boyfriend she cared about, a best friend she was inseparable from and a younger brother she was close to. Now she had squat. How in the hell had that happened?

She knew how alright. Sodapop Curtis. Alright, she couldn't blame him for Clive straying, but Ronnie would never have found out and beat him to a pulp if not for Curtis. And she would definitely have had a better hold on the Frankie and Helen situation if her head hadn't been all muddled over Soda and his stupid ex-girlfriend.

So she'd said there was a chance they could be friends on Sunday. But that had been Sunday. On Sunday, the unsettledness of what had happened between them hadn't been seeping into all the other areas of her life.

Sunday, she'd been understanding. Here on Tuesday, she didn't have an understanding bone in her body.

"How's the car running?"

She knew it was his voice, but half of her believed she'd misheard it because there was no way he could be at her school. Particularly, when she hated him this much.

Lily opened one eye experimentally and what do you know, there stood Soda Curtis like a fucking apparition. He was wearing black jeans, a DX shirt and that stupid grin of his.

"What are you doing here?" She snapped, shielding her eyes to glare at him.

Soda gave her a smile that rivalled the sun.

"Just passing through on my way to pick up food. Mechanic's gotta eat, ya know." He leapt up beside her like he had some sort of share in the Chevy. "Well, are you gonna say hello or ain't ya?"

Lily stared at him, feeling the anger rise from her stomach up to her throat. Then she elbowed him sharply and sent him careering off the hood of the car. She was marginally satisfied that he was so caught off guard he landed roughly on the parking lot tarmac.

"Jesus Christ, what'd you do that for?" He leapt up, brushing off his jeans and shooting a hurried look around him. His cheeks were a little pink and if he was embarrassed, she was glad. He sure as hell should be.

"_What did I do that for_? How about because you ruined my life?"

Soda looked genuinely perplexed but she refused to feel sorry for him. With his perfect hair and his sickeningly sweet smile...everything about him was just making her feel angrier.

"Since I met you everything has gone wrong. It's like you've…cursed me!" Lily leapt down from the car and gave him a big shove. He fell back a couple of steps and held up his hands in defence. "It's bad enough I have to see you every weekend but now you're showing up here at school?"

"Hey, come on." He took another hard shove and struggled to keep his balance. "I thought we'd decided to be friends."

"Friends? Friends!" She curled a fist and socked him in the arm. "You turn my whole life upside down and then think we can be friends?"

Soda was backing up faster and faster, suddenly no longer caring about who was watching.

"Lily, you're acting like a crazy person. I just came down here to tell you-"

"What?" She stopped chasing after him and shook her hands wildly. "What? What is it, Curtis? What's so damn important you had to turn up here like some damn…stalker!"

"Whoah, easy tiger!" He took a step forwards but when she narrowed her eyes, he thought better of approaching her. "Look, I went out with Sandy last night-"

Lily glared at him. Her eyes felt hot enough to melt him under her gaze. If he had come here to talk about Sandy he was in for a rude awakening.

"…and I realised I don't love her anymore. I don't want to be with her. It's you I want to be with." He rubbed his arm theatrically. "…I think."

His joke didn't raise a smile from her. Instead she only felt madder. Oh, so his date with Sandy had bombed and he was here to take up with his second option. Well, he could go to hell.

"You've got some nerve," she growled. "Showing up here and expecting me to fall at your feet. That may be how it usually works in your love life, Curtis, but I am not some silly bimbo whose head is turned to mush by a pretty face. "

He scratched his head in confusion and she realised he really had thought he could just show up, say he'd made his choice and they'd live happily ever after. Arrogant dick.

"Look, I'm sorry it took a little time but isn't the main thing that I know what I want now?" He took another daring step forward. Lily was outraged.

"A little time? It took you three days and a damn date with the girl before you realised you want me? Get back in your car, Curtis, before I do something you'll regret."

She watched as he looked over his shoulder at a shiny blue Corvette. The Curtis truck was nowhere to be seen.

"I was just out getting lunch," he said. "In a customer's car. Isn't she something?" His voice was nervous, like he knew it was a lost cause but was trying to talk her down anyway.

"Get out of here, dammit!" She threw a punch but he caught her hand deftly. She swung with her left but he blocked that too. "Let go of me, Soda Curtis. Let go, let go!"

"Is there a problem here?"

There was nothing like the stern voice of your principal to top off a shitty week.

Mr Hatter was frowning at Sodapop Curtis like maybe he should call the cops on him. Perhaps he would have been more concerned if it was a cheerleader in the young man's grip and not Ronnie Parker's little sister.

"I was just leaving," Soda said, dropping Lily's arms and backing away. He looked mortified and she doubted whether he had ever in his life had a heated argument with a girl. Goody fucking two shoes.

"And I would appreciate it if you kept your romantic dramas off of school property, Miss Parker."

Lily's angry vision switched from Soda to Mr Hatter. Bald, overweight and wearing trousers a size too small, she doubted he'd ever had a romantic drama. She stared him down defiantly.

"Why don't you come inside now, young lady?"

"And why don't you fuck yourself, Hatter? Since no one else wants the job."

Lily knew she'd done it now. The words were out and there was certainly no taking them back. She wasn't going to start backtracking and apologising like she was some spineless kid who couldn't face the consequences of her actions.

Mr Hatter's eyes flew wide and Soda, who had been walking away, threw a horrified look over his shoulder.

Lily sat down on the hood of the Chevy and lit up another cigarette.

88888

_Well, they sure were making a big deal out of this one_, Lily thought from her seat outside the principal's office.

Three days suspension. She wondered who thought this shit up. Three days holiday as punishment. Now detention would have been painful, but suspension? It didn't bother Lily at all. Not even calling her mother at work had bothered her. Right now, the hard ball of anger in her stomach overrode all guilt she felt.

_Screw her Mom, screw Frankie, screw Helen, and yes, screw Mr Perfect Curtis._

"I will expect her back here on Monday with an apology and a serious change of attitude," Mr Hatter was telling her mother sternly inside. Lily snorted to herself. Talk about optimism.

She heard her mother's low voice apologising for about the eighteenth time. Christ, that woman needed to grow a pair. Mr Hatter already thought her mother was a bad parent because of Ronnie's short lived stint at Hale High. No amount of apologies were going to change that.

The door flew open unexpectedly, and Lily's mother came out, closely followed by the principal.

"Come on, you," her Mom said firmly.

Lily stood up and eyed Mr Hatter shamelessly. If he was expecting her to hang her head, he was insane.

"You take this time to think about your behaviour, young lady," Hatter was saying.

Lily gave him a withering look and followed her mother out into the hall.

Her Mom was searching for a cigarette in a huge handbag before they were even outside.

"Here," Lily held out her pack and Bess Parker hesitated for just a second before taking the pack from her daughter and lighting one up. They walked out into the sunny front lawn of Hale High and Lily snuck a look back at the tall imposing building.

_See ya Monday,_ she smirked at it.

"And you can stop looking so proud of yourself!" Bess ran a hand through her shorn blond hair and sucked hard on the cigarette. "I had to cut work to get here. And they ain't paying me for it either."

Bess Parker was a grafter. She worked tirelessly and thanklessly since Lily's Dad had split. She was only a tiny woman, in height and frame but Lily knew from pictures she'd been pretty once. Not that you could tell now.

Her hands were shaking and her makeup had smudged under her left eye. Lily reached up to wipe it away.

"I'm sorry," she said. Not totally regretful yet but Bess' exhausted expression was starting to gnaw at her.

Lily followed her to her beat up Plymouth and climbed in the passenger seat.

"I can't be dealing with this sort of trouble, Lil. I thought that was all over when your brother left school." Bess put the car into gear. "I thought I was doing better with you and Frankie."

Lily sighed and leant back in her seat. _Damn, she hated Sodapop Curtis._

8888

"..And then she just started hitting me." Soda was recounting the day's events to Steve while he grappled with a tough wheel nut.

"Hmmph." Steve was drinking from a bottle of lemonade. "I'm not surprised. I feel like hitting you for going on a date with that-" He cut himself off and Soda wondered if the split lip had actually done something to kerb his sharp tongue. "-Tramp." Steve finished.

_Clearly not_, Soda realized.

"She's not a tramp."

Steve considered this and then took another swig of his lemonade.

"She's still a liar."

Soda cursed at the wheel nut, like that might loosen it some. Steve peered over at him to look at the wheel.

"Use two hands."

Soda got his left hand up on the spanner as well as the right and tugged at it. Slowly, it moved a fraction anti clockwise before it became loose enough to turn full circle. He gave Steve a look of appreciation.

Steve saluted smugly before going back to his lemonade.

"So, how are things with you and Evie? She forgive you yet?"

"Almost. I'm determined to keep making it up to her though." It would have sounded sickly sweet if not for Steve's lurid tone. He smirked as Soda tried to count how long it had been since he'd had sex himself, make up or otherwise. Months was the answer.

"So…you're totally over Sandy now? No more moping around, huh?"

Soda silently objected to the term 'moping around', but didn't bring it up. He didn't need Steve to remind him of the months that he'd sat around the mailbox waiting for a letter to arrive.

"Totally over her," Soda said honestly. "To be truthful, when we were out, I started thinking that maybe she was a little…"

"Pathetic?" Steve offered helpfully. Soda gave him a look.

"No…a little…dull."

Steve's laugh made Soda jump but he quickly went back to the remaining wheel nuts, removing each one carefully and methodically.

"Well, of course she's dull next to that Parker chick. Glory, Soda, she's as wild as you, just a little…"

"Meaner," Soda supplied gloomily. "She's got a helluva right arm for a girl too. And I don't think she's interested no more anyhow."

"What makes you say that?"

"Uh, the pushing me off of her car, pushing me across the parking lot and trying to lay me out might be a giveaway."

"She pushed you off of the car?" Steve grinned.

Soda realised he'd missed that part out of his story the first time around. Well, Steve could laugh all he wanted but the state of Soda's love life was not particularly amusing in his opinion.

"Yeah, after she'd finished attacking me she was so mad, she told a teacher to fuck himself."

By now, Steve was cackling, his whole body shaking with laughter.

"You think this is funny, Randle? You been on and on at me to move on from Sandy and now I actually have and Lily hates my guts, you think it's funny?"

"Oh, chill out, Curtis, for Christ's sake. She does not hate your guts. Girls only get that mad when they give a shit. Look at Dally and Sylvia-"

Steve stopped talking and Soda pretended to fiddle with the wheel even though he was done with it.

"Dallas and Sylvia sure had some fights, huh?" Soda said softly. "Nobody could fight like those two could."

"Well, that's what I'm saying, Curtis. That Parker chick is nuts for you."

Soda absorbed this slowly.

"Maybe just nuts," he mumbled.

This time, he and Steve laughed together.

8888888

Staying at home doing nothing was not as fun as Lily had thought it would be. The only person around in the daytime was Ronnie and he was a pain in the ass in small doses, let alone most of the day.

"Don't you have a liquor store to rob?" She asked him as he walked in front of the television for the umpteenth time.

"In the daylight? Do I look stupid?"

Lily refrained from answering. Some responses were just way too easy.

"What did you get suspended for anyhow? That mouth get you in trouble again?" Ronnie picked up a pen knife from the cluttered table and flicked it out and back in thoughtfully.

"It was the principal that got me in trouble. Didn't take too kindly to being told to fuck himself."

Ronnie gaped at her, frozen with the knife pointed out and in her direction.

"You told Hatter to fuck himself?"

"Uh huh. He says hi by the way. Took real delight in suspending another Parker."

"Well, Christ, Lil." Ronnie looked almost proud. "I might get rid of Frankie and recruit you for Brumly instead."

Lily sat up straighter, aghast.

"You're recruiting Frankie? Like for real?"

She had thought Ronnie just let him tag along now and then. She didn't think he'd had any real interest in Frankie. Ronnie was nonchalant.

"Why not? He's tough enough, he's family. And he ain't a kid anymore."

"So everyone keeps telling me." Lily sighed.

8888888

By Friday, Lily was itching to get out and do something. Being suspended wasn't so great when your best friend and favourite brother were barely speaking to you. So Friday night, she decided to call Helen up. Ronnie had finally paid the phone bill. Well, he'd given Lily the money and she had paid it, but still, the line had been restored.

"Helen, it's me."

"Oh." Helen's voice was sour. "What do _you _want?"

"Stop being such a bitch, it doesn't suit you," Lily said. "Do you wanna come over?"

"Oh, I don't know, Parker. What if I come over there and accidentally jump your brother on the way to the bathroom or something?"

"Can it, Trinian. I shouldn't have accused you of seeing Frankie okay? I know you like him but I guess that's not the point if you aint acting on it."

Helen groaned at the other end of the phone.

"You're a real pain in the ass, Lil, you know that?"

"I know." Lily sighed.

"Is it true you told Principal Hatter to fuck himself?"

"Partly. I also told him no one else wanted the job."

Helen started to giggle and Lily knew she'd won her round now.

"So? You coming over?"

"I'm climbing the walls sitting in on a Friday night. Let's go out. Somewhere we can let off some steam."

There was only one place they could think of to let off some serious steam and that was Bucks.

"Are you sure you should be going to Bucks?" Lily asked her as they pulled up outside in the Chevy. "If your folks find out I won't see you 'til Christmas."

"They ain't gonna find out," Helen said. "My Mom accidentally spilled the beans to my neighbour's wife about him seeing me here. Turns out he ain't allowed in Bucks either."

Lily laughed and opened the car door. She supposed very few parents or spouses wanted their kids or other halves partying at Bucks.

The place was lively despite the fact that the legal bars hadn't emptied yet. Helen spotted her neighbour almost immediately and pulled Lily over to his table. His friends all clamoured round. They were labourers still in work clothes and by the way their eyes were roving over Lily and Helen, Lily figured they hadn't been laid in weeks.

"Hey there, Gary," Helen drawled. "Fancy meeting you in here."

"Ah, hell," muttered Gary. He was a short stocky man with curly black hair and a sweaty complexion.

"Hey, Gary, how'd you know this pretty young thing?" One of his colleagues called.

Gary looked like he wanted to be anywhere but where he was.

"Gary here's my neighbour," Helen told them sweetly. "He told my folks he saw me at Bucks and got me grounded for a week."

"You didn't!" His friends were roaring at him, poking him in the shoulder and giving him an all round ribbing.

"He did so," Helen said. "But I'll do you a deal, Gary. You keep your trap shut and so will I. Otherwise you'll be sleeping on the sofa for a while. Deal?" She held out a well-manicured hand and gingerly, Gary accepted and shook it.

"And if you buy us a drink, there'll be no hard feelings either," Lily added. "Vodka and cokes would be great."

Gary was dragging his feet to the bar and Helen was flirting with one of his work friends when Lily saw Soda walk in. He was flanked by Steve and Two-Bit and the three of them were laughing like they hadn't a care in the world.

"Let's get out of here," Lily hissed at Helen.

"Huh? Why?" Helen turned around and followed Lily's gaze. "Don't be so dramatic, Parker. Just ignore him if you don't want to talk to him."

Helen went back to talking to Gary's friend and Lily became aggravated. She got a hold of Helen's arm and yanked her a few feet from the table.

"Helen, I will leave your ass here, I swear."

Helen pulled her arm free.

"No you won't, and I'll tell you why. You owe me, Lily. You're lucky I forgave you for what you said to me and you're supposed to be making it up. And on top of that, you already made it clear I can't date Frankie, so let me have a little fun, okay?"

Lily looked at the oversized labourer Helen was talking to. He didn't look like much of a catch to her but if Helen wanted some fun then she guessed she was gonna have to deal with it.

And Sodapop Curtis, who at that moment from across the room, was staring at her intently.

888888

**Reviews make me happy :)**


	19. Bar Room Brawl

**Bar Room Brawl**

Lily walked over to the bar and climbed up on a stool. She could feel Soda's eyes boring into her back but she was damned if she was gonna give him any attention. She figured Soda Curtis had enough attention from the female species to last him a lifetime.

"Long time, no see."

"Let's make it longer." Lily didn't look up from her drink.

But when she heard a crazy laugh and a low whistle, she knew it wasn't Sodapop beside her. She turned to see Two-Bit sliding onto the next stool.

"So the cold shoulder is extended to buddies now too?" Two-Bit reached into his pocket. "Gimme three beers, Jerry. And whatever this wild cat is drinking."

"I'm good," Lily said evenly. She hadn't meant to be rude to Two-Bit but she wasn't in the mood to make nice with anybody either.

Two-Bit drummed both hands on the counter as he waited for his drinks. Then he glanced at her sideways.

"So how's your week been?"

Lily didn't answer but that just made Two-Bit chuckle.

"That good, huh?"

"Did he send you over here?" She snapped, throwing a look over her shoulder. Soda and Steve had sat themselves down at a table in the far corner. They looked deep in conversation and neither of them even noticed she was looking their way.

"No one needs to send me in search of alcohol," Two-Bit said. "But I reckon he wouldn't mind talking to you at some point."

She made a noise that signified how very little she'd like to talk to Soda Curtis. The barman set three beers on the counter and then a vodka coke in front of Lily.

"I said I was good, " she said to him. The barman shrugged as he took Two-Bit's money.

"Come on, Lily, I was counting on twirling you around this dance floor later." He winked at her. "It's wasn't me who took Sandy to the movies. I woulda chose you over her in a heartbeat."

"Is that right?" Lily asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Ah, hell yeah. That girl always thought I was the devil on Soda's shoulder."

Lily could well believe it but if that Sandy chick knew Soda at all, she would have known he didn't do anything he didn't want to.

"And what did that make her? The angel?"

"Angel? Killjoy?" Two-Bit scooped up the three beers. "Either way, I'm team Lily, Sugar."

Lily couldn't help but smile at that. She watched as he manoeuvred around the bar stool and paused to look at her with twinkling grey eyes.

"Thanks."

"Well, hell, don't thank me. Just save me a dance." And before she could answer, he was gone.

8888888

"I'm out, Randle." Soda was almost out of his seat when Two-Bit returned with the beers. Steve clamped a hand around his arm and forced him back down.

"Don't you even think about it, buddy. You are not running out of here like a damn pussy because of some chick."

Soda sighed and threw another look at Lily. She was sitting alone at the bar and if he didn't think she was going to land him one, he'd probably mosey on over there.

"Gentlemen." Two-Bit put down their beers and Soda reached for his gratefully.

"So on a scale of one to ten," Soda said to Two-Bit. "If I go over there, the chances of her going off like a lunatic are…?"

"Eleven." Two-Bit took a gulp of his beer. "I'd let her cool down if I were you."

"See?" Soda said to Steve. "I'm just gonna-"

He was on his feet again when Two-Bit looked at him in dismay.

"No, no, no, Curtis. You can't leave. Hell, we just got here!"

"See." Steve pushed him back into his seat. "Loosen up, have a little fun. She'll come around."

Soda wasn't so sure about that. But he resolved to wait Lily out and see. He supposed Steve was right. If he walked out, he'd be letting her know just how much she was bothering him. And he'd already made a fool out of himself once this week.

Two-Bit hopped up and nodded at the back room.

"Come on, Romeo. Let's go shoot some pool."

Soda and Steve followed him out of the main bar and into the pool area. The back room was smoky but quieter. Asides the pool table there were a scattering of wooden chairs in an otherwise empty room. The cheap blinds were broken but did the job of blacking out the windows.

Some guys were just clearing off of the pool table and Two-Bit rooted out some coins to claim it next.

"You guys go ahead," Steve offered. "I'll play the winner."

"You mean me," said Two-Bit boastfully. "Give me five minutes, Randle, and then I'll wipe the floor with you too."

Steve cussed him out good naturedly and held a cue out to Soda. Soda took it from him and rounded the table.

"Says you, Matthews. Outta my way."

888888

Two-Bit actually did win the pool match. But in all fairness, Soda's mind wasn't on the game. He kept wondering if Lily was still in the other room and what he would say to her if it did seem like conversation was imminent.

Plus some chick was watching him like a freaking hawk and it was kinda putting him off his stride.

Soda was used to attention from girls. At the gas station, the girls were plentiful and appreciative of his attention, but this girl was literally glued to him throughout the whole game. She kept smiling at him when they caught each other's eyes and once he could have sworn she licked her lips.

She looked a little older than him, maybe twenty or so, and she was wearing way too much makeup. Her dress was a green see through number and her long dark hair was pinned on top of her head. She didn't appear to be with anyone either, girl or guy.

When Soda handed the cue over to Steve amidst Two-Bit's crowing, the girl came forward confidently.

"You sure know how to handle a cue," she said.

Soda frowned at her.

"I lost."

"Barely." She smiled. "I'm Candy. Who might you be?"

"Uh-Soda." He took a step backwards. "I don't mean to be rude, uh..?"

"Candy," she said again.

"Candy," he repeated. "I'm awful thirsty. Excuse me."

It was kind of rude for him. It would have been extraordinarily polite for Dally or Steve, but for him, it was definitely a drop in manners. He didn't know why but the chick kinda gave him the creeps. There was something sort of dismal and sad about her and he was happy as hell to be moving away and into the main room.

Lily was still sitting at the bar, this time talking to a pretty girl with brown curly hair. He made a point of going to order from the other end of the counter. On seeing him, Lily and the girl stopped talking but when Soda looked up, it was only her friend that was staring at him. Lily was looking into her drink like it held the secrets to the universe.

"Three beers," he told the barman.

"How about you make that four?"

Soda looked down and there was this creepy chick again, at his elbow, batting her almost certainly false eyelashes at him. He swallowed uneasily.

"I-uh-"

"Well, you are just adorable." Candy swung herself up on a bar stool and smiled lazily. "I would just love to take you home with me."

Soda wasn't sure how much Lily could hear over the music but Candy's body language was pretty much saying everything that Lily might have been missing out on. She was trying to wrap her arms around his waist but he moved away and laughed awkwardly.

"Listen, I'm flattered and all, but I'm not really looking to hook up with anybody…"

"I think you'd change your mind if we went upstairs." She was reaching out for him again when the beers arrived and Soda practically snatched them up, threw down a five dollar note and ran off without waiting for change.

Steve was winning the pool game. Two-Bit was talking to a red head chick while Steve lined up his shot and Soda walked over to them in relief, handing out the beers and sliding into a chair.

"Why, thank you, Soda." Two-Bit smiled at him. "I wondered where you'd got to. This here is Lena, Lena this is my buddy, Sodapop."

Lena smiled and they went through the whole _'Is that your real name?_' gig .

"You're up, Matthews!" Steve called as he straightened up. He was down to the black ball and Two-Bit still had two coloured balls on the table.

"Excuse me, darling." Two-Bit sauntered over to the table, swinging his pool cue.

"So are you in school, Sodapop?" Lena was asking him over the Elvis track that was playing. It was playing in the bar room, so it was quieter back here. Soda was just about to answer her when somebody landed in his lap.

"Christ." Soda looked into the cat green eyes of the weird chick he'd left at the bar. She must have been drunk off her ass 'cause she certainly couldn't understand the word no when she heard it.

"I'm Candy," Candy said to Lena possessively. "Isn't Soda just the sweetest thing you ever laid eyes on?"

Lena was looking uncomfortable but nobody was more uncomfortable than Soda. He tried to gently push Candy to her feet but she was wrapping pale thin arms about his neck. Her face came close to his and all he could smell was liquor.

"Candy, I don't wanna be rude but-"

"Who's your friend?" Two-Bit's voice loomed above them and Soda looked up at him in desperation. Two-Bit looked like he was going to laugh his ass off and across from him, doubled over the pool table, Steve was also looking amused.

"I don't really know..." Soda bugged his eyes out at Two-Bit, hoping his friend might come to his aid. No such luck.

Behind Two-Bit, Steve took his shot and potted the black ball neatly. He stood up and jabbed Two-Bit with the pool cue.

"That's game, Mathews. Drinks are on you."

"Sure." Two-Bit looked at Lena. "You want a drink, doll?"

Lena looked suitably put off by the presence of Candy and shook her head, mumbling something about catching up with him later.

"What about you two love birds?" Two-Bit asked Soda.

Soda couldn't have been out of his seat quick enough. He had to grab Candy's arm to keep her from falling over. She smelt of cigarette smoke and cheap perfume and he bolted in front of Two-Bit to get away from it.

"Nice to see you enjoying yourself, Sodapop." Two-Bit grinned at him as they neared the bar.

"Enjoying myself? The girl's bat shit crazy."

At least Lily was gone from the bar now. She was dancing with her girlfriend, her shimmering silver dress catching every light in the room.

Soda watched her for a second but when he saw Steve and Candy approaching, he clapped Two-Bit on the back.

"I'm going to the bathroom. Lose the crazy chick, will ya?"

Not waiting for an answer, he hurried away.

Lily pretended she hadn't seen a thing but even when her eyes weren't paying attention every other sense was on full alert. She'd seen the chick approach Soda at the bar, seen her slip octopus like arms about him and heard Soda tell her he wasn't interested.

The slutty girl in the green dress had not been deterred though. She had followed Soda into the back room and then shortly after, followed him out.

Lily wanted to be mad at him, Glory, did she, but a blind person could tell that Soda was practically beating her off with a stick. With any luck, the girl would get bored soon.

And yet, it was as though someone had lit a stick of dynamite inside Lily, slowly and unimpressively burning away toward an explosive finish. She wasn't going to give Soda the satisfaction of seeing her jealous though. The girl was no competition, she wasn't even pretty, so Lily was going to pretend the two of them weren't even there.

A new song started and Lily felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to see Two-Bit squinting at her. He held a beer bottle in his hand and had his head cocked to one side.

"How about that dance?"

"I'm dancing with Helen." Lily nodded at her friend, who brushed her off by pulling a face.

"Go on, Lil, dance. I'm not babysitting you all night," the traitor said.

Lily opened her mouth in protest but Helen was already barrelling across the room towards Gary's labourer friend. Lily made a mental note to kill her later. She looked back at Two-Bit grimly.

"I like her," he said. "She's got spunk. Shall we?"

She didn't really get to answer. Two-Bit pulled her into his arms and started dancing energetically across the floor. There was no other option but to move along with him, trying not to trip over his excited feet.

Just over his shoulder, she saw Soda slip into the shadows and lean back against the wall. They locked eyes momentarily. She didn't know if he was just hiding from the slutty chick or finding a dark corner to watch her from but she decided to show him just what he was missing.

'_Paint it black'_ was playing by the Rolling Stones. Lily shook out her long hair and did her best to force Two-Bit into a tidier step. Somewhere in his drink fuddled mind, Two-Bit sensed the change in her and followed her movements hesitantly until he was sure of himself. Then he took the lead again. Two-Bit was a lazy dancer. He was quick alright but he slouched and his movements were never sharp enough. He held her close but not close enough to become invasive. He was Soda's buddy after all. He didn't dance like Soda, that was for sure, but he had rhythm and Lily guessed that was what counted.

'_I see a line of cars and they're all painted black  
With flowers and my love, both never to come back  
I see people turn their heads and quickly look away  
Like a newborn baby it just happens ev'ryday.'_

Lily saw the girl in the green dress come sidling back over to Soda.

"So who's the slut?" She asked Two-Bit, turning them both around so he could see the girl reaching out to Sodapop.

Two-Bit grinned at her.

"Didn't think you cared."_  
_

"I don't," Lily snapped. "It's just she sure is making a fool of herself."

Two-Bit spun her away from him and then back into his arms. He caught her firmly and she couldn't help but glance back at the girl who had pinned Soda against the wall and was directing her mouth at his neck like a vampire.

Hell, enough was enough.

"Excuse me," Lily said to Two-Bit. Two-Bit only let go of her and smirked.

Lily was annoyed by his told-you-so expression. She was annoyed by this loose whore in her cheap green dress, and she was annoyed that Sodapop Curtis couldn't tell a girl where to get off. Christ.

"Candy, I'm not on the market for nothing. I got a girl!" Soda was hissing at her hurriedly. He had her at arm's length but she was twisting insistently towards him.

"Uh-Candy, is it?" Lily took the girls arm firmly but not roughly. "I think the little lady said he ain't interested."

Candy's earnest face turned into a scowl. Lord, she looked almost feral. She looked down at the offending hand on her arm.

"Why don't you mind your own business, pip squeak?" Candy moved intimidatingly close to her.

Candy was older. Candy was taller. Lily didn't give a shit.

When Candy bent down to push her face into Lily's, Lily drew back. Then she head butted the pushy wench with all her might.

"Lily!" Soda wrenched her towards him in horror as Candy slumped to the ground, groaning. She was holding her head dizzily.

"What?" Lily bellowed. "Am I interrupting something here? Wanna take this skank to the movies too?"

Lily had her back to Candy when she charged at her screaming like a banshee, and Soda didn't have the time to pull her out of the way. The result was all three of them crashing headlong into the wall.

"Cat fight!" Somebody called gleefully. A crowd of rowdy men moved forward, shouting and whistling as Lily landed dazedly between Candy and Soda.

Lily was the first to recover from Candy's charge and pushed the girl away before taking a good swing at her. From her sitting position, Candy was knocked clear onto her back and Lily quickly scrambled astride her before taking another shot. Ronnie had taught how to throw a punch in sixth grade when Mandy Smith had been picking on her. She didn't get in fights often, but she remembered every word he had told her.

She'd been a stubborn thing even back then. Mandy had beaten the living daylights out of her but she'd refused to shed a tear in the playground. Ronnie had found her on the porch sobbing into her lap when he got home. He'd taken her out into the back yard and taught her a thing or two to defend herself.

"_Clench your fist tight, but not too tight. Aim your index and middle knuckle at the target, and punch as though her face is way behind her head."_

She felt the girls nose break under her knuckles and then blood began shooting every which way.

Instantly, a pair of strong arms lifted Lily clear of Candy.

"Are you alright?" Soda set her on her feet and Lily glanced back at Candy who lay unmoving on Buck's dusty floor. Her face was smeared with blood, her nose at an impossible angle.

"Where the fuck do you know her from?" She asked him. Soda shook his head wordlessly.

Buck Merril came striding towards them then, his face twisted into an angry grimace.

"Let's get the fuck out of here." Lily felt a hand on her arm and was suddenly propelled to the door along with Soda. It was Steve doing the shoving, flanked by Two-Bit.

"Yeah, y'all get going!" Buck called after them. "The last thing I need is more trouble in here!"

"No, wait. Helen!" Lily dug in her heels and called out her best friend's name. Helen, who was on the edge of the crowd staring at the scene in shock, took a few tentative steps towards them.

"Well, come on, princess. We haven't got all day!" Steve strode forward, grabbed Helen's arm and dragged her out of the exit

In the parking lot, Lily stared at Soda for long seconds. Her dress was ripped and blood stained and she knew she looked like hell.

"Come on, Soda, before the fuzz gets here!" Steve said.

"I-uh-" Soda was looking at Lily, almost speechlessly. "You okay?"

He was looking over her bleeding knuckles and scraped knees in concern.

"Lily!" Helen's shock had obviously worn off and panic had set in. She was gesturing at the Chevy dramatically.

"I'm coming," Lily called back. She turned back to face Soda. His hair was a mess, his face was dirty and he wore an expression of unease. She didn't want to leave him yet.

"I-uh, can we talk, Lily? Like, just talk?"

"I don't think this is the time." She smiled crookedly.

Two-Bit honked his horn from the other side of the parking lot. She heard Steve call Soda's name but he didn't turn around. Instead, he took her hand gently.

"Give me an hour," he said. "Meet me at the end of your street."

Lily continued to look at him and then nodded slowly.

"Alright. Now get out of here."

They both ran for the cars at the same time.

88888

Soda leapt in the back seat of Two-Bit's car and slammed the door shut behind him. Before he could say a word, Two-Bit took off at neck breaking speed.

"Oh, Lordy," Two-Bit was laughing wildly as he cornered the end of the street. "That didn't go to plan, did it Stevie?"

They were all thrown from one end of the car to the other and Soda hurriedly buckled his seatbelt. From the passenger seat, Steve gave Two-Bit a look that wasn't lost on Soda.

"What's he talking about, Randle?"

Steve looked guilty. An emotion so rare in him that Soda felt instantly unnerved. He pushed his head over the front seats and looked at Steve head on.

"Steve?"

"Well, I-" Steve was cut off by Two-Bit.

"Steve told the hooker you'd come into a big inheritance." Two-Bit cackled. He was drunk. Too drunk to be driving them home, Soda thought, but he had bigger fish to fry.

"The hooker?"

"I was trying to help you out, man. I knew if Lily saw another girl all over you, she'd come around."

If Soda could have reached, he would have socked Steve one. Of all the stupid tricks…The last thing Lily had needed was to see Soda with yet another girl.

"You realise what you just caused, you great idiot? Lily just got in a fight. What the hell is the matter with you?"

"Got her attention didn't it?" Steve sulked. "And I did just see you two making eyes at each other. Seems to me that you owe me a favor."

Two-Bit began to laugh again and Soda shook his head to clear it. Sending a prostitute your way in front of the girl you like was considered a favor? Maybe Steve had spent one too many hours under a car bonnet.

"You set a fricking prostitute on me, Randle!"

"I didn't plan to. She came over earlier, offering the goods and the idea just came to me."

Soda gritted his teeth and jabbed Steve roughly in the shoulder with two fingers.

"Just came to you! That chick was a hooker! Did you not think about the fact that hookers are tough as nails? Lily could have got hurt!"

Steve snorted dismissively.

"That chick? I've got my money on her over every hooker in Oklahoma. How was I to know she was gonna go all GI Jane like that?"

Soda thought about Lily fearlessly stepping in to rescue him from Candy's clutches. He smiled, despite himself. Steve relaxed when he saw Soda's change in expression and slid his arm casually onto the open window. Soda sighed heavily.

"Steve, if you EVER pull a stunt like that again, I'll kill you, I swear to God."

Steve smirked smugly.

"You're welcome, Buddy," he said.

888888


	20. The Tower

**A.N: Sorry this update has taken a little longer than usual. Had a very hectic week. Again, thanks to everybody who has reviewed.**

**The Tower**

Soda saw Lily as soon as he turned the corner into her street. She was wearing jeans and an oversized hooded sweater. Her hair was slightly damp from the shower and piled untidily on top of her head. On her feet she wore sneakers. Sandy would never have been seen dead in a pair of jeans, let alone unkempt hair and sneakers, but to Soda, Lily looked beautiful.

He pulled the truck to a slow stop beside the sidewalk and waited for her to climb in.

"Hey." He smiled at her but she didn't smile back. "You okay?"

"Yeah," she said. "Sure." She stared out through the windscreen into the night.

She was still mad at him, that much was obvious. But she was here, and after what had happened at Bucks, she had to still care.

"I'm sorry about Sandy-" he started. But before he could say anything else, Lily grabbed him by the shirt lapels and pulled him down across the seats. They were chest to chest and nose to nose when he kissed her. He felt her moving, assumed she was uncomfortable and stopped long enough for her to shift her weight.

"What the hell are you doing?" Lily hissed angrily at him.

"Huh?" Either Soda had just imagined it or she had just grabbed him first. He didn't think he'd ever understand women.

"Ronnie's car just went by! Shut up and stay still!" She snapped.

Soda had never felt like such an idiot. The worst part was having to lay face to face with her while she glared at him. But really, what did she expect a guy to think? She'd practically dragged him on top of her.

After a few seconds of feeling his heart pound against her sweater, Lily pushed him away.

"Sorry," he said awkwardly. "But why are we hiding exactly?"

"Two reasons," she answered. "One, it's late and he'll probably make me go home. Two, it's pretty probable he heard what happened at Bucks tonight."

Soda hadn't even considered that. He'd been expecting Ronnie to show up at the gas station all week but he should have known Lily wouldn't have given him up. Frankie, on the other hand, he hadn't been sure of. Well, he'd obviously kept his trap shut good too. Still, none of that mattered if Ronnie was gonna kill him anyway.

"Any way he'd believe it wasn't my fault?" He asked her, only half joking.

Lily gave him a look.

"Did we really come here to talk about my brother?"

Soda sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Nah." He wished he was better with words. Maybe if he was Two-Bit he could make her laugh. Or if he was Dally he'd win an argument. He had charm supposedly. Maybe it was time to put it to use.

"You looked real pretty tonight," he told her honestly. Just thinking about her in the silver dress under the glare of Buck's lighting was getting him excited.

"Looked?" Lily echoed. "As opposed to now?"

And this was exactly why charm didn't work with Lily.

"You look great now too." He sighed.

"Oh, watch out Curtis. You're about to sweep me off my feet with your enthusiasm." Lily straightened out her sweater while she rolled her eyes.

"Well, pretty or not, you sure are a pain in the ass."

She shot him a disbelieving look. Soda swallowed. He'd never said anything like that to a chick before. His Mom would kill him if she could hear him now. But Glory, she made him mad.

"Say that again?"

"You heard me, Parker. I'm trying to apologise here. You sure ain't making it easy." He turned from the wheel to look at her. "I'm sorry about Sandy, okay? I guess all the baby stuff kinda threw me for a while. I had to get my head round it, but it's you I wanna be with. Even if you are bat shit crazy."

Lily was looking at him with her mouth slightly agape. He liked the way tendrils of her damp hair had escaped her hair tie. They were curling around her pretty face in a way that made him want to pounce on her.

"You call that an apology?"

"Well, that was part of it. Come over here and I'll show you how sorry I am." He flashed her a grin then and this time, she couldn't hold back a small smile.

"Jack ass," she muttered, folding her arms.

"You say the nicest things." Soda slid an arm across the back of the seat and waited for her to respond. She kept her arms folded obstinately for a few seconds before she sighed and leant back on him. Smiling, Soda pulled her towards him and pressed his lips against her.

He felt her sigh against him as he slipped his tongue inside her mouth. Christ, he'd missed her. It felt like forever since they'd done this. He slipped a hand up the back of her sweater and then under her shirt. Her skin was so soft and warm it drove him crazy.

"If you ever do anything like that again-" Lily pulled back and glared at him. "I swear to God, Curtis-"

He pressed his lips against hers again and she sighed and opened her mouth. As Soda kissed her fervently, he suddenly thought that it wasn't such a bad thing Lily couldn't shut herself up.

It meant that he got to do it for her.

88888

Saturday morning Lily woke up feeling like a weight had been lifted from her. She almost skipped down the stairs to make breakfast, but then she thought about how pathetic an energetic skip was, and slowed down considerably.

She passed Frankie asleep on the sofa and felt a twinge of guilt. He was still barely talking to her over the Clive thing, but she had a feeling that incident had been the straw that broke the camels back. He liked Helen, she knew he did, and as far as she knew, he'd never had a proper girlfriend.

Still, she was in a good mood for once, and wasn't going to let Frankie destroy it.

After a quick breakfast of coffee and cereal, Lily left the house.

When she pulled up outside the church, Soda was leaning on the gate waiting for her. Even in paint splattered jeans and an old t shirt, he looked like a model. He smiled a slow smile when she pulled the car to a stop. Lily pulled up the handbrake and was just climbing out when she felt his hands on her hips.

"Jesus, Curtis. Let me out of the car at least!" She was complaining but they both knew she didn't mean a word.

"Nope." He pressed her against the side of the driver's seat and kissed her hard. She let him for a second until somebody honked their horn from behind them.

"Get a room!" One of the guys who worked with them laughed from the window of his car.

"That'll have to wait 'til six." Paul came down the church path. "Right now, I need all of you inside and ready to work."

Still, he was smiling. He was probably glad to see they'd sorted things out after the atmosphere last weekend.

Soda finally let her step away from the car and she locked it with a smile. She would have said she walked up the path with a bounce in her step. But bouncing was for giggling girls.

88888

"So you're sure you don't wanna go to the movies?" Lily pushed her hands into Soda's jacket pockets to warm them. Her voice was teasing and he groaned.

"You're a ball breaker, you know that? You know I gotta go to work."

They were waiting for Steve to pick him up from community service and take him back to the DX. Steve had promised Al he would finish up a car for the next day, and thanks to the work Steve had done on Lily's Chevy, Soda owed him a favour.

"I can swing by after," he compromised, as she slipped her fingers into the waistband of his jeans. Fricking tease.

"Swing by? Oh, that's real romantic," Lily said, feigning offence.

He growled and pulled her closer.

"Well, maybe I ain't in a romantic mood."

And then of course, Steve's car appeared. The Buick's horn was loud, but Steve was louder.

"Hey, Soda! Kiss your chick on your own time!"

Soda wondered when exactly his own time was. It was hard to believe that he was juggling seven days of work a week plus a girlfriend. Good thing Lily was working with him at the weekends. Otherwise he'd never get to see her.

"What's the latest I can call over?"

"Whenever. Blow your horn and drive by. I'll meet you at the end of the street," she said. She straightened up and gave him a last kiss.

Steve pressed the Buick horn again, making them both jump. Lily laughed at Soda's irritated face.

"Will you quit it, Randle?" He yelled. "I'm coming, alright?" To Lily, he said; "I'll see you tonight, okay?"

And then muttering to himself, he walked towards Steve's car.

8888

Lily was five minutes from home when she realized she'd left her purse in the church. There wasn't much in it, only a couple of dollars, but she knew there was nothing to eat in the Parker refrigerator and that was probably her dinner money right there.

So she turned the car around. Hopefully, Paul would still be there and she could grab her purse before he locked up.

Lily was in a kind of daydream as she retraced her journey. She was thinking about Soda and how easily things had turned from sour to sweet. Well, she thought wryly of her fight with Candy, maybe it hadn't been easy, but it had been quick. Despite her anger, there had been no doubt deep down that she was crazy about him. And that was probably what made her crazy.

It was turning cold as she pulled up outside Community Service. The birds had been singing out here all day long, but now she could hear nothing. The church looked different in the twilight, more imposing somehow. She guessed at night time that the place was pretty spooky.

Lily parked the car quickly and hurried up the church path, still lost in thought. But when she got to the entrance, the heavy double doors were closed. She pulled on them just to ascertain they were locked before stepping away. Paul must have gone already. In fact, she didn't remember seeing his van outside either. Darn. She'd have to scam some money from Ronnie if she could find him.

Lily was just turning to leave when something out of the ordinary caught her eye. The external door to the church tower was ajar. The tower was just off the main entrance and was always locked religiously. None of them had seen inside and she hadn't even been aware of Paul having a key. Maybe he did have one. Maybe he used the place for storage, or maybe there was somebody else in there who had a key to the church. She really could use that money tonight.

Lily walked over to the door and pulled it open.

The tower smelt musty and unused and had old concrete steps winding around the inside walls. Lily gripped the hand rail and started up them. At least the steps weren't wooden. Going on the rest of the tower, she wouldn't have trusted her weight on anything besides concrete.

"Hello?" She called as she neared the top. She thought she could hear voices until she called out and then everything seemed to go quiet. So quiet that she wondered if she'd actually heard them in the first place.

At the top of the stairs, was a small narrow door. Oak possibly, with an old brass handle. It didn't appear to have a lock on it. Lily put a hand out and closed it around the old handle before twisting it firmly and pushing open the door. She was inside before the scene in front of her even registered in her mind.

Four faces, mostly familiar, stared back at her in agitation. Every condemning piece of evidence in the room seemed to jump out at her and every one of those four faces seemed to watch as she took everything in.

"Oh my God!" She gasped, her hands flying to her mouth.

Behind her, the heavy oak door slammed shut.

Lily spun around to see Fred Daniels standing between her and any chance of escape.

"God ain't saving you, Parker," he said in a low voice. "Not even in here."

8888


	21. Ignorance is Bliss

**A.N: Thanks to everybody who has reviewed especially the regular reviewers, Pearl Primrose, 7.06andcounting and Americanhoney12.**

**Ignorance is Bliss**

Lily stared in shock at Fred Daniels and then threw a look back over her shoulder at the other four guys in the room.

"Who the hell is this?" One of the men demanded. "What did I tell you about leaving downstairs unlocked, Daniels?"

Daniels tried to shrug off the comment.

"I watched everybody leave. I watched _her_ leave. Don't worry. She's just some little nobody from community service."

Lily wished to hell that she'd skipped any thought of dinner. She knew the guy talking to Daniels. In fact, she recognised all of them. These guys were members of The Tiber Street Tigers and the leader of their gang, the one who had spoken to Daniels, was Neil Macdonald. Tall, well-built and mean looking, Macdonald wasn't somebody Daniels would want to cross. But Christ, neither did Lily.

"Look, I'll just get outta here." She said this to Macdonald, trying her best to keep a level head. "I didn't see nothing."

But even an idiot could see what was going on in here. A wallpaper pasting table had been set up in one corner. A large set of scales sat upon it along with a pile of cellophane bags and one large bag of white powder.

These guys were dealing cocaine and somehow Daniels had gotten them a key to the tower. He wasn't a Tiger himself, or at least if he was, it had only happened recently. Maybe they were just using Daniels to get in the church or maybe they were going to recruit him. Either way, Lily would feel a lot safer if Daniels wasn't in the room.

She knew who Macdonald was. She recognised his right hand man too, short but stocky Wyatt Hylton. And she even knew who the other two guys were- Dean Jones and the eldest Yale brother- Simon was it? His younger brother Luke was in Lily's math class.

They didn't recognise her though. She hadn't been seen with Ronnie since she was fourteen and realised gangs were anything but cool. In her mind being a gang member was an escape route for drop outs who were too lazy to hold down a job.

Yep. Fred Daniels would fit right in.

"You ain't going anywhere," Daniels said. He took a step forward and she took a step back and knocked into Macdonald.

"Here, careful." Macdonald took her arm and when she wrenched it free, he held up his hands and laughed. "I don't know what you're used to, darlin' but I ain't into roughing up chicks. If anyone needs roughing up, it's dozy over here."

Macdonald was smiling at her, but his eyes flicked darkly towards Daniels. Lily noticed the way Daniels averted his eyes. She decided she liked Macdonald. In fact, if she told Macdonald who her brother was, she was pretty sure they'd let her walk out of here.

"How are we gonna make any money without somewhere to stash it?" Wyatt Hylton complained. "We can't keep it here. Not now."

"We'll have to find someplace else." Dean Jones shrugged. "If we ever wanna wipe out Brumley, we need to start making some serious dough."

Lily closed her eyes. Damn Ronnie and his stupid gang warfare.

These days she had had idea who Brumly were and weren't cool with. But by the sounds of it, Macdonald finding out who she was would only give him leverage. Her last name wasn't gonna help at all.

"What we need to get rid of Brumly is less contact with simpletons like this one." Macdonald nodded in Daniels direction and despite her being glad Fred was in trouble, she felt a stirring of panic at Macdonald's rising anger. God, she was glad he didn't know who she was.

"Look." She turned her green eyes on him, hoping they appeared sultry, but not like they were promising anything. "I got no business with any of this. I don't care what you guys are up to. I'll just get in my car and pretend I was never here."

Macdonald looked at her for a few quiet moments and his gang and Daniels stayed silent while he thought. His reddish hair was tousled and his narrowly set blue eyes were full of concentration.

"You got a car here?" He asked her.

"Yeah, just out front," she said, trying to keep her voice light.

Macdonald nodded decisively.

"Well, I'm afraid you're gonna have to hang around until we find a new holding place. Daniels, you go and hide her ride."

As his words sank in, Lily felt her heart and hope dashed to the wind. She wondered what her chances were of getting past Daniels, out of the door, and into her car. Impossible, she decided.

"Give him the keys, honey," Macdonald instructed.

Lily looked from Macdonald to Daniels in horror. They weren't letting her go. They were keeping her here and hiding her car. She was being held against her will.

"You ain't getting my keys," she said in a shaky voice. The bulge of her key set was obvious in the front pocket of her jeans but she was damned if she was going to let them hide the only thing that could lead to her being traced here.

Macdonald sighed.

"Just 'cause I said I ain't into roughing up girls, don't mean I won't if I have to. I'm sure Daniels would be happy to get his hands in your pockets."

Lily recoiled from an approaching Daniels and it was then that the Yale brother- she was sure it was Simon- came closer and put an arm around her shoulders.

"I'd just hand 'em over if I were you, doll. I hear Daniels ain't the gentlemen us Tigers are."

Fred Daniels smiled, almost proudly, and Lily felt her heart begin to race. For the first time in a long time, she actually felt scared.

"Here, take 'em," she muttered, wrenching out the keys and throwing them with considerable force at Daniels chest. As the keys thudded off him and hit the floor, Daniels looked down at them in fury before pulling the flat of his hand back to strike her.

She winced, ready for it, but Yale was between them in seconds.

"Aint no need for that, errand boy. You go do as you're told." Yale growled.

As Daniels sloped off moodily, Lily gulped and tried hard to level her fear. She didn't do scared. Scared wasn't in her vocabulary.

"Take a seat." Macdonald opened out one of the folding chairs and patted it with his hand. "You might be here a while."

Lily felt the colour and energy drain from her face. She had been afraid he was going to say that.

888888

Soda was leaning under the bonnet of a Plymouth, trying to replace its starting motor. It was a simple task but having to lean over for so long was the problem. He'd been on painting duty all day at the church and as a result, his back was killing him.

"Soda!"

He had been listening to Steve yell for the last minute or so, but he didn't want to stop mid job and prolong it any further. He wanted this car finished as early as possible so he could go and see Lily. He finally stood up and arched his aching back in a long stretch.

There. Starting motor in. Now to test it, and take a look at the dent in the driver door…

"Didn't you hear me, Curtis?" Steve appeared at the door to the Plymouth, blocking Soda's access. He looked wound up and tense, his fists not quite clenched, but curling slightly, a sure fire sign that something was bothering him.

"Yeah, I heard you. Just give me a second to test the engine." Soda tried to side step his friend but Steve caught his shoulder roughly.

"You need to call Lily."

"What? Why?" Soda looked down at the bunched up material of his shirt in Steve's grasp. What in the world was eating him?

"Some guy just pulled up for gas in her car," Steve said.

Soda paid some attention now.

"Yeah? That's not all that strange. Could have been anyone. She has got two brothers, you know." He leaned into the Plymouth and switched the engine on. It came to life without a problem and he smiled at his own success before switching it off.

"I know both of her brothers, stupid." Now Steve had nothing to grab onto, he looked like he might kick the car instead. Like it needed any more dents in it.

Soda didn't get it. Did Steve think Lily was cheating on him? Was he gonna go all super protective like he did over the Sandy thing?

"Whoever the guy was, when I mentioned Lily, he denied ever knowing her. Said I must have the wrong car."

Okay, so that bugged Soda. Steve had never mixed up a car he'd worked on in his entire life.

"You're sure it was hers?" He asked anyway.

Steve gave him a look that read '_shut the fuck up'_, and Soda sighed and nodded.

"I'll give her a call," he said.

He went into the office and dialled her home number. The phone rang and rang but nobody picked up.

Now feeling worried, he returned to an impatient looking Steve with a frown on his face.

"No answer," he told him. "I guess someone's stolen the car. Why else would he say he didn't know her?"

Considering recent experiences, it did cross Soda's mind that Lily was cheating on him. He could see that Steve wanted to say it too, but Soda wasn't buying it. Lily wasn't a cheat. She was a pain in the ass, but she wasn't a cheat.

"So what did this guy look like?" Soda asked, leaning up against the Plymouth and wiping down his hands on his jeans.

Steve thought for a moment.

"He was a big guy. Tall, looked like he worked out. Black hair, stubble…"

With every word, Soda visually added to the description he had in his mind. When Steve was finished, Soda looked at him in annoyance.

"What else?"

"What else do you need? His shoe size?" Steve asked scathingly. "Want me to draw you a picture?"

Soda took a breath, his heart beginning to race as the last couple of weekends came back to him in bits and pieces.

"What color was his t-shirt?" He asked, his clammy hands sliding down the hood of the Plymouth.

Soda watched as Steve concentrated on remembering. It was all he could do not to grab him and shake him but he sat calm and unmoving as Steve seemed to find the answer to his question.

"Black with red writing. Can't remember what it said though."

Soda remembered what it said alright. It was a cheap Johnny Cash T shirt, black with red writing. Fred Daniels had been wearing one at work today.

88888

Frankie Parker was having a bad day.

It had started by waking up with a hangover. Frankie wasn't used to hang overs. In truth, he didn't much like drinking, but he and Ronnie had been out with some of the Brumly boys last night and when he'd turned down a share in the whisky they'd come up with, Ronnie had told him to drink up or put up his fists. He'd decided a hangover was less aggravation than fighting his big brother. But when he'd woken up Saturday lunchtime, he hadn't been so sure.

Ronnie slept all day while Frankie aimlessly watched television under a blanket and waited for the queasiness to pass. Lily was at community service at least, so Frankie didn't have to deal with her bullshit. He was damn sick of her treating him like a kid. Mind you, he was damn sick of everything today, his stomach was lurching without mercy.

Around six that evening, Ronnie rolled out of bed and then their Mom got up to go back on the night shift.

"Feeling rough, kid?" Ronnie threw a cushion at him as he entered and Frankie groaned.

Their mother glanced up from applying her make up in the cabinet mirror. Frankie watched as she decided whether or not to scold him for his evident hangover. She went back to her lipstick.

"Drinking's for dorks," Frankie replied.

"Naw." Ronnie kissed his mother on the cheek and then straightened up next to her to survey his own reflection. "Drinking _ain't _for dorks. That's why you can't handle it. But don't worry, I'll train you up, little bro."

Bess Parker gave her eldest son a disapproving look as she packed away her make up.

"I wish you wouldn't encourage them, Ronnie." She already had her make up back in her handbag and was heading for the living room door. Their Mom seemed to move at a super human speed sometimes.

"Who's encouraging?" Ronnie said. "I'm just saying if he's gonna drink, he better learn to drink like a man."

"And what about Lily?" His Mom had the front door open but stopped and turned back towards the living area. "I sure as hell don't want her drinking like a man, or getting suspended. And the people she hangs around with! Her principal told me some dirtbag mechanic had a hold of her right on school property. He had to intervene to make the boy go away."

Frankie could practically see the steam coming out of Ronnie's ears. His jaw tightened and he looked at Frankie just the once, before he looked back at their Mom.

"You two behave!" Bess called as she slammed the door shut behind herself.

Frankie looked uneasily at his brother, who hadn't moved and hadn't spoken since the reference to Sodapop Curtis.

Ronnie had only two words for Frankie.

"Start talking."

8888

**Every review appreciated.**


	22. Crossed Wires

**Crossed Wires**

Steve and Soda locked up early and drove to the Curtis place.

"We are so gonna get fired," Steve said as he swung his Buick into the Curtis driveway.

"He can't fire us both," Soda replied. He couldn't keep still for anything. His hands went from the window handle to the glove box to the stereo.

"Yeah, right," Steve snorted as he pulled up the hand brake. "What the hell are we doing here anyhow?"

Soda nodded at Two-Bit's hunk of junk car parked in front of Steve's Buick.

"We're here for Two-Bit."

"Two-Bit?" Steve scratched his head in confusion. "He know something we don't?"

"Nope." Soda swung open the car door. "But I figure three of us is better odds than two."

They both climbed out, the rising dust from the car's sudden stop catching in their throats. Steve smothered a cough.

"Better odds for what? Will you stop talking in riddles, man? If I'm gonna get fired, can I at least find out what for?"

Steve caught up with Soda on the porch and grabbed him by the crook of his elbow.

"Soda?"

"Look, I'm hoping that I'm wrong," Soda told him. "But that Daniels guy ain't no one to be fooling with. Even the community service guy said it and he's some big ass Marine. If he's done anything to Lily, I swear to God-" He broke off and gripped Steve's shoulder, feeling the panic shroud him.

"Well, Jesus Christ, don't break my arm. It sounds like I'm gonna need it." Steve shoved his hand away. "And how do you know this guy just hasn't swiped her keys or something?"

"I don't. That's why we're going to Lily's."

"Lily's? Oh, you mean, you wanna roll up outside Ronnie Parker's house and say, _hey, how's it hanging? That sister you told me to take care of? Kinda lost her_.'" Steve's tone was sarcastic and it made Soda want to beat the tar out of him.

"Well, thanks to you and the prostitute, he'll wanna kill me before he even hears what I've got to say."

Steve looked sheepish.

"He knows about that?"

Soda shrugged his shoulders and tried to steady his breathing. His heart was thumping like crazy and he felt dizzy in the uncertainty of Lily's fate. The mere chance that she wasn't safe was enough to make him want to lash out at everything and everyone.

"Who knows? Either way, I gotta go over there."

Steve's face became glum and he ran a hand across his face in agitation.

"What?" Soda snapped, reaching for the screen door.

"I've just realised why we need better odds. And I liked it better when I thought it was for the guy twice Ronnie's size."

Two-Bit and Ponyboy were watching television when they walked in.

"Howdy, grease monkeys," Two-Bit called cheerfully. "Thought y'all were working late tonight."

"Cut the shit, Two-Bit," Soda said. Both Two-Bit and Ponyboy looked up at him in surprise. Even in a bad mood, Soda was the most tolerant of Two-Bit's jokes. When he was in a good mood, the two of them were a regular double act.

"What's going on?" Ponyboy asked.

"Lily's in trouble," Soda said. "At least I think. Some guy at community service has been hassling her. And Steve just saw him in Lily's car. The guy played dumb, like he didn't even know who she is."

"So who is this guy? We know how to find him?" Two-Bit was paying attention now and Soda was glad they'd come back for him. Mathews was a goofball, but he was a good man in a sticky situation.

Soda shook his head.

"His name's Fred Daniels. That's all I know." It had occurred to him to call Paul, but if Paul even got a whiff of the fact Lily was in trouble, he'd call the police. Calling the police meant putting Ponyboy in jeopardy but if Soda didn't tell Paul what was going on, he wasn't gonna hand out Daniels' address.

"Well, maybe he just took her car?" Two-Bit offered, a frown on his lips.

"Maybe." Steve agreed. "But the only way to find out is to go over to her place and ask."

"What's so bad about that?" Ponyboy asked innocently.

"Ronnie Parker," Steve and Two-Bit said in unison.

Soda disappeared into his bedroom and stepped across the clothes strewn floor to his closet. He dug around for a few seconds before his hands closed around what he was looking for. His old baseball bat. He hadn't played baseball in years but he'd kept that bat. Just in case.

"Well, Sodapop Curtis," Two-Bit said. "Your lady's in trouble. This ain't no time to get a game going."

Soda gave him the finger.

"I got my switch," Two-Bit flicked out his fancy knife expertly and it glimmered in the artificial lights of the Curtis living room. "What you got, Randle?"

Steve's dark eyes glittered dangerously.

"I got a wrench in my trunk with Ronnie Parker's name on it. He told me to use it if he messed with Soda. Looks like he's gonna get what he asked for."

"I got a switch too," Pony said, getting to his feet and pushing his hand into the pocket of his jeans.

"You aint coming, Ponyboy," Soda said. He leaned the bat against the wall and started to tuck in his shirt.

Ponyboy looked like he'd been kicked.

"Hell, Soda, I aint a kid anymore! Sometimes you're worse than Darry."

Soda walked across the room and took Ponyboy by the shoulders. He looked deep into his green eyes.

"Listen, Pony, I know you aint a kid and I know you can handle yourself. The only reason you aint coming is the Goddamn social services and what'll happen if we get arrested. If I get picked up, it's almost certain you go in a boy's home, but if _you_ do, it's a done deal. Now I need you to stay here with Darry and keep your mouth shut. Please, Pony. For me."

Ponyboy looked at him sullenly for a moment or two before he sighed heavily.

"Alright, Soda. But be careful, okay?"

Soda hugged his little brother hard and realised with a start that Ponyboy was almost the same height as him. When the hell had that happened?

"Here, take this." Ponyboy held out his switchblade to Soda who hesitated.

"Go ahead, take it," Steve said. "It's a hell of a lot more discreet than that lump of wood you got."

Soda took the switchblade and put it in his pocket. On the way out, he picked up the bat again.

"Good luck," Ponyboy called wistfully.

Soda walked out of the door, filled with dread. He had a feeling he'd need a hell of a lot more than good luck.

88888

Frankie's Saturday had gone from bad to worse. He was currently in a head lock, being pounded in the ribs by his big brother.

"You wanna pick that scumbag over your own family?" Ronnie was saying as he tightened his hold around Frankie's neck. "I don't reckon you're telling me the whole truth here."

"I am! I swear to Christ, I am. Lily attacked him. You know she's insane, right? Guess it's in the blood."

Bam! Ronnie pounded him again and he fell into the dining table. They never used that table, they used the smaller one in the kitchen or ate on their knees. The table was primarily used as a dumping ground, and everything they'd thrown on there since the last time Lily had cleaned the house came crashing down on Frankie's head. He groaned dizzily and tried to climb up only to meet again with Ronnie's fist.

The phone began to ring shrilly from the hall and Frankie wondered vaguely if it might be Helen. She'd said she couldn't call him anymore, but maybe, just maybe she'd changed her mind. And if she was going to call, she would know Lily would now be at community service.

"Can I get that?"

"What do you think?" Ronnie slugged him again and for a second, he thought he might be sick. "Tell me what's happened, Frank. I ain't letting you go until you do."

"All Soda did was hold her off. You think I wouldn't tell you if he hurt her? You think I wouldn't have something to say to him too?"

Ronnie started pulling him forwards and Frankie was struggling to keep his balance. His Mom and her big mouth. Jesus Christ. His hangover meant his head was already pounding and with Ronnie almost cutting off his air supply, he wasn't feeling so good.

Ronnie threw him bodily onto the floor and towered over him menacingly.

"So what were they fighting about? Why would she be hitting him in the first place?"

Frankie rubbed his neck painfully and tried not to wretch all over the carpet. The phone had stopped ringing now, and if it had been Helen, he would never know.

"I don't know. I guess 'cause she's nuts?"

Ronnie reached out for him again and Frankie scooted out of reach before holding up his hands.

"I think they were fighting about Curtis' ex chick. I hear they went out or something. But it's not a big deal, Ron. Come on!"

"Come on?" Ronnie dragged him to his feet. "That little runt is cheating on our sister then putting his hands on her and that's not a big deal? That's it, get dressed. Now."

"Why? Where are we going?" All Frankie wanted to do was curl up under a blanket.

"To the Curtis place. I know you know where that is, so don't even try and bullshit me."

Frankie felt trapped between a rock and a hard place. He didn't want Ronnie going round to the Curtis' all guns blazing, but it wouldn't take him long to find out where they lived anyhow and then Frankie would have dealt with Ronnie's wrath for nothing.

"Alright, alright." Frankie held up his hands in defence. "Just give me a minute, okay?"

8888888

Ponyboy was feeling restless. Every car that passed, he thought it was Steve's Buick pulling into the driveway. They'd left only minutes ago so the idea was ridiculous but still, when Darry pulled the truck in, he couldn't resist going to the window to check.

"Hey, Pony." Darry walked into the living room and then sat down to take off his boots. His clothes were dusty and he looked tired. "Where is everybody?"

Ponyboy tried to appear casual.

"Soda and Steve are supposed to be working remember? And Two-Bit just left." There. That wasn't even a lie.

Darry nodded and leaned back in their Dad's old chair, stretching noisily.

Something suddenly occurred to Ponyboy then and he glanced over at his oldest brother. "I thought that you were finished on the lawyer's house?"

"Finished working for free." Darry stretched out his stocking feet and groaned. "The guy's paying me now. Might make enough to take y'all out some time soon. Maybe the rodeo."

"Hmm." If Ponyboy had really thought about it, he'd tell Darry that Soda didn't have any time to go to a rodeo, but Ponyboy wasn't exactly listening. He was thinking about Ronnie Parker, and if the guys reputation was exaggerated.

"Got something on your mind, kid?"

Kid. There was that word again. He'd probably be fifty years old, and Darry would still be calling him 'kid'.

"Nope. Nothing, Darry. Just homework."

They both knew it was a lie, but Darry grinned at him, a rare grin that made Ponyboy want to spill his guts to him. It wouldn't happen though. He'd given Soda his word.

"Right, well how about you stop thinking homework, and start doing. I'm gonna hit the shower."

Ponyboy said 'sure thing', even though he'd finished all his homework.

Then he went out to sit on the porch and keep watch until Soda returned. He sat down on the steps and lit up a cigarette, watching the sky and wondering if wherever Johnny and Dally were, they could see what was happening. He missed Johnny the most, he guessed. They'd spent nearly every day together for the last year of Johnny's life but Dally, Dally he always missed most in situations like this. He'd have been a lot less worried if Soda, Steve and Two-Bit had walked out of here with Dallas Winston.

Ponyboy guessed it was a few minutes before he saw the headlights of a car swing into the drive. It didn't sound like Steve's car. And it wasn't. He didn't recognise the nearly new red mustang but it sure was a tough looking car. He stood up to get a better look, and that was when he saw Frankie Parker sat in the front seat. That had to make the driver…Ronnie Parker. Shit.

"Darry!" Ponyboy pushed the door open some and called loudly. "Darry!"

"What?" Darry shouted from the bathroom.

"We got visitors. Get out here. Fast."

By the time Ronnie and Frankie were out of the car, Ponyboy was leaning casually against a porch pillar. Even in the half-light he noticed Frankie was sporting a black eye. He was favouring his right side, and his face was pale. Christ, he didn't look good at all.

"Hey, Frankie," he said calmly to the younger Parker. Frankie looked on edge but his brother looked oddly calm. Maybe he wasn't here to go crazy.

"Who is it?" Darry was pulling on a t shirt as he came outside. He stopped short when he saw Ronnie and Frankie.

"Parker," he said in surprise. Ronnie looked at him long and hard and Ponyboy wondered if the eldest Parker was just good at hiding his emotions. This didn't feel like a friendly visit.

"Where is he?" He asked evenly. It was funny, but even being stood a foot higher up on the porch, Ponyboy felt like Ronnie was towering over them.

"Where's who?"

"Your brother. Cherry coke or whatever his fucking name is."

Darry looked annoyed now. He spread his feet and drew himself up to full height.

"He ain't here. Why ya looking for him?"

"I'm looking for him so I can smash his pretty face to pieces." Ronnie said this as calmly as any other person would have said, _'I just wanted to say hey'._

"Ronnie-" Frankie intervened weakly.

Ponyboy felt a rush of adrenaline as Darry's face became stony. With lightning speed his big brother swung himself over the porch rail to land face to face with Ronnie.

"Say that again," he prompted.

"I'm looking for him so I can smash his pretty face to pieces."

Ponyboy had to give Ronnie his due. Darry was twice his size but Ronnie didn't seem to give a shit. And when Darry punched him, his great fist grazing Ronnie's cheek, Ronnie didn't go down. He swung back for Darry just as fiercely and the two of them started throwing punches like fighting was going out of fashion.

Ponyboy felt frozen to the front porch as his eyes met Frankie's over the railing. He didn't want to fight Frankie. He liked the kid. And by the look of it, Frankie didn't want to fight him either. But blood was blood.

"You looking for Soda too?" Ponyboy demanded, coming down the porch steps.

"Nah, I ain't looking for him."Frankie threw a worried look over his shoulder at Ronnie and Darry. Darry was the stronger fighter of course, but Ronnie just wouldn't stay down. Every time Darry knocked him to the floor, he'd shake it off and climb on up again.

"They're gonna kill each other," Frankie said, as Ronnie charged Darry, tackling him to the ground. "Come on. Come and help me."

They both grabbed their siblings and tried to separate them. Darry flung Ponyboy roughly aside, and Ronnie actually socked Frankie square in his already swollen eye.

"Will you guys just quit it?" Ponyboy yelled. "We shouldn't be fighting each other. We're supposed to be on the same side!"

"What side is that?" Darry turned breathlessly to him and Ponyboy could have cut out his own tongue.

"Yeah." Ronnie panted. "What side is that?"

When Ponyboy didn't answer, the two of them squared up against each other and charged. Ronnie punched Darry in the face and Darry socked him in the stomach and the two of them fell headlong into the dirt.

"Soda and Lily are in trouble!" Ponyboy finally shouted. "Some guy's stolen Lily's car and Soda's gone looking for him."

"What?" Frankie, who had been holding his eye, snapped to attention.

"Some guys been giving her a hard time. He's trouble apparently. Soda's gone looking for her."

"I need a name." Ronnie had forgotten all about killing Darry and moved closer to Ponyboy, as if seeing him for the first time.

"Daniels," Ponyboy recalled. "

"Daniels? What's his first name?"

Ponyboy faltered. He couldn't remember what Soda had said, or even if he'd heard it.

"I ain't too sure."

"Well, think hard, dipshit." Ronnie was spitting in fury.

"Hey. Don't you talk to him like that. You hear me?" Darry shoved Ronnie hard and he stumbled before spinning back around. Frankie planted himself firmly in Ronnie's way.

"Where was Soda going, Pony?" Darry took him by the shoulders the same way Soda had just minutes before.

Ponyboy locked eyes with Frankie then glanced over at Ronnie.

"To see if Lily was home."

"Pony, go and wait by the phone. I'll call you when I can." Darry started up the steps towards the house.

"And where are you going?" Ronnie demanded.

"To get my truck keys."

"That piece of shit?" Ronnie's eyes travelled to their old blue pickup and Ponyboy felt himself simmer with fury. That truck had been their Dad's. It might not be much but it did the job.

"Get in my car. I'll get us there in half the time."

"Why in the world would I go anywhere with you?" Darry stopped in the doorway to the house, his face shrouded with disbelief. "You just threatened to beat up my kid brother."

"Well, I got someone higher on my list now. Me and you can square up later." Ronnie walked over to the mustang, climbed in and gunned the engine. Frankie tried to open the passenger door.

"Where'd you think you're going, kid? No traitors on this journey."

"Traitors?" Frankie looked tormented. "I'm helping find Lily. You ain't leaving me here."

"Watch me." Ronnie leaned out of the drivers window. "You coming or not, Curtis?"

"Stay here, Ponyboy, ya hear me?" Darry yelled as he jogged over to Ronnie's mustang.

Ponyboy watched helplessly as Darry got into the car and Ronnie backed out of the drive like a maniac. A cloud of dust rose and slowly settled as the mustang disappeared from sight.

Ponyboy sank down on the porch steps and pulled out his cigarettes. Without a word, he offered the pack to Frankie, who took one and sat down with a sigh.

They both lit up wordlessly. Frankie dabbed at his bleeding lip with the sleeve of his sweatshirt before he took a long hard drag. Ponyboy rubbed a hand across tired eyes. He was so sick and tired of always being left behind. His eyes swept the yard before coming to rest on his Dad's blue truck.

"You know where the keys are?" Frankie looked at him and Ponyboy knew they were on the same wave length.

"Hell, yeah," he replied.


	23. Laid up, Laid out

**Laid up, Laid Out**

There was no answer when Sodapop hammered on the Parker's front door. There were no cars outside either, the overgrown yard held nothing but weeds.

"Unless somebody in there is deaf, I'd say they ain't home," Two-Bit commented, stepping back to look up at the house.

Soda kicked the door frustratedly.

"So now what? Now what do we do?"

Steve had his hands cupped against the glass of the downstairs window. He let out a low whistle.

"Unless Ma Parker is real bad at clean up, it looks like something went down in there."

Soda pushed his friend aside and peered through the open curtains. The table was overturned and the floor was littered with objects. It looked like some sort of struggle had gone on in there. His heart sank even further.

He could hardly believe that he was wishing Ronnie Parker would show up right now.

"Shit." Soda kicked the side of the house in agitation. "What the hell are we gonna do?"

"Here." Steve stuck a Kool in Soda's mouth and lit it for him. "Suck on that and calm the fuck down."

Two-Bit looked up at the sky.

"Have I entered a surreal universe where Steve tells _Soda_ to 'calm the fuck down'?

"Shut up, Two-Bit," Soda and Steve said in unison. Steve pushed back his hair, his eyes thoughtful.

"We gotta find out where Fred Daniels lives." Soda took a drag on the Kool and tried to clear his head. "I ain't gonna get it from community service. Not without telling them what's up and if I do that, they'll call the cops and tell the social services."

"Well, that's out then," Steve agreed. "Think, Curtis. Do you know anyone this guy knows?"

Soda didn't. He didn't know any of the guys at community service really. He was on a first name basis with a few of them but he didn't have addresses for anybody.

Two-Bit propped an arm up on the window sill.

"You know, if you're looking for somebody-"

"He can't live too far if he was at the gas station," Steve interrupted. "I mean, he can't have been out of community service an hour."

"That's if he went home," Soda said miserably. Why hadn't he watched Lily get in her car? What kind of guy was he that he just left her outside near dark? Paul had been there of course, but still-

"It's kind of insulting when I'm sober and you're still ignoring me," Two-Bit mused. He flipped up the collar of his jacket, and ran a hand through his greased hair.

"Maybe I could call Paul at community service," Soda suggested. "Just say Lily's missing and ask if he saw her leave? I don't have to say anything else."

"Maybe." Steve rubbed the back of his neck thoughtfully.

"Now this is just plain rude." Two-Bit pulled out his cigarettes and lit one up. "Don't you guys wanna listen to what I have to say?"

"What?" Soda snapped. "If it ain't a sensible idea, I'm gonna pound you into next week, Mathews, I swear to God."

"Well," Two-Bit raised his eyebrows. "I don't know about sensible, but I do know if I wanted to find someone I'd try the phone book."

"That ain't a half bad idea." Steve approved. Soda was less impressed.

"Half bad? How long's that gonna take us? Daniels ain't exactly an unusual name and-"

"I wasn't finished." Two-Bit interrupted. "I was saying, if I wanted to find someone, I'd try the phone book. But if I wanted to find a_ criminal_, there's only one person I'd go looking for."

Steve and Soda's eyes lit up in recognition. They both knew what Two-Bit's next words would be now but this time, they allowed him the chance to say them.

Two-Bit blew a perfect smoke ring and smugly cocked an eyebrow.

"I'd look up Tim Shepard."

* * *

Soda rapped on the Shepard's door for the second time, refusing to believe that Tim wasn't home. Something had to go right today, just a little luck was only fair.

"Is there some party going on that we don't know about?" Two-Bit said aloud.

Steve was clenching and unclenching his fists, looking more than ready for something to happen but by the looks of things, they'd hit another dead end.

Grunting loudly, Soda banged furiously and continuously on the Shepard's front door, his knuckles beginning to smart from the effort. He'd almost given up hope when he heard it.

From somewhere inside the house, there was the sound of a door opening followed by quick and angry footsteps.

"What?" Curly Shepard yanked open the door in annoyance. On seeing the three of them his expression soon morphed into confusion. "What do you guys want?"

"We need to see Tim," Soda said. "Is he home?"

Curly pulled the door tight behind him and lowered his voice.

"He ain't seeing anyone right now. He's in a bad fucking mood, fellas so if I were you…"

"We don't give a shit. Get him out here," Steve demanded. He came closer and put an arm on the doorframe menacingly.

Curly shook his head, his face clouding over with stubbornness.

"He got in a fight today. He's laid up in bed."

"If you ain't getting him out here, we're coming in." Two-Bit pushed past Steve and Soda to cross the threshold, using the back of his arm to clock Curly in the throat. He pinned him to the front door while nodding at the other guys. "After you, fellas."

Soda and Steve didn't need telling twice. The Shepard house wasn't much different to the Curtis place. A little dirtier maybe, but the same sort of lay out. Soda and Steve systematically pushed open doors until they found Tim in one of the rooms.

He was sitting up in bed, awkwardly propped up on pillows. An old t.v set sat on an old wooden chair at the foot of the bed. There was a crooked nightstand holding cigarettes and a lighter. The rest of the room was practically empty save from a pile of clothes tossed in one corner.

Tim looked annoyed but not surprised to see Soda and Steve.

"What the fuck do you two want?"

Two-Bit stuck his head round the door.

"Someone's really gotta teach you Shepards how to greet people."

"Mathews, you better have a damn good reason for being in my bedroom." Tim shifted uncomfortably and then winced. He was bare chested and a large bandage covered the left side of his ribs.

"We need your help," Soda said quickly. "We're looking for someone."

"I tried to stop them, Tim." Curly came into the room next, scowling at Two-Bit. Two-Bit smiled back sweetly.

"Well, clearly, you did a piss poor job," Tim retorted. "Look, fellas, I aint exactly in a giving mood, so get the fuck out, would ya?"

"No." Soda planted his feet firmly on the floor and looked at Tim head on. "This is an emergency, Tim. What do you know about a Fred Daniels?"

Tim looked suddenly interested.

"Daniels? Hell, he ain't nothing to be worried about. Ain't got two brain cells to rub together."

Soda felt himself sigh inwardly.

"What's it to you?" Tim asked. "Curly, stop hanging around like a fucking dog. Go on, get out of here."  
Curly sloped off and Tim looked back at Soda.

"He's been driving my girl's car."

Tim whistled and then smirked in a way that reminded Soda of Dallas. The kind of smirk that made you feel like he was saying 'man the fuck up, dude'.

"Ain't my problem if he's banging your girl, Curtis. "

Soda was losing patience fast and seeing this, Steve stepped around him to face Tim.

"He ain't banging his girl, Shepard. The chick's missing. Daniels has been giving her a hard time and now she's gone and he's cruising round in her car."

Tim's smirk disappeared.

"Well now, that's something else altogether."

"So tell me what you know!" Soda bellowed. "Either that, or me and you are gonna have to step outside."

Tim looked Soda dead in the eye, his jaw tightening. Soda stood his ground although looking at Tim's cold face, that long thin scar only adding to the meanness in his eyes, he wondered whether what he had just said was the smartest thing in the world.

"I'd choose your next words very carefully," was all Tim said. Soda wondered how Shepard's eyes could look so explosive but his voice stay so calm.

He glanced again at the dressing on Tim's torso. From the bloodstains, he was pretty sure it was a knife wound but even so, he didn't like his chances against Tim Shepard.

"Listen, Tim," Two-Bit, who always seemed to know everybody a little better than the rest of the gang, stepped forward. "Soda's out of his mind with worry. This ain't like Lily. She ain't the kind of girl just to disappear. So if you tell us what you know about Daniels, we'll be on our way."

Tim looked at Two-Bit for so long it began to get uncomfortable. Soda could feel the sweat trickling down his back. Patience had never been his strong point but right now he felt like he could shake Tim Shepard until his teeth rattled.

Squeezing his hands together behind him, Soda gritted his teeth. He felt Steve prod him in the back, spotting his clenched hands and warning him to keep his mouth shut. There was no clock in the room but Soda swore he could hear one ticking.

After what felt like minutes, but was probably only thirty seconds, Tim looked back at Soda.

"One of my boys was in jail with Daniels. He was on trial for a whole heap of sexual assaults but they didn't have enough evidence to hold him."

Soda closed his eyes. He heard Steve swear behind him and the small room seemed to get smaller and unbearably hot.

"One of the chicks is still missing." Tim picked up his Kools from his night stand and casually lit one up. "Well, maybe two now."

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Soda kicked Shepard's nightstand so hard it splintered. Tim looked up at him in annoyance.

"Christ. Get a hold of yourself. I think the words you're looking for are 'thank you'."

"Thank you?" Soda started to say in disbelief. Steve grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him out of the way.

"Thanks, Shepard," he said. "At least we know what we're dealing with. Where can we find him?"

Tim took a long drag on his cigarette.

"Last I heard he's been hanging with the Tiber Street Tigers. Maybe they're looking to recruit him, I don't know."

"Well, Lordy, this is getting better and better," Two-Bit said. "First he's a rapist and now he's a gang member."

"Where do we find the Tigers?" Soda said, trying desperately to block out what Two-Bit had just said. Tim blew a cloud of smoke into Soda's face.

"Well, that I ain't telling you. I don't need no war on my hands while I'm in this state."

Soda clenched his fists, trying as hard as he could not to punch Tim arsehole Shepard in the face. Hitting a man laid up was hardly fair play but he wasn't so sure he cared about playing fair when Lily could be in the hands of a sexual predator.

"Aw, come on, Tim." Two-Bit coaxed. "We ain't gonna tell nobody nothing."

"What a coincidence, me neither." Tim didn't change expressions.

Two-Bit had stepped in front of Soda now, and the outline of his fancy switch in his back jeans pocket grabbed Soda's attention. Soda wasn't a thinker, he was a do-er. Sick of Tim's casual attitude and terrified of the time they were wasting, Soda snatched Two-Bit's knife from his pocket and shoved his friend aside. He had the knife to Tim's throat before anybody could blink.

Soda had never seen anybody look less bothered about a blade on their jugular. Tim didn't move a muscle. It would be easy to believe that this had happened to him a thousand times.

"Christ, Soda. What the hell are you doing?" Steve hissed.

Hearing the noise from outside, Curly rushed into the room. He didn't get a second to react. As soon as he ran in, the first thing he met was Two-Bit's fist. Curly dropped to the floor, howling noisily.

Tim, however, still didn't react.

Soda's hands were shaking but he was determined to leave here with an answer. They didn't have time to go chasing around town for The Tigers. Lily was in danger and every second could be counting against them.

"Where do we find the Tigers, Tim? Tell me or so help me God, I'll cut you so bad that knife wound of yours will look like a pin prick."

Soda's heart was pounding painfully as he tried to focus on the fact that he was trying to save Lily and overlook the reality of holding up Tim Shepard. He must be out of his fucking mind.

Without looking he could see Steve's wary expression but he knew that both he and Two-Bit would back him until the very end.

"Impressive," Tim commented. "Although in this sort of situation, I'd threaten to kill not maim. Seems to have more of an effect in my experience."

"Give me an answer, Shepard!" Soda bellowed. He pressed harder with the sharp blade and a thin line of blood formed just below Shepard's Adam's apple.

"Easy, Soda," Steve said edgily.

"I'd listen to your buddy if I were you," Tim said. His cigarette had almost burnt down to the butt but he still kept it between two fingers in his right hand. He stared into Soda's eyes and Soda wondered why it was that he was holding the knife and Tim looked like he was the one in control.

"Tim." Two-Bit looked over at Shepard. He wasn't telling Soda to stop but it was obvious to everybody that Tim would get his throat cut before he spoke up. "Tim, we go way back. All of us. Way before the gangs were even established. We have always had your back, man."

"Funny that," Tim said. "But since Winston died, I ain't noticed any of you having my back."

Soda knew this was true. Tim had asked them to back him in a rumble a couple of months ago but Darry had said no. It was only because the Curtis boys couldn't afford to get in any more trouble. Family had to come first.

"So I figure it was more of a case you had Winston's back, and he had mine." Tim was thoughtful as he spoke, no emotion creeping into his voice at all. He was tough, Soda thought to himself, tougher than they were anyway. None of them could mention Dallas without feeling like a gaping hole was presenting itself.

"If Dallas was here, he'd be with us right now," Two-Bit said, his voice breaking slightly and proving Soda's point entirely. "He'd be standing right here and you'd help him, wouldn't ya?"

Tim appeared to think this over. Soda started to feel a bit foolish brandishing the knife. Two-Bit was getting more of a response than he was. He wasn't stupid enough to lower it though.

"Maybe I would, Mathews. But he ain't here. So I don't suppose it matters."

"It'd matter to Dal." Steve spoke up. "And it'd matter to him if you helped us."

Tim was quiet again. Soda wondered where Lily was at that very second.

_Please God, let her be safe, _he pleaded silently.

"Alright," Tim conceded. "But if I tell you this, next time I need you boys, you show up, no questions asked."

Tim Shepard. Negotiating with a blade to his throat. Soda could scarcely believe it.

"Deal," Two-Bit and Steve chorused. Tim's eyes flicked to Soda and after a quick glance at his buddies, Soda nodded.

"The Tigers headquarters is downtown on Carson Lane. The empty store on the corner. Used to sell furniture."

"I know it," Steve said. Soda felt a wave of relief sweep over him. They had a lead. He wasn't going to have to kill Shepard.

Tim looked back up at him.

"You done there, champ? Or you looking to give me a shave?"

Soda withdrew the knife slowly. He stepped back, still maintaining eye contact with Tim. Tim still didn't move. The small cut on his neck had started to trickle and the sight of it made Soda lose his nerve slightly.

Tim reached out slowly with his right hand and smiled a creepy smile when Soda flinched. He was only putting out his cigarette. There was no ash tray so he stubbed it on the top of his nightstand and left it there.

Soda flicked the switch away and was just handing it back to Two-Bit when Tim leapt across the bed and slammed an iron fist into his stomach.

Soda doubled over, gasping for breath. He should have seen it coming really. You didn't hold a knife to Tim Shepard's throat and get away with it. Fortunately, the blow seemed to hurt Tim as much as it did Soda. Tim gritted his teeth as his torso wound started to bleed through.

As soon as Tim punched Soda, Steve lurched forward but Two-Bit put out an arm to stop him.

"We'll let him have that one," he said, hauling up a winded Soda. "Come on, let's get out of here."

Steve took Soda's other arm and the two of them guided him around the crouching Curly towards the bedroom door. The dirty carpet was splattered in blood.

"You broke my nose," Curly wailed at Two-Bit.

"Shut up before I break your neck," Tim muttered from the bed.

"Apologies, little Shepard," Two-Bit answered. He glanced over his shoulder at Tim.

"Thanks, Tim."

"Yeah, no problem," was Tim's sarcastic reply.


	24. Hot Pursuit

**Hot Pursuit**

Darry was wondering why in God's name he'd gotten into a car with Ronnie-fruit-loop Parker. The guy was clearly unhinged and as they rounded another corner on two wheels, he gripped the door handle tightly and prayed to God they'd get wherever they were going in one piece.

"So where is it we're going?"

Ronnie didn't answer. Instead he skidded to a stop outside a two storey house and pushed open the car door.

Darry sighed as he watched Ronnie hurry up the path and hoped to God that whatever Sodapop was doing, he was keeping his head. Soda could take care of himself alright, Darry rarely worried about that. But he had a rashness Darry was only just discovering, like the whole incident with the store window. Darry wondered if he would have reacted the same way hearing Johnny get insulted. Probably.

Darry still expected to see Johnny at the table most mornings or asleep on the sofa. It was funny how the kid became part of the family without him even noticing. It was Sodapop that had first brought Johnny home one day. Soda made more friends than he knew what to do with and had a weakness for waifs and strays just like their mother did. But Pony and Johnny were the ones who had really hit it off. Ponyboy was a kid to everybody else back then, but not to Johnny. Johnny treated Pony the same he would anyone else.

Darry was startled out of his daydream by Ronnie climbing back in and slamming the car door.

"This your place?" Darry asked him.

"Yep." Ronnie rebuckled his seatbelt. "Nobody's home."

"So where next?"

"I'm gonna round up my boys. Go looking for this Daniels punk."

"No," Darry said firmly. "That ain't happening. You get Brumly involved and we got twice the chance of getting hauled in."

Ronnie scoffed at him, reversing out of his parking space with one hand behind the passenger head rest. He didn't spare more than a glance in the rear view the whole time.

"You scared of the cops? Rather avoid them than find your kid brother?"

Darry flexed his fingers, furious at hearing anyone questioning his loyalty to his brothers but not wanting to open up to Ronnie Parker about anything personal.

"We ain't getting your gang involved."

"Well, I got news for you, Curtis. You ain't the law I live by and if I want them involved then it's a done deal." Ronnie peeled off, tyres screeching.

"Listen!" Darry yelled at him, and for the first time, Ronnie seemed to take notice. He didn't look scared of course, but he flicked his blue eyes in Darry's direction and kept his mouth shut. "My folks are dead, I'm all my brothers have got. I got social services breathing down my neck already and if the cops so much as sniff around any of us, they're going into a boy's home. You dig?"

Darry hadn't wanted to spill his guts but common sense overrode emotion with him and he knew it was imperative Ronnie keep Brumly out of this situation. He wished Soda would be less emotional sometimes. Ponyboy was forgetful, sometimes careless in his approach to life but Soda, well Soda was different from everybody else. He lived by his heart, always had, and as much as that was why everybody loved him including Darry, it scared him sometimes when Soda's heart overrode his brain.

Darry was shook back to reality as Ronnie overtook a truck dangerously, flipping the bird out of his open window when the truck driver furiously tooted his horn.

"I hate to break it to you, pal, but we ain't got no other choice. I don't know who this Daniels is. You don't know neither. If we want info, we gotta go to Errol. He'll know where to find him."

"Errol Tate?" Darry said, even though he was well aware that was who Ronnie meant. Errol Tate was head of Brumly and even crazier than Ronnie was. No way did Darry need that headache.

"Yeah, course, Errol Tate." Ronnie rolled his eyes. "Who better to know the score than a gang leader?"

A gang leader. The lunatic made a good point.

"Take the next left," he said. "Just up here."

Ronnie hesitated for a second before he screeched across an intersection, not waiting for the traffic to stop and causing several cars to slam on their brakes and blow their horns. Darry saw his life flash before his eyes.

"Alright, I'll play along. Where we going?" Ronnie was still unphased, as if they hadn't just come inches from death.

Darry took a gulp of good clean oxygen, wondering how in the world they had just escaped a collision. Somebody must have been watching over them.

"Tim Shepard," Darry breathed. "He'll know what's what."

Ronnie mused this over and then nodded his head.

"We'll see what he has to say. Can't be easy for you having to head up the family. Real shame about your folks too." Ronnie sounded as close to empathetic as Darry figured he was capable of. "Say, how'd they die?"

Darry gave him a withering look as his heart finally began to slow.

"Car accident."

8888

Lily sat in the corner of the church tower biting her nails. She felt more at ease now Daniels was gone but there was no doubt about the fact he'd be back.

Around her, the Tigers were packing up their drugs and equipment. She could see they weren't happy at having to jump ship. The tower had been a sweet little hideout until she had walked in and rained on their parade. Typical of her luck.

A lot of stuff had started to make sense to Lily now. Why Daniels was always at community service early and why he helped Paul before clocking on time. He was trying to divert suspicion from what was going on up here.

"Where we going?" Dean Brooks asked. "For now, I mean?"

"Away from here," Macdonald answered. "In case someone comes looking for the chick. I say we go back to the office and try and think about a new place to hold the gear. I sure as hell ain't taking it home with me."

"And what about me?" Lily asked. "I'm not some bag you can stash, ya know."

Macdonald looked at her with amused eyes. Lily couldn't decide whether he was a decent guy or not. He said he wasn't the type to rough up girls but he was impatient and she reckoned if he lost his temper, his 'type' might change.

"You can come along for the ride. Soon as we get rid of the gear, you're free to go. Now tie her up. And blindfold her too. I don't need the hassle of her knowing where the office is."

Lily began to inwardly panic.

"What are we tying her up with?" Wyatt Hylton frowned and Lily felt a tiny ray of hope. They couldn't tie her up if they didn't have any rope.

"Well, come on now, be resourceful." Macdonald lifted his sweater and removed his belt. "Here, take that. And one of you take off your shirts for a blindfold."

Lily had heard enough. She pushed off from the wall she was leaning on and made a mad dash for the door. It had been shut firmly behind Daniels but she almost had it open before she was gripped tightly by the shoulders and yanked backwards.

"I don't wanna hurt you, girl." Macdonald held her away from him as she hit out. "Do as you're told and you'll be out of here in an hour or so."

Lily was choking back tears now, not wanting to show how scared she was but terrified at the thought of being at the mercy of this gang.

"Here, give her to me." It was Simon Yale again, his sandy blond hair falling lazily into his eye. "I'll keep a hold of her."

She didn't want anyone keeping 'a hold' of her but as she bucked and cursed, Simon put his arms around her from behind and leaned towards her ear.

"Stay still, honey. Just play along and I'll make sure you get home okay." His voice was low and comforting but Lily didn't trust one word he said. Alright, he'd stopped Daniels from striking her earlier but what did that prove?

Wyatt was advancing on her with Macdonald's belt and Dean Brook's t-shirt when Simon Yale spoke again.

"How about you do that downstairs? She's gonna have a real problem walking down the stairs tied and blind."

Lily glanced up at Simon in surprise and stopped struggling.

"You trust her not to make a break for it?" Wyatt responded, his voice laced with sarcasm. Macdonald and Dean were picking up their pile of belongings from the corner.

"Dragging her out there is itching for an accident." Yale nodded at the door. "If you wanna be up on a murder charge, go right ahead. But I don't want no part of it."

"Will you two shut up and get a move on?" Macdonald interrupted on approach. "Get her tied up already."

"Yale here doesn't want to tie her up," Wyatt answered with a snicker.

"I didn't say that," Simon responded. "All I said was dragging her down the stairs tied up is asking for catastrophe."

Lily felt like a piece of meat being fought over by two hungry dogs. She may as well not have been here. Still, she was unwillingly feeling like Simon might have more concern for her welfare than the others.

"How else you gonna get her down there?" Macdonald asked, seemingly seeing the logic in Simon's argument but impatient to get moving.

"I'll carry her. Be safer and she won't get away." He shrugged, his arms feeling like more of an embrace than a stronghold. "On me."

Macdonald nodded.

"Fine. Just hurry it up."

Wyatt opened the door first for Macdonald and Dean then wider still for Simon and Lily. Simon turned Lily round to face him.

"Don't make me regret this," he said, his grey eyes steady but firm.

Lily didn't much fancy being lifted off the ground like a damn bride on her wedding night. Still though, facing those steep concrete steps tied and blindfolded was even less appealing.

"Oh, Jesus," she muttered, reaching out to put her hands round Simon's neck. He lifted her off of the ground gently, his arms tightly holding her to him before passing through the small oak door. He had to duck slightly and Lily thought for a second she might be able to break free. She decided against it though. She'd still have to get past Macdonald and Brooks and she wasn't sure they'd be so gentle.

"So what's your name?" Simon asked as he carefully stepped onto the staircase.

Lily looked at him sullenly and he laughed.

"C'mon, I ain't asking your bra size."

"Lily," she said with a sigh. "Lily P-" She stopped herself just in time. "Lily Peters."

"Peters huh?"

For a second, Lily thought he might have caught on to Daniels calling her 'Parker' earlier. But Simon carried on talking.

"You in high school? At Hale?"

"Will Rogers," she lied. She didn't want Simon to know she was in the same class as his brother. Brumly and the Tigers were obviously feuding and the last thing she needed was more hassle at school.

"Right." He readjusted her weight in his arms and carried on walking, carefully watching his feet as he went. "So you're in community service, huh? What'd you do?"

"Killed a guy for asking too many questions."

Simon laughed.

"Touché."

He didn't say anything else until he set her down at the bottom of the steps. The door on the ground floor of the tower was now locked, and Macdonald wasn't opening it until she was properly restrained.

"Right, come on, get her tied her. I ain't got all night."

"Look, don't you think this is all a little bit extreme?" Lily said, backing away and walking right into Wyatt. He caught her up in his arms.

"It won't be for long," Macdonald said. "Stop pissing around. I really ain't in the mood today, sweetheart."

Simon held out his hand for the belt and Lily felt slightly soothed by the fact it would be him tying her up. On the face of it, he seemed decent enough. His brother seemed okay too, though she didn't know him all that well.

As she felt the cool leather belt tighten around her wrists, Lily wondered when anybody would start to look for her. Frankie wasn't speaking to her and it would take her Mom and Ronnie days to notice she was missing. Helen would probably assume she was with Soda, and Soda was working until late with Steve. But he'd realise that something was wrong when she didn't come out to the truck that night.

As the hastily folded t shirt was tied tightly over her eyes, it was all Lily could hope to hold onto.

Soda would find her. He just had to.

* * *

Curly Shepard was sitting on his front steps, forlornly holding a dish cloth over his nose when Darry got out of Ronnie's mustang.

"What happened to you?" Darry asked the boy as he came closer. It was too dark to see much by now but Curly's downcast body language was clear as day. His shoulders were slumped, his knees pulled up on the steps. Then there was the dishcloth.

Curly lowered it to look up at Darry.

"Your buddy, Two-Bit, broke my nose. What d'ya want?"

Darry was taken aback. Two-Bit wouldn't hit a kid like Curly unless he'd really asked for it. What the hell was going on?

"Were they here?" Darry asked Curly urgently. "Have you seen Soda?"

"Yeah." Curly nodded in confusion. "What the fuck is going on around here?"

"We need to see Tim," Darry said. Ronnie had caught up with him in the front yard by now and Curly's eyes widened as he recognised him.

"Both of you?" Curly's voice was nasally but his eyes were swivelling from Darry to Ronnie Parker like they were two pieces of different puzzles that just shouldn't go together. Darry couldn't agree more.

"Yeah, both of us."

"Well, you're gonna have to kill me to get in there." Curly stood up unsteadily, his face lined with determination. "Tim says one more person gets in there and I'm a dead man. He means it too."

It was almost laughable, Curly Shepard squaring up to Darry and Ronnie. But Darry had to admire the kid's guts.

"Is this punk for real?" Ronnie looked at Darry like they were sharing a joke but Darry felt nothing but sympathy for Curly. He was out here in the cold with a broken nose, seeing off guys older, tougher and bigger than he was and knowing Tim he wouldn't thank him for it either.

"You need to get that nose looked at, Curly. Go down to the emergency room."

"Can't." Curly looked like a lost little boy. "Gotta watch the house. Tim's laid up."

"Well, call one of the Shepard gang. That's what they're here, for aren't they?"

Ronnie was shaking his head at the exchange, his face half incredulous, half irritated.

"Tim'll kill me," Curly said, his voice barely a whisper.

"Are we going in or what?" Ronnie demanded of Darry

Darry got it. Ronnie wasn't sympathetic to his own kid brother, let alone other peoples. If he had pulled up here alone, he'd have socked Curly right in that broken nose and not looked back as he strode into the Shepard house.

"Go on over to our place," Darry told Curly softly. "Pony's home. He'll fix you something to eat. You can crash over if you want. Just go and get that nose looked at."

Curly hesitated as Ronnie stepped forward, knocking his shoulder roughly. Ronnie strode towards the front door and Curly watched then turned back to Darry as he approached. But instead of pushing past like Ronnie had, Darry squeezed his shoulder in reassurance. Curly was an okay kid, he had had Pony's back after Johnny and Dally had died and Darry didn't forget a show of loyalty.

Curly sighed and let him pass.

Ronnie jerked open the screen door and stepped inside so fast, it swung close in Darry's face. By the time Darry was inside, an impatient Ronnie had discovered Tim's bedroom.

"Is my little brother dead out there?" Tim's voice drifted into the hallway and Darry followed it.

"No," Ronnie responded.

"Well, he will be soon. What do you want, Parker?"

Darry stepped into the room then and Tim looked at him in disbelief before rolling his eyes.

"Let me guess? You're looking for the three stooges?"

"Who the fuck are the three stooges?" Ronnie asked.

"My brother and his buddies," Darry answered for Tim. "And yeah. Where were they headed?"

"I'm laying in bed here, Curtis. Why's everyone think it's time for a fucking reunion?" Tim shifted on the mattress and the sheets slid away from his upper body. His freshly bandaged wound was suddenly exposed to Darry and Ronnie.

"Christ alive, what happened to you?" Darry asked in concern. "Tell me this wasn't nothing to do with my brother?"  
"Your brother?" Tim scoffed. "Don't be an ass, Curtis. Although to tell you the truth, he's got more balls than I gave him credit for."

Darry was almost afraid to ask what that meant. Everything was a confused mess. Soda had been here, Two-Bit had been here and Steve had been here. Curly had a broken nose and Tim was in the worst shape he'd ever seen him in. But this trail of destruction still hadn't led him to Sodapop.

"We're after a Daniels. We don't got a first name but we think he's local," Ronnie said. Darry didn't like the way he smirked at Tim's wound. Whether he was enjoying the sight or the fact that Tim was vulnerable, it made Darry uneasy.

Tim lit up a cigarette.

"You too, huh?"

He bit down on his weed as he grimaced in pain and Darry wondered where the hell the Shepard's parents were. His own folks would have had a coronary if any of their sons had been in the state Tim and Curly were in.

"I get why you're here, Curtis, but you-" Tim's eyes came to rest on Ronnie. "I didn't take you for a friend of Darry Curtis. I didn't take you for no hero either."

"You got that right."

Darry found it unnerving how Ronnie could stand perfectly still, even in a strange room. Other people would become animated or get fidgety but Ronnie just stood there as still as a statue.

"So what's in it for you, Brumly?"

"My little sister," Ronnie said. "I hear this Daniels kid has been hassling her. And now she's missing."

Tim took an aloof pull on his cigarette as though Ronnie had told him something he already knew.

"So this is an interesting turn of events…Middle Curtis is dating Brumly number two's sister. Shit, you two are practically family." Even in his current condition, it was clear this thought amused Tim. Darry even thought he half smiled.

"Yeah, fucking fascinating," Ronnie said condescendingly. "Now this Daniels. Who is he?"

"You of all people should know," Tim said disgustedly. "This guy's been hanging with your rival gang for weeks and you don't know of him?"

Tim gave Darry a 'look' like Darry would appreciate what dumb fucks Brumly really were. Darry didn't give a shit about their level of intelligence. All he wanted was Soda found safe and sound.

"He's hanging with the Tigers?" Ronnie demanded and Darry wondered if Lily being missing and Ronnie's feud with the Tigers were somehow linked. God, he hoped not. The last thing he wanted was for Soda or someone Soda cared about to be caught up in a gang war.

"So maybe the Tigers took your sister to get at Brumly?" Darry offered.

"Naw." Tim dismissed the idea immediately. "They don't hold up women. If she's missing, this is Daniels related. Nothing to do with the Tigers."

"So who is this Daniels?" Ronnie asked again.

Tim squinted up at them, taking a long drag on his smoke. "If he's got your sister, Parker, he's your worst fucking nightmare."


End file.
